


Veränderungen

by Lamilein



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2001), Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Altes Werk von 2008, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, not the Rape Part more NonCon
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:00:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 40,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27683231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamilein/pseuds/Lamilein
Summary: Als Yuki zu Akito gerufen wird und zur vereinbarten Zeit nicht zurückkehrt, macht sich Kyo auf die Suche nach ihm. Das was er vorfinden sollte, würde alles verändern und eine Reihe aus Ereignissen in Gang setzen, die so keiner vorhersehen konnte.Ne ganze Menge Hurt/Comfort nur dass ihr bescheid wisst...
Relationships: Sohma Kyou/Sohma Yuki, Yuki x kyo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	1. Kapitel 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dies ist ein altes Werk von mir. Es wurde bereits 2008 beendet, soll aber nun die Ehre bekommen auch auf dieser Seite verewigt zu werden.  
> Der Schreibstil ist dementsprechen auch schon etwas älter (^///^) aber ich habe beschlossen nicht alles zu überarbeiten. Hoffe es gefällt euch trotzdem.
> 
> Die Schreibweisen sind noch die Alten aus den deutschen Manga... ich hoffe man kann damit leben^^
> 
> Vielleicht gibt es den ein oder anderen Leser, den ich auch hier noch glücklich machen kann und der die Geschichte nicht schon auf einer anderen Seite gelesen hat.
> 
> BTW:Die Neuerscheinung des Animes 2019/20 hat mich so glücklich gemacht und ich hoffe auf eine wunderbare letzte Staffel...

VERÄNDERUNGEN

\- Kapitel 1 -

Zum tausendsten mal, so schien es Shigure zumindest, stapfte Kyo nun schon wieder an dem kleinen Tisch im Wohnzimmer vorbei. Seid einer Ewigkeit lief der Rothaarige nun schon ungeduldig auf und ab und murmelte manchmal etwas unverständliches vor sich hin. Der Schwarzhaarige, der die ganze Zeit scheinbar seelenruhig an besagtem Tisch gesessen hatte und eine Tasse Tee schlürfte, musste nun doch langsam zugeben dass auch er sich mit der Zeit Sorgen machte.  
Er war wohl einer der wenigen, die bemerkt hatten dass sich das Verhalten zwischen Kyo und seinem ‘Erzrivalen’ Yuki verändert hatte. Ein Außenstehender hätte wohl nie etwas bemerkt, nicht einmal die anderen Familienmitglieder schienen davon etwas mitbekommen zu haben. Doch wenn man tagein tagaus zusammen unter einem Dach lebt, bemerkt man auch die kleinste Veränderung im Verhalten eines Menschen.

Es war nicht so, dass Katz und Maus plötzlich die besten Freunde waren und sich bei jeder bietenden Gelegenheit um den Hals fielen …im Gegenteil. Die Kämpfe der beiden schienen nicht im geringsten nachgelassen zu haben. Nur wenn man genauer hinsah bemerkte man dass die Härte der Schläge sich veränderte und damit auch das Ausmaß der Verletzungen.  
Ganz zu seinem eigenen Wohl ging zudem kaum noch etwas zu Bruch außerdem hatte er mit anfänglicher Skepsis festgestellt, dass ihnen ihre Auseinandersetzungen regelrecht Spaß machten, anders konnte man das scheinbar unter drückte Grinsen in den Gesichtern kaum deuten. 

Natürlich ärgerten sie sich gegenseitig weiterhin und führten heftige Wortgefechte, doch der Hass der früher immer in ihren Augen gestanden hatte war verschwunden . Beendet wurden ihre Streitereien auch anders als früher, denn irgendwie schien immer einer von beiden nachzugeben, auch wenn sie das niemals zugeben würden, das verbot ihnen einfach ihr Stolz.  
Doch dieser Veränderung zum Trotz …Kyo nun so zu sehen, machte auch ihm beinahe Angst. Natürlich …Yuki hätte schon längst wieder hier sein müssen aber dass es den Jungen so sehr mitnahm, hätte er nie für möglich gehalten.

Plötzlich knallte der Jüngere die Hände auf den Tisch genau vor Shigure, sodass dieser beinahe seine Tasse fallen gelassen hätte.  
“Das reicht …Ich gehe ins Haupthaus!” damit wandte er sich in Richtung Tür und nahm seine Jacke vom Haken.  
“Hey Kyo was soll das? Das kannst du nicht machen und das weist du genau!” Kyo geriet ins stocken…  
“Du weist was passiert wenn du ins Haupthaus gehst…”, fuhr Shigure fort. Jedoch ohne Erfolg, denn ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen schlug der Rothaarige, mit einem “Ist mir doch egal!!!” auf den Lippen, die Tür hinter sich zu und lies einen verdutzten und gleichzeitig besorgten Shigure zurück.

Kyo lief in die kalte Nachtluft hinaus und war froh darüber sich seine dicke Jacke angezogen zu haben.  
Verdammt noch mal!!! Warum war die verdammte Ratte nicht schon längst wieder zu Hause? Er hätte doch schon gestern Abend wiederkommen sollen!

Shigure hatte ihn gestern noch beschwichtigen wollen indem er sagte, dass es wohl schon zu spät gewesen wäre und er deshalb die Nacht im Haupthaus verbracht hätte, doch das hatte ihm Kyo schon zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht abkaufen wollen. 

Yuki würde auch bei Schnee, Regen und Hagel mit Gewitter und Orkanböen zusätzlich zu einem Taifun niemals auch nur eine Nacht freiwillig im Hauptanwesen der Somas verbringen außerdem hätte er doch wohl anrufen können.

Doch Shigure hatte immer wieder auf ihn eingeredet und so hatte er sich davon abbringen lassen sofort loszustürmen. Doch nun konnte er einfach nicht mehr anders …nicht nachdem er Yukis Blick gestern gesehen hatte.

>>Flashback Beginn<<

Sie saßen alle drei noch etwas verschlafen beim Frühstück, das gezwungenermaßen Kyo hatte herrichten müssen denn Toru war ja für ein Austauschjahr in den Staaten. Erst hatte sie nicht gewollt, doch Kyo und Yuki hatten es schließlich doch geschafft sie zu überzeugen, da das wohl ihre einzigste Gelegenheit sein dürfte je nach Amerika zu kommen. Und so war sie vor 3 Tagen abgereist, jedoch nicht ohne zuvor noch x-mal zu fragen ob es auch wirklich OK sei das sie ging.

Kyos Kochkünste waren zwar nicht mit denen Torus zu vergleichen aber immerhin konnte man davon leben.

Shigure schien noch zu schlafen - wenn auch mit offenen Augen - er hatte wohl wieder einmal die Nacht damit verbracht an seinen mysteriösen Romanen zu schreiben. Katz und Maus hatten sich in einen ihrer allmorgendlichen Streitereien verwickelt, ob der Reis nun genau richtig oder zu lang gekocht war als plötzlich das Telefon klingelte.  
Beide sprangen gleichzeitig auf, sodass Shigure aus seinem Halbschlaf erwachte und lieferten sich dann einen erbitterten Kampf um den Telefonhörer, den schlussendlich wie immer Yuki gewann.  
Er legte den erkämpften Gegenstand mit einer Hand an sein Ohr und mit der anderen versuchte er Kyo auf Abstand zu halten. Doch dann versteifte er sich plötzlich, was auch dem rothaarigen nicht entging …sofort lies er von ihm ab und schaute den anderen fragend an.  
Der Ausdruck in Yukis Gesicht lies auch ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen. Seine grauen Augen waren vor Entsetzen geweitet und völlig ausdruckslos dann senkte er den Kopf. Er spürte wie der Herzschlag seines Gegenübers für einen Moment aussetzte, dann wurden seine Augen völlig leer und er sank förmlich in sich zusammen. “Ja, natürlich!” und Kyo erschrak ein weiteres mal.  
Seine Stimme …sie klang so fern, …gebrochen, …ergeben. Er wandte sich ab …ohne ein einziges Wort der Erklärung ging er in Richtung Haustür, nahm seinen Mantel vom Haken und zog bereits seine Schuhe an. 

Erst jetzt gelang es Kyo sich aus seiner Erstarrung zu lösen “Was…???” Yuki hielt einen Moment inne drehte sich zum sprechen jedoch nicht um “Ich muss ins Haupthaus!!! Ich ……Akito …….”  
Stille.

“Ich bin gegen Abend wieder da!” brachte er noch leise hervor, schloss die Tür hinter sich und verschwand.

>>Flashback Ende<<

Er sah diesen Blick kurz bevor der Grauhaarige die Tür hinter sich schloss immer noch vor sich “Yuki …..” flüsterte er in die kalte Dunkelheit vor sich und beschleunigte seine Schritte ein weiteres mal.


	2. Kapitel 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> langsam nimmt es fahrt auf...

\- Kapitel 2 -

Dann stand er endlich vor dem großen Eingangstor. Er hasste diesen Ort doch das war ihm gerade völlig egal, denn das einzige was seine Gedanken einnahm, war die Angst um den Grauhaarigen.  
Nein! Er würde nicht den Haupteingang nehmen, denn dann würde ihn mit Sicherheit jemand bemerken und er würde nie zu Yuki gelangen. Unerwartet schlich sich ein ironisches lächeln auf Kyos Gesicht. Er war eben doch die Katze und das würde ihm wenigstens dieses mal von Nutzen sein. 

Akito hatte ihm, früher als er noch im Haupthaus lebte, verboten den anderen zu nahe zu kommen und daran musste er sich auch gezwungener maßen halten. Also trieb er sich als kleines Kind in den Ecken des Anwesens umher und beobachtete das fröhliche Treiben der anderen. Damit hatte er manchmal Tage zugebracht und dabei auch einige Dinge entdeckt die er wohl nicht hätte sehen dürfen. So zum Beispiel auch eben die einzigste Schwachstelle, die das Anwesen des Somaclans bot.

Nun machte er sich zu genau dieser Stelle auf und sein Erinnerungsvermögen hatte ihn glücklicher Weise nicht im Stich gelassen. Das Loch in der dicken Steinmauer, die das gesamte Gelände umschloss, war trotz der Dunkelheit schnell gefunden. 

Jedoch … früher war es ihm eindeutig leichter gefallen sich durch die kleine Öffnung zu zwängen und auch das Gebüsch, das diese vor den Blicken der anderen verbarg, war auf jeden Fall gewachsen. Und überhaupt … hatte dieses verdammte Gesträuch schon immer Stacheln gehabt???

Als er sich dann endlich doch noch so lautlos wie möglich aus seinem pflanzlichem Widersacher befreit hatte, war er zwar über und über mit Schrammen und Kratzern bedeckt, doch das schien ihm nichts weiter auszumachen. Er schien es nicht einmal zu bemerken, denn er machte sich ohne Umschweife auf den Weg zu dem Anwesen ihres Oberhauptes …Akito.  
Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf dass er nicht die geringste Ahnung hatte, wie er eigentlich herausfinden wollte was mit Yuki war. Er konnte ja wohl schlecht einfach so reinspazieren und Akito ausquetschen- auch wenn er das nur zu gerne getan hätte.   
Aber wie sollte er ihn denn sonst finden?  
Vor dem Haus angekommen versteckte er sich so gut er konnte und lauschte erst einmal. Er hatte schon immer ein gutes Gehör gehabt, doch selbst damit vernahm er anfänglich nichts.

Na toll!!! Und was nun??? Doch das sollte sich bald geklärt haben, denn er hörte Schritte. Die Tür wurde aufgeschoben und ein überaus glücklicher Akito kam herausspaziert. Mit ihm sein persönlicher Leibwächter und Diener Kureno. Doch ganz im Gegensatz zu Akito stand in seinem sonst so ausdruckslosem Gesicht das pure Entsetzen geschrieben. Er hatte wirklich Angst…

Kyo lief ein eisiger Schauer über den Rücken und auch seine Angst verstärkte sich um ein vielfaches. Beinahe währe er aufgesprungen und über den immer noch fröhlich grinsenden hergefallen doch er hielt sich im letzten Augenblick davon ab und wartete, nicht nur vor Kälte zitternd, bis beide von der Nacht verschluckt wurden. Erst dann schlich er um die Ecke und öffnete so leise wie möglich die Tür. 

Am liebsten hätte er laut gerufen doch wusste er ja nicht mit Sicherheit, dass sich niemand anderes mehr im Haus befand. Vorsichtig schob er eine Tür nach der anderen einen Spalt auf und spähte in jeden Raum. Nichts …langsam ging er immer weiter und je mehr Türen er öffnete desto nervöser wurde er. Er spürte wie sich sein Puls beschleunigte, hörte das unablässige Rauschen seines Blutes im Kopf nur unterbrochen durch die leisen Schritte, die seine Schuhe unweigerlich auf dem Holzboden erzeugten egal wie sehr er sich auch bemühte.

Dann stand er vor der letzten Tür und seine empfindliche Nase nahm etwas wahr das ihm ganz und gar nicht gefiel. Er öffnete sie hastig und was er vorfand lies nicht nur seinen Körper sondern auch sein Herz erstarren.

“Yuki …..” entrang es sich heiser seiner Kehle und ohne weiter nachzudenken stürzte er auf ihn zu. Dieser lag völlig reglos auf dem Boden, die grauen Haare verdeckten sein Gesicht welches auf dem harten Holzboden lag. Um ihn herum sah er überall Blut, welches er bereits schon gerochen hatte.   
Das Hemd hing ihm in Fetzen von den Schultern und gab den Blick auf den sonst so zarten nun völlig geschundenen Rücken frei. Etwas erleichtert stellte er fest das sich der Brustkorb des Jüngeren trotz allem relativ gleichmäßig hob und senkte.

Der Rothaarige kniete sich vor den anderen und scherte sich nicht um das Blut das nun an seiner Hose klebte. Vorsichtig drehte er die Ratte um und bemerkte dabei das die Vorderseite des Kleineren auch nicht besser aussah als dessen Rückseite.   
An den Handgelenken entdeckte er außerdem noch Stricke, die sich tief in das Fleisch des Jungen gegraben hatten. Ein gequältes Stöhnen entfuhr dem Grauhaarigen und Kyo war teils erleichtert teils schockiert über dieses weitere Lebenszeichen Yukis.

Doch dann begann dieser sich zu bewegen und er wand sich in Kyos Armen.  
“Nein ……bitte ……Akito …bitte…!” ganz leise nur entfleuchte dieses bittende, fast schon flehende Wimmern den blassen Lippen Yukis und Kyo verstand …

”Yuki! Hey Yuki jetzt wach doch auf ich bin es!” der jüngere kniff die Augen zusammen und versuchte immer noch verzweifelt sich gegen die Berührung des Anderen zu wehren.   
“Verdammt Yuki jetzt mach doch deine Augen auf!” Nun begann auch Kyos Stimme langsam zu zittern, denn je mehr sich Yuki bewegte desto mehr Blut floss aus seinen zahlreichen Wunden. Selbst die schon älteren bereits verschorften Wunden begannen nun auch wieder aufzubrechen und der rote Lebenssaft zeichnete dunkle Spuren auf der ursprünglich doch so hellen Haut des Verletzten…

“Yuki!” erklang die schon ängstlich klingende Stimme des Katzen-Jungen “Yuki, verdammt wach gefälligst auf!” er schrie ihn schon fast an. Dann bemerkte er endlich wie die Abwehrbewegungen des jüngeren langsam nachließen. Langsam, scheinbar in Zeitlupe, hoben sich die Lider des anderen.  
“Kyo???” erklang dann die flache Stimme des immer noch am Boden liegenden.  
“Ja, Yuki ich bin da!” erwiderte der Ältere mit sanfter Stimme. Er war überglücklich und spürte wie seine Augen feucht wurden, schnell wischte er mit seiner Hand die Tränen weg und sprach dann weiter “Ganz ruhig ich bring dich hier schon irgendwie raus.” versuchte er den Kleineren zu beruhigen.  
“Kyo ….ich …” doch ein Hustenanfall unterbrach ihn er und verzog das Gesicht vor Schmerz fuhr dann jedoch mit brüchiger Stimme fort “du must weg …schnell …. .…bevor er …” weiter kam er nicht denn Kyo unterbrach ihn “Sprich jetzt nicht! Du glaubst doch nicht ernsthaft dass ich dich einfach so hier liegen lasse?!” 

Damit begann er die Schlingen um Yukis Handgelenke zu lösen und dieser ergab sich, lag nun wieder ganz still, zu schwach um sich noch weiter zu wehren.  
Eines war Kyo völlig klar, er würde Yuki hier wegbringen. Etwas hektisch schaute er sich um. Er brauchte unbedingt eine Decke oder so etwas es waren schließlich Minusgrade draußen und Yukis Oberkörper war alles andere als bedeckt. 

Mit Sicherheit würde er sich zu seinen jetzigen Verletzungen auch noch eine Lungenentzündung einfangen wenn er nicht sogar gleich erfror, dessen war sich Kyo sicher.  
Als er jedoch im Zimmer nirgends eine Decke finden konnte machte er sich im restlichen Haus auf die Suche. Dieser verdammte Bastart von Akito musste doch in diesem Haus irgendwo Decken versteckt haben, er war doch selbst so empfindlich gegenüber Krankheiten.   
Es schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern doch endlich wurde er in einem Schrank im Nebenzimmer fündig. Auf dem Weg zurück jedoch hörte er plötzlich Schritte, die mit Sicherheit nicht seine eigenen waren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger ... sorry...^^
> 
> Aber keine Sorge... das Update wird nicht lange auf sich warten lassen.


	3. Kapitel 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Die Flucht...

\- Kapitel 3 -

“Verdammt!!!”, fluchte Kyo leise in sich hinein, die konnten doch jetzt nicht schon zurück sein… und warum waren da auf einmal so viele Schritte??? Er konnte Akito immer noch leise und fröhlich vor sich hinsummen hören und ihm wurde übel bei dem Gedanken worüber dieser sich da freute.  
Vorsichtig schob er die Tür ein klein wenig auf doch bis jetzt konnte er nur Yuki immer noch auf dem Boden liegend sehen, er hatte sicherlich wieder das Bewusstsein verloren. Aus dem Zimmer, in dem er sich momentan befand, gab es keinen weiteren Weg nach draußen. Er konnte Yuki also nicht dort hindurch von hier wegschaffen.

Akito und - wer auch immer noch dabei war- kamen den einzigen Weg der hinaus führte immer näher, er würde es nicht mehr schaffen egal was er auch versuchen würde Yuki und sich zu retten.   
Mit dem Vorsatz ruhig zu bleiben kniete er sich also vor den Türspalt und versuchte seine Atmung unter Kontrolle zu bringen um bloß nicht vorzeitig auf sich aufmerksam zu machen.

Dann traten sie ins Zimmer, Akito- das hatte er ja erwartet- und hinter ihm- das konnte er nicht glauben- alle anderen Eto. Der ein oder andere unterdrückte Schrei entfuhr ihren Lippen oder sie keuchten vor entsetzen auf. Ayame sackte plötzlich in sich zusammen und wurde gerade noch im letzten Augenblick von Shigure aufgefangen, keiner der anderen wagte es sich von der Stelle zu rühren.

Kyo war völlig verwirrt was sollte das denn jetzt werden??? Doch das sollte ihm schon ziemlich bald beantwortet werden denn Akito erhob nun, da er sich den entsetzten Blicken der anderen gelabt hatte, die Stimme.  
“Nun …ihr werdet euch doch sicher fragen warum ich euch hierher bestellt habe, nicht wahr?” wieder zierte ein Lächeln sein Gesicht als er weiter sprach “Ich wollte euch nur vor Augen führen was passiert wenn man sich mir widersetzt.”   
Wieder hielt er kurz inne um die Reaktion der anderen zu beobachten dann fuhr er fort “Jede Seele kann gebrochen werden!!!” damit blickte er hasserfüllt auf den am Boden liegenden. ”und hier bin ich kurz davor es zu vollenden ……..ihr habt nun die Ehre dem beizuwohnen auch wenn sich unser Versuchsobjekt wohl wie es scheint wieder in eine Ohnmacht geflüchtet hat, was doch nur zeig wie schwach er in Wirklichkeit ist. Im Endeffekt wird ihm das jedoch auch nicht viel nützen!!!” 

Mit einem unglaublich gehässigem Grinsen griff er auf den kleinen Tisch neben der Tür und nahm eine Peitsche in die Hand. An ihrem Ende konnte man Knoten erkennen, die er wohl zusätzlich angebracht hatte währender er auf Yuki zuschritt und die Schnur nun mit widerlicher Perfektion langsam ausrollte. 

Die Gestalt hinter der Tür erbleichte sichtlich, das konnte er doch nicht wirklich tun!!! Das würde er nicht zulassen!  
Akito holte aus und ließ die lederne Schnur auf Yuki niederschnellen. Kyo sprang aus seinem Versteck und warf sich vor den reglosen Körper. Der Hieb traf ihn mit voller Wucht in die Seite und er stöhnte vor Schmerz auf. Dann herrschte Stille.

Selbst Akito stand vor Verwunderung der Mund offen und von Shigure hörte man leise ein entsetztes “Kyo!”. Kisa hielt sich verzweifelt an Hiro fest, doch dieser konnte auch nicht mehr tun als sie beruhigend in seine Arme zu nehmen, denn so sehr er auch versuchte es zu überspielen- er war immer noch ein Kind und das was hier geschah konnte und wollte er nicht verstehen.   
Auch Kagura machte Anstalten sich zu bewegen unterließ es jedoch als Hatori sie am Ärmel festhielt und entschuldigend den Kopf schüttelte.

Kyo stemmte sich schweratmend wieder auf und sah kurz zu Yuki hinab, denn er hatte gespürt wie er während des Falls ein wenig berührt hatte. Wie er schon geahnt hatte war Yuki davon wieder wach geworden und sah ihn nun aus unergründlichen Augen an.   
“Kyo…” hauchte er mit leichter, schmerzverzehrter Stimme, sein Atem ging schwach. Der Rothaarige wandte sich jedoch wieder Akito und den Anderen zu. Dieser hatte sich inzwischen wieder gefasst und die Wut in der Luft war deutlich spürbar. Kyo hielt sich die Seite und stand langsam auf. Als er sich jedoch vollständig streckte, entfleuchte ihm wieder ein schmerzliches keuchen und seine Gesichtszüge entgleisten für einen kurzen Moment.

“Du widerliches Ungeheuer wagst es…” schrie Akito los, doch er wurde sogleich von  
Kyo unterbrochen. “Ich werde nicht zulassen dass du ihm weiterhin so etwas antust!” anklagend wies er auf Yuki “Was gibt dir denn das Recht, ihn so zu behandeln???”

Nun war auch Kyos Wut deutlich spürbar doch Akito erwiderte ungerührt ”Ich bin GOTT!!! Ich kann tun und lassen WAS ich will und WIE ich es will!!! Und du niederes Wesen wirst doch wohl nicht ernsthaft glauben, dass du mich aufhalten kannst.”  
Auf das wutverzehrte Gesicht folgte ein gehässiges Grinsen als er an Kyo vorbei Yuki ansprach “Nun!?! Was sagst du denn dazu Yuki, wie du siehst war scheinbar alles umsonst… er ist ganz freiwillig hergekommen…” der Angesprochene jedoch antwortete nicht, schloss mit einem seufzen die Augen und drehte den Kopf auf die Seite- weg von Akito. 

Kyo jedoch war verwirrt und schaute fragend zwischen dem Oberhaupt des Somaclans und dem verletzten Ratten-Jungen hin und her. Was sollte denn das schon wieder heißen…… freiwillig gekommen??? Oh man… warum hatte sich denn Yuki weggedreht??? Was ging hier eigentlich vor???   
Akito wandte sich nun wieder der Katze vor ihm zu ”Ich weis gar nicht was du für ein Problem hast… das hast du dir doch immer gewünscht… was du nicht konntest habe ich für dich getan… du solltest mir dankbar sein!!! Du hasst ihn und er hasst dich und so wird es immer bleiben!!!” damit holte er erneut zu einem Schlag aus. 

Doch diesmal war Kyo darauf vorbereitet, er fing die Peitschenschnur mit dem Arm ab, unterdrückte den aufkommenden Schmerz und zog Akito zu sich heran “ Du allein hast diesen Hass gesäht, doch ich fürchte für dich dass er niemals Früchte tragen wird. Es mag sein das wir Katz und Maus sind aber ich hasse ihn nicht… ich KANN ihn nicht hassen!!!”   
Nun war es an Akitos Gesichtszügen zu entgleisen, denn damit stieß Kyo den schwarzhaarigen, mit aller Kraft, die er noch aufbringen konnte, von sich und griff in Windeseile nach der vorbereiteten Decke. Dann wickelte er Yuki, so behutsam wie es in der Schnelle nur ging, darin ein. 

Die Ratte stöhnte trotzdem unter dieser Behandlung auf und als Kyo ihn schließlich hochhob, entfuhr seinen Lippen ein kurzen Schrei und er sackte wieder schlaff in den Armen des Älteren zusammen.   
Der Rothaarige fuhr bei jedem Stöhnen des Anderen zusammen doch es ging eben nicht anders.

Die anderen waren noch völlig erstarrt von dem was sie gesehen hatten, denn noch nie zuvor hatte es irgendjemand gewagt Akito zu widersprechen. Dieser jedoch rappelte sich nun wieder auf und kam wie ein wütender Stier auf die beiden zu.

Und wohin jetzt??? Sein Blick fiel auf das Fenster doch er würde nie Unbeschadet mit Yuki im Arm dort hindurch flüchten können und Akito kam immer näher. Würde er einfach versuchen durch den Eingang des Hauses zu fliehen, würde das Oberhaupt der Familie sicher angreifen und Kyo hatte keine Zweifel, dass er sich selbst ohne Yuki nicht lange gegen ihn hätte wehren können auch wenn er schwach aussah.

Verdammt es geht nicht anders!

Er bedeckte Yukis Gesicht mit der Decke und rannte auf das Fenster zu. Dann warf er sich mit seinem ganzen Gewicht rücklings gegen das Glas und spürte wie sich die Splitter in seinen Rücken, seine Beine und Arme bohrten doch er durfte sich von diesem stechenden Schmerz jetzt nicht ablenken lassen, Akito war noch zu nahe und er musste möglichst auf seinen Füßen landen. 

Wäre er eine echte Katze würde er sich wohl weniger Sorgen darum machen müssen. Doch offensichtlich war er dennoch Katze genug denn er landete immerhin auf seinen Füßen auch wenn er beinahe nach vorne überkippte und um ein Haar Yuki fallen gelassen hätte. Im letzten Augenblick jedoch erlangte er sein Gleichgewicht wieder zurück und begann sich aufzurichten.   
Er hatte das Gefühl wirklich jede Glasscherbe zu spüren die in seinen Körper gedrungen war und der Schmerz schien für einen Moment die Oberhand zu gewinnen. Doch dann hörte er wie Yuki in seinen Armen aufstöhnte und sein eigener Schmerz war wie weggeblasen. 

Sofort lief er los. 

Er wusste nicht was ihm überhaupt noch die Kraft verlieh weiter zu rennen doch er rannte einfach. Die Kälte kroch in seine Glieder und er spürte wie seine Finger, welche sich immer noch fest in die Decke krallten, langsam taub wurden. Seine Lungen brannten als er immer wieder tief die eisige Luft einatmete um seinen Körper mit dem nötigen Sauerstoff zu versorgen, den er brauchte um den bewusstlosen Körper in seinen Armen in Sicherheit zu bringen. 

Sein eigener Körper schmerzte und schrie nach Ruhe, nach einer Pause, doch seine Beine trugen ihn unaufhaltsam weiter durch die Nacht. Ohne es im geringsten geplant zu haben stand er nach einiger Zeit vor dem Dojo seines Ziehvaters.   
Doch kaum hatte er dies registriert stieß er die Tür auf und lief weiter in Richtung Wohnzimmer, wo er hoffte seinen Meister anzutreffen. Doch dieser kam ihm zuvor, denn der Lärm den Kyo verursachte war ihm keinesfalls entgangen. Bei Kyos Anblick jedoch erstarrte er und begann dann loszustottern “Kyo… was… ich meine… OH MEIN GOTT!!!”

Doch der Rothaarige hatte jetzt kein Zeit für Erklärungen “Meister… ich … bitte” sein Atem ging schwer und keuchend und er brachte anfangs keinen vernünftigen Satz zustande. Schließlich versuchte er sich wieder einigermaßen unter Kontrolle zu bringen, denn sie mussten so schnell wie möglich hier weg “Wir müssen in die Berge! SCHNELL!!!”   
Die Verzweiflung in seiner Stimme war förmlich greifbar doch auch Kazuma war verwirrt “Aber warum was ist denn überhaupt los???” In diesem Moment sackte Kyo etwas zusammen, hielt sich dennoch weiter auf den Beinen. 

Die Decke, die Yuki die ganze Zeit vor den Blicken Kazumas verborgen gehalten hatte, verrutschte jedoch und Yukis bleiches Gesicht kam zum Vorschein. Der Ältere keuchte ein wenig vor erschrecken auf und sah dann in Kyos flehende Augen “Bitte… wir haben keine Zeit!”

Auch Kazuma erkannte nun, dass wohl schnelles handeln erforderlich war und verbannte vorerst alle störenden Fragen aus seinem Kopf. Er würde Kyo vertrauen… Fragen konnte er später immer noch “Ab ins Auto!!!”


	4. Kapitel 4

\- Kapitel 4 -

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Kyo hatte jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren und hatte kein Ahnung wie lange sie schon fuhren. Er spürte wie seine Verletzungen langsam ihren Tribut forderten… er wurde immer schwächer es schien als hätte sich alles Denken eingestellt und einzig sein Wille und seine natürlichen Instinkte übernahmen sein Handeln.   
Weder spürte er die besorgten Blicke, die ihnen Kazuma durch den Rückspiegel zuwarf, noch registrierte er dass sie anhielten. Erst als Kazuma schließlich die Autotüre öffnete und ihm, den in die Decke eingewickelten Yuki abnehmen wollte, zeigte er endlich eine Reaktion und stieg aus ohne sich jedoch helfen zu lassen. 

Er schwankte gefährlich unter der zusätzlichen Last in seinen Armen, nahm aber keine Hilfe seitens seines Ziehvaters an. Dieser gab schließlich auf Kyo helfen zu wollen und eilte auf die Hütte zu, in der sie zusammen für längere Zeit gelebt und trainiert hatten, um diese schon mal aufzuschließen.   
Kyo taumelte daraufhin mit Yuki im Arm auf das Schlafzimmer zu und Kazuma schob ihm auch diese Tür hilfreich bei Seite. Mit einer Sanftheit die sein Meister nicht von ihm erwartet hatte legte Kyo Yuki auf das Bett und brach dann kurz darauf selbst davor zusammen.

Seine Ohnmacht währte relativ kurz und Kazuma war gerade dabei die letzte Glasscherbe aus Kyos Arm zu entfernen und ihn dann zu verbinden. Kyo sprang beinahe auf, sodass der Ältere nur dank seiner schnellen Reflexe einem Schlag in Richtung seines Kopfes entgehen konnte. 

“Ich… was….???” begann Kyo doch dann fiel ihm alles wieder ein “Yuki!” und er schälte sich aus seinem Bett, taumelte kurz und machte sich dann zu dem anderen Bett auf, in dem immer noch die reglose, von der Decke umhüllte Gestalt lag.  
“Kyo was ist hier los? Ich wollte mir vorhin schon Yuki ansehen doch du hast mich einfach nicht an ihn rangelassen” Kazuma war immer noch sehr verwirrt denn er hätte nie gedacht das Kyo so stark war. Er hatte keine Chance gegen seinen Schüler gehabt obwohl dieser eigentlich ohnmächtig war. Er hatte Yuki mit allen Mitteln verteidigt und Kazuma nicht eine einzige Gelegenheit gegeben ihn näher zu betrachten.

Schließlich hatte er sich erst einmal Kyos Verletzungen gewidmet und dieser hatte aufgehört sich zu wehren als sein Unterbewusstsein endlich registrierte, dass er es nicht mehr auf Yuki abgesehen hatte.

Kyo schwieg, griff nach der Decke und wickelte Yuki vorsichtig ein wenig aus. Als dieser sich jedoch nicht im geringsten rührte, bekam es Kyo wieder mit der Angst zu tun und geriet völlig außer sich.  
“Yuki…. Yuki wach auf!” er begann ihn ein wenig zu schütteln “Yuki nein… bitte du darfst nicht sterben!” er begann zu zittern und schüttelte ihn stärker. Kazuma wurde bei diesen Worten plötzlich eiskalt und er fragte sich zum wiederholten male, was verdammt noch mal vorgefallen war. Er zog die restliche Decke weg, da Kyo ihn nun endlich nicht mehr daran hinderte, und erstarrte.

Der gesamte Körper war völlig blutverschmiert und die Fetzten seines Hemdes klebten ihm an seiner Haut. Sein Gesicht war totenbleich und die Lippen so blass, dass sie sich im Grunde nicht mehr von ihrem Untergrund abhoben.  
Er griff nach Yukis Hand um den Puls zu fühlen, erschrak jedoch ein weiteres mal als er die tiefen Einschnitte an seinen Handgelenken entdeckte.

Kyo verlor nun jegliche Fassung und schluchzte unverständliches Zeug “Kyo! Hey Kyo es ist alles in Ordnung er lebt!” versuchte Kazuma seinen völlig aufgelösten Ziehsohn zu beruhigen.   
Doch dieser sah ihn mit geröteten Augen und mit von Tränen verschmierten Gesicht zu ihm auf und seine Lippen formten nur noch zwei Wörter “Hilf ihm!” dann wurde es nun schon zum zweiten Male innerhalb kürzester Zeit schwarz um ihn.

Kyo erwachte langsam aus seinem traumlosen Schlaf und das erste was er bemerkte war die Dunkelheit, die auf dem Zimmer lag. Wo war er? Er war definitiv nicht zu Hause, es war hier viel zu dunkel. Kein Laternenlicht schien in das Zimmer und doch kam es ihm irgendwie bekannt vor.

Dann viel ihm alles wieder ein. Yuki… Akito… ihre Flucht… Kazuma… die Berghütte… und… ”Yuki!” Mit einem Satz saß er im Bett und keuchte ein wenig auf als er schmerzhaft an seinen Rücken erinnert wurde. Davon erwachte auch Kazuma, der auf einem Stuhl zwischen ihren Betten eingeschlafen war.

Dieser hatte so gut es nur eben unter den Umständen möglich war den misshandelten Körper Yukis behandelt und dabei sich so einiges zusammen gereimt. Die Verletzungen des zierlichen Jungen waren wirklich grauenvoll jedoch konnte er einige zuordnen.   
Die Striemen, vor allem am Rücken, stammten eindeutig von einer Peitsche, doch nicht einmal diese waren unblutig ausgegangen. Er vermutete das Akito- denn kein anderer war zu so etwas fähig- die Peitsche noch mit Knoten präpariert haben musste. 

Außerdem fanden sich auf dem Körper zahlreiche Schnittwunden. Sie waren nicht besonders tief und eigentlich auch nicht lebensgefährlich aber mit Sicherheit sehr schmerzhaft. Dieser Mistkerl musste also auch noch ein Messer oder dergleichen verwendet haben um den Jungen zu quälen.   
Die restliche sonst so helle Haut Yukis war mit blauen Flecken und Blutergüssen übersäht und sowohl an seinen Handgelenken- wie er ja schon entdeckt hatte- als auch bei näherem Betrachten am Hals, war er wohl gefesselt oder festgebunden gewesen.

Während der Behandlung war ihm immer wieder übel geworden, denn die Vorstellung wie diese Verletzungen verursacht wurden und wie der Junge geschrieen und gefleht haben musste drängte sich geradezu auf, es war einfach unvorstellbar wie man jemandem- egal wie sehr man ihn auch hasste- so etwas antun konnte. 

Doch er hatte sich zusammengerissen, denn Yuki brauchte ihn jetzt und auch Kyo hatte ihn schließlich darum gebeten. Dennoch wüsste er gerne welche Rolle dieser in der ganzen Geschichte spielte, aber das würde wohl warten müssen.  
Nachdem alles bestmöglich versorgt und verbunden war, fühlte er wiederholt den Puls des Ratten-Jungen. Er hatte viel Blut verloren und der Pulsschlag war schwach aber regelmäßig. Auch seine Atmung, so kam es ihm vor, hatte sich wieder stabilisiert.

Er entfernte die völlig durchgeblutete Decke, legte ihn sanft in das saubere Bett und zog vorsichtig die Decke über den geschundenen Körper. Als Kyo vorhin zum wiederholten Male zusammengebrochen war, hatte er ihn wieder in sein Bett gelegt und dieses mal schien die Ohnmacht einem tiefen erholsamen Schlaf gewichen zu sein.  
Noch einmal warf er einen Blick auf die Jungen und erschöpft zog der junge Mann einen Stuhl zwischen die Betten, lies sich mit einem erleichtertem Seufzen darauf nieder und kurz darauf war er auch schon eingeschlafen.

Abrupt wurde er jedoch wieder aus seinem traumlosen Schlaf gerissen, denn durch die Stille hallte ein kurzer Aufschrei gefolgt von einem aufkeuchen.  
Kyo war erneut aufgewacht und nun schon wieder drauf und dran aus seinen Bett zu klettern um zu Yuki zu gelangen. Doch dieses mal war der Ältere schneller “Kyo!… Kyo jetzt beruhige dich doch!” 

Als Kyo diese ihm so vertraute Stimme vernahm, sah er auf und blickte in die Augen seines Meisters. Dieser blickte in die angsterfüllten Augen seines Schülers und hielt ihn dann sanft aber doch bestimmt an den Schultern fest. Langsam drückte er ihn dann zurück in die Kissen.  
“Es geht ihm wieder relativ gut. Sein Puls ist regelmäßig und seine Atmung ruhig und auch etwas stärker. Ich habe alles desinfiziert oder mit Salbe versehen und so gut es ging verbunden. Mehr kann ich im Moment nicht für ihn tun!”

Er spürte wie sich Kyo bei diesen Worten langsam entspannte und den Widerstand aufgab. Ergeben lag er in den Kissen, schloss für einen Moment die Augen und dankte jedem einzelnem Gott den er kannte dafür, dass Yuki noch lebte. Auch sein Herzschlag beruhigte sich langsam wieder.  
Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, sah er in ein fragendes Gesicht. “Erzählst du mir nun was passiert ist?” fragte sein Gegenüber mit ruhiger Stimme und Kyo atmete noch einmal tief durch und begann dann zu erzählen…


	5. -Kapitel 5-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jetzt heißt es allein klar kommen...  
> Und zu viel Zeit zum Nachdenken^^

\- Kapitel 5 -

“…dann stand ich plötzlich vor dem Dojo und… naja den Rest kennst du!” Erst jetzt sah er wieder auf und starrte in das fassungslose Gesicht seines Ziehvaters.

“Hättest du mir nicht selbst das alles erzählt, hätte ich das alles ohne zu zögern als Märchen abgetan!” dann kehrte wieder Stille ein und Kyo warf zum wiederholten Male einen besorgten Blick auf das Nebenbett, der jedoch Kazuma nicht verborgen blieb und so schilderte er ihm welche Verletzungen Yuki hatte.

Völlig unerwartet klingelte plötzlich ein Handy und Kazuma schaute überrascht zu seiner Jacke, die achtlos in der Ecke lag. Dennoch stand er auf und wühlte in den Taschen, bis er das Gerät endlich in den Händen hielt und nahm ab.   
Kyo beobachtete alles mit gemischten Gefühlen. Er wusste das Akito alles in Bewegung setzen würde um an sie beide ranzukommen, diese Erniedrigung die er von Kyo erfahren hatte, würde er sich wohl kaum gefallen lassen und er war sich schon fast sicher, dass dieser Anruf damit zu tun haben musste.

Nach kurzer Zeit steckte der weishaarige das Handy zurück in seine Tasche und sah zu Kyo auf “Sie suchen euch!” warf er in die Stille hinein, doch alles was er erntete war ein fragender, ratloser Blick des Kleineren.  
“Hatori hat mich gefragt wie es euch geht und ich hab ihm dann alles kurz beschrieben.” wieder schlich sich eine kurze Pause ein… ”Ich muss von hier fort! Auch Akito ist darauf gekommen, dass du bei mir Hilfe gesucht haben könntest und als er mich dann nicht zu Hause angetroffen hatte, war seine Vermutung für ihn natürlich bestätigt. Aber Hatori und die Anderen haben ihn noch davon überzeugen können, dass ich zu meinem Freund zu Besuch wäre. Saburo du kennst ihn noch???” ein kurzes Nicken des Rothaarigen bestätigte ihn in seiner Annahme.   
Akito ist wie nicht anders zu erwarten auf dem Weg, um das zu überprüfen und wenn ich mich nicht beeile schaffe ich es nicht mehr rechtzeitig!”

Zweifel machten sich auf seinem Gesicht breit. Er konnte doch nicht die beiden Verletzten für unbestimmte Zeit hier oben in der Hütte zu lassen, weit weg von jeglicher Zivilisation. Gut sie hatten jede Menge Vorräte gehortet, aber beide waren verletzt!  
Als Kyo dieses Zweifeln im Gesicht seines Meisters sah, erwiderte er: “Nun geh schon! Wir kommen hier schon zurecht. Meine Verletzungen sind nicht so schlimm, das wird schon werden…” 

Doch Kazuma konnte sich seiner Zweifel nicht vollständig entledigen, aber was hatte er für eine Wahl? “Kyo es tut mir leid, ich… “ Doch er wurde von Kyo unterbrochen “Du solltest dich beeilen!” und Kazuma lenkte schließlich ein “Ist gut!” Damit ging er noch einmal auf den Rothaarigen zu und umarmte diesen “Passt auf euch auf!” flüsterte er ihm noch besorgt ins Ohr und verließ den Raum. 

Kyo lauschte den sich entfernenden Schritten, hörte dann wie die Tür erst geöffnet und wieder geschlossen wurde. Schließlich vernahm er das starten des Motors und das Geräusch der Reifen, die über den Kies zurück auf die Straße rollten, dann entfernte sich das Fahrgeräusch immer weiter von ihm, bis es letztendlich im Rauschen der Bäume unterging.

Die letzte Geste seines Ziehvaters hatte ihn überrascht, er hatte ihn schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr umarmt. Doch eben diese kleine Geste hatte ihn beruhigt und ihm Sicherheit gegeben, denn obwohl er versucht hatte überzeugt zu wirken, war er sich selbst alles andere als sicher gewesen. Aber egal… irgendwie würden sie das schon durchstehen!   
Mit einem Blick zur Seite vergewisserte er sich, dass sich die Bettdecke seines Gegenübers weiterhin gleichmäßig hob und senkte, dann driftete er selbst wieder in den Schlaf, den sein Körper so sehr von ihm verlangte

Als er das nächste mal erwachte, musste er nicht erst überlegen in welcher Situation er sich hier befand, welches ihm vermutlich auch der Umstand erleichterte, dass es dieses mal hell draußen war.   
Sein Körper war völlig entspannt und er lauschte in die Stille hinein. Er konnte den Wind hören, der draußen durch die Bäume streifte und das gelegentliche klirren der gefrorenen Zweige, wenn diese aneinander stießen. Ganz leise glaubte er auch ein weiteres Atemgeräusch hier im Zimmer zu vernehmen. 

Langsam drehte er seinen Kopf zur Seite und beobachtete den Verursacher der Geräusche ein Weile, doch dann vernahm er plötzlich noch ganz neue Laute, die ein kurzes Lächeln auf seine Lippen zauberte… sein Magen hatte geknurrt und das laut und vernehmlich. Kein Wunder, er hatte ja seid über einen Tag nichts mehr gegessen, wenn er davon ausging, dass es bereits Mittag war, was ihm wiederum der Wecker auf seinem Nachttisch bestätigte.

Vorsichtig begann er sich zu regen und spürte auch sogleich den Schmerz in seine Glieder zurückkehren. Einige Minuten und unterdrückte Schmerzenslaute später, saß er endlich auf der Bettkante.   
Wunderbar und jetzt nur noch aufstehen…! Er biss die Zähne zusammen und begann sich aufzurichten. Für einen kurzen Moment wurde ihm schwindelig und er schloss die Augen, dann öffnete er sie wieder und ging behutsam auf die Gestalt, die vor ihm im Bett lag zu und betrachtete diese ausgiebig. Die Sonne schien durch das Fenster und beleuchtete das feminin wirkende Gesicht des scheinbar schlafenden Jungen.

War der etwa schon immer so schön gewesen??? Diese wunderbaren Lippen, die langen Wimpern- für die so manches Mädchen töten würde- und diese zarte Haut… Wie es sich wohl anfühlen würde diese zu berühren? Wie hatte er ihn nur jemals auch nur annähernd hassen können?  
Die sonst eher mausgrauen Haare Yukis glänzten im Licht der Sonne silbern und einige Strähnen fielen ihm wirr ins Gesicht. Kyo streckte seine Hand aus und strich sie ihm behutsam auf die Seite. Doch seine Hand verweilte noch etwas länger und er streichelte vorsichtig über die samtweiche Haut der Wange- wohl eine der wenigen Stellen an Yukis Körper, die unversehrt waren- und errötete dann, als ihm bewusst wurde was er da gerade eigentlich getan hatte. 

Konnte sich etwas falsches denn so wunderbar anfühlen??? 

Was dachte er denn da eigentlich über Yuki?… er war verwirrt. Solche Gefühle waren für ihn neu und fremd. Empfand er mehr für ihn als die Freundschaft, die sich zwischen ihnen unbemerkt entwickelt hatte? Es war alles noch so frisch… er hatte das erste mal das Gefühl wirklich einen Freund zu haben, der ihn auch wirklich kannte.

Alle Seiten… die guten wie auch die schlechten, nicht wie die Freunde in der Schule, die er immer spielend leicht fand, doch diese kannten ihn nur zur Hälfte. Sie wussten weder von dem Fluch der Katze noch von seiner zweiten Gestalt… konnten es nicht wissen. Es hatte ihm nie etwas ausgemacht, dass sie es nicht wussten und er war sogar froh darüber als normaler Mensch angesehen zu werden.   
Doch… Yuki war anders… er schien immer genau zu wissen wie er sich fühlte und was er dachte, wusste was er tun musste um ihn aufzumuntern, verwickelte ihn in eines ihrer Streitgespräche oder zettelte einen kleinen Kampf an um ihn auf andere Gedanken zu bringen. Er schien ihn einfach zu verstehen.

Kyo befand dass ihn diese Grübelei nicht weiterbringen würde, wandte sich schließlich mit einem letzten kurzen Blick von ihm ab und ging vorsichtig in Richtung Küche. Einmal musste er jedoch innehalten, denn das Schwindelgefühl war zurückgekehrt.   
Er schloss die Augen und lehnte sich gegen die Wand bis der Anfall vorüber war. Wieder einmal machte er sich Gedanken ob das alles wirklich gut gehen würde, doch der Rest verlief ohne große Probleme und so hatte er nach einer Weile ein annehmbares Essen zubereitet. Damit stapfte er nun zurück ins Schlafzimmer, denn Yuki so lange allein zu lassen behagte ihm ganz und gar nicht.

Bei seinem Bett angekommen lies er sich vorsichtig zurück in die Kissen sinken und seufzte erst einmal erleichtert auf. Diese ganze Kocherei war doch ziemlich anstrengend gewesen und es war ja nicht so, dass seine Verletzungen schon alle verheilt waren… schön wär’s. 

Langsam begann er zu essen. Letztendlich hatte er gleich etwas mehr von der Reissuppe gekocht, sodass er sich nicht immer wieder an den Herd stellen musste. Wozu gab es denn schließlich Mikrowellen? Außerdem hatten sie auch noch eine große Auswahl an Fertiggerichten wie zum Beispiel verschiedene Sorten Ramen, bei denen man letztendlich nur noch heißes Wasser draufschütten musste.   
Aber Kyo wollte dass, sollte Yuki aufwachen, dieser sich nicht gleich die wohlmöglich ungesunden Fertiggerichte zumutete. Er sollte lieber eine gute Reissuppe essen, das Allerheilmittel schlechthin, wie er fand.

Ohne seinen Blick von dem jüngeren zu wenden, löffelte er weiter seine Suppe und seine Gedanken begaben sich ein weiteres mal auf Wanderschaft.

Irgendetwas stimmte nicht mit ihm… dass er Yuki geholfen hatte war ja selbstverständlich gewesen, vielleicht nicht unter den Feinden- die sie einmal waren- aber doch unter Freunden. Jedoch… ihn lies das Gefühl nicht los, dass mehr dahinter steckte.   
Als er ihn dort auf dem Boden liegend gefunden hatte, wurde ihm das erste mal bewusst wie wichtig ihm Yuki inzwischen geworden war. Er hatte solche Angst gehabt… solche Angst ihn zu verlieren. Und nicht zu vergessen die Aktion vorhin. Wieder zeichnete ein zartes rot seine Wangen. Was war eigentlich in ihn gefahren Yuki einfach so über die Wange zu streicheln?   
Aber es war doch so ein schönes Gefühl gewesen, ihm wurde innerlich richtig warm… Er hörte sich selbst nicht aufseufzen, denn seine Gedanken überschlugen sich beinahe. Wie es wohl wäre andere Bereiche dieser wunderbar zarten Haut so berühren…… 

Doch dann schüttelte er über seine eigenen Gedanken den Kopf. Das durfte er doch jetzt nicht denken, schließlich lag das Objekt seiner Begierde….   
Stopp… hatte er das wirklich gerade gedacht…? Noch mal… schließlich lag Yuki ziemlich schwer verletzt und schlussendlich völlig hilflos hier vor ihm. Sie hatten andere Probleme…

Damit stellte Kyo seinen leeren Teller auf den Nachttisch und stand wieder auf….   
Er sollte sich unbedingt abgewöhnen so schnell aufzustehen, das stand fest…! 

Als sich schließlich doch die aufgekommene Übelkeit verbunden mit dem Schwindelanfall wieder gelegt hatten, setzte er sich behutsam in Bewegung.  
Jetzt würde er sich um Yuki kümmern!!!  
Und so suchte er alles zusammen was er für sein ehrgeiziges Vorhaben gebrauchen würde und war innerlich froh darüber, dass Kazuma und er immer viel zu viel Verbandsutensielien und die verschiedensten Heilsalben hier in der Hütte gelagert hatten. 

Naja er musste zugeben dass sie sich… oder besser er sich bei ihrem Training häufiger verletzt hatte und sein Ziehvater war bei so etwas schon immer übervorsichtig gewesen.   
Bei dem Gedanken an seinen Meister breitete sich wieder ein warmes Lächeln auf Kyos Gesicht aus und versorgte ihn innerlich mit neuer Energie.


	6. -Kapitel 6-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yukis Sichtweise...

\- Kapitel 6 -

Einige Zeit später stand ein ziemlich erschöpfter und doch ein wenig stolzer Kyo vor dem kleinen vollgestapelten Tisch im Schlafzimmer, den er vorhin mit viel Mühe hierher geschafft hatte.   
Er hatte alles mögliche zusammengetragen, nur für den Falle eines Falles… 

Verbandsmaterial, Salben, Cremes und natürlich auch eine Flasche Wasser und ein sauberes Glas aus der Küche, denn egal wie, Yuki musste so bald wie möglich etwas trinken. Er brauchte unbedingt Flüssigkeit, schließlich wollte Kyo ja nicht, dass Yuki völlig dehydrierte. 

Er wischte sich etwas Schweiß von der Stirn und wurde sich des brennenden Schmerzes bewusst, als er mit den noch relativ frischen- zum Teil wieder offenen- Kratzern über sein Gesicht fuhr. Dann vernahm er ein leichtes aufkeuchen vom Fenster her und sofort waren alle Gedanken an seine eigenen Schmerzen wie weggeweht. Er drehte sich zu seinem Patienten um und lief auf ihn zu.

Er schien nicht aufgewacht zu sein, wie er zuerst angenommen hatte, aber dennoch regte er sich. Das vorhin noch so entspannte Gesicht, war nun völlig verkrampft. Die Stirn war in Falten gelegt und die Augen fest zusammengekniffen. Kalter Schweiß bedeckte seine Stirn und er warf hilflos den Kopf von einer Seite zur anderen.

Kyo ahnte was hier vorging… Yuki hatte wohl einen Alptraum….

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Wieder einmal hatten sie sich in eine ihrer kleinen Streitereien verwickelt, die er genoss wie jedes einzelne mal zuvor auch. Doch es ertönte plötzlich das klingeln des Telefons, was ihre Auseinandersetzung für kurze Zeit unterbrach.   
Dann sprangen sie beide, wie auf Kommando auf und lieferten sich einen erbitterten Kampf um den Telefonhörer, den er- wie immer- gewann. Er hielt ihn sich mit einer Hand ans Ohr und mit der anderen Kyo auf Distanz.

Schließlich konzentrierte er sich auf den Anrufer und am anderen Ende der Leitung ertönte eine ihm wohlbekannte Stimme. Yuki spürte wie sich eisige Kälte in ihm ausbreitete. Nur am Rande bemerkte er wie Kyo von ihm abließ, er hörte wie die Stimme auf ihn einredete doch er verstand den Sinn des Gesagten nicht.   
Seine Gedanken waren weit weg, die Angst schnürte ihn vollkommen ein und er hatte das Gefühl keine Luft mehr zu bekommen. Immer wieder sah er ihn vor sich… in dem dunklen Raum… allein gelassen… völlig hilflos ihm ausgeliefert… - Akito. 

Plötzlich ertönte ein Name und all seine Sinne konzentrierten sich auf das Gesagte- …Kyo…! Was hatte er gerade gesagt…? 

“…ich weis von deinen Gefühlen für dieses elende Ungeheuer…!” Das gehässiges Lachen Akitos ertönte an seinem Ohr “…du möchtest doch bestimmt nicht, dass ich Kyo zu mir bestelle, oder?” wieder eine kurze Pause und ein kichern am anderen Ende.  
“Ich erwarte dich innerhalb der nächsten halben Stunde!” Nein….. Nein er wollte nicht… nicht zu ihm… aber Kyo… er durfte nicht zulassen, dass Akito ihn zu sich holte. Kyo…..!

“Yuki? Hast du mich verstanden???” ertönte wieder die schneidende Stimme Akitos durch den Hörer, drang wie ein scharfgeschliffenes Messer in seinen Gedanken. Yuki gab seinen letzten Widerstand endgültig auf, er würde nicht zulassen dass Kyo etwas passierte “Ja, natürlich!” Er legte auf, begab sich zur Haustür und nahm seinen Mantel vom Haken.  
“Was… ?” Natürlich, die anderen wussten ja nicht was los war und er spürte den besorgten Blick Kyos auf seinem Rücken. “Ich muss ins Haupthaus!!!…. Ich… Akito…” dann versagte seine Stimme. Er brachte es nicht über sich, Kyo ins Gesicht zu sehen doch er wollte auch nicht, dass Kyo sich auch noch Sorgen um ihn machte.

“Ich bin gegen Abend wieder da!” brachte er noch leise hervor und beeilte sich schnell von hier wegzukommen, er ertrug es nicht diese Blicke auf sich zu spüren und schloss möglichst schnell die Tür hinter sich.

Es war kalt, denn eisiger Wind blies ihm entgegen, lies seine Haare fliegen und färbte die sonst so blassen Wangen des Jungen in einen zarten rotton. Seinen Finger begannen langsam taub zu werden, doch er bemerkte das nicht. Immer noch war er in seiner inneren Kälte gefangen.   
Wie konnte Akito denn nur so etwas erfahren… wie konnte er es wissen? Etwa, weil er Gott war??? Daran wollte er nicht glauben. Er wollte doch nur frei sein, das wollte er schon immer und nun erfuhr er, dass dieser elende Mistkerl alles über sie wusste. Sie konnten keinen Schritt tun, keinen Gedanken fassen, ohne dass er davon mitbekam. 

Betrübt ließ er den Kopf hängen und starrte seine Füße an, die scheinbar alleine ihren Weg fanden. Akito hatte ihn in der Hand, er wusste von seinen Gefühlen, das einzige von dem er immer geglaubt hatte, dass es ihm allein gehören würde.

Er wollte nicht auch noch daran glauben, dass ihm diese einzige Zuflucht nun ebenfalls genommen wurde… nein besser… niemals existiert hatte!

Es war nicht nur die Freundschaft, die Akito angesprochen hatte… er sprach von mehr… er sprach von Liebe. Eigentlich hätte er alles abstreiten müssen oder zumindest für den ersten Moment verwirrt sein müssen, aber er war sich von dem Moment an als er es aussprach sicher gewesen, dass Akito die Wahrheit gesagt hatte.

Schon eine ganze Weile hatte er gespürt, dass sich etwas zwischen ihnen verändert hatte. Sie waren Freunde geworden. Sie, die doch eigentlich Feinde hätten sein sollen.  
Nun genossen sie auf ihre Art die Gesellschaft des anderen. Die Kämpfe, ihre Wortgefechte, kleine Streitereien nebenher, das alles würde er schmerzlich vermissen.   
Doch noch nie war er davon ausgegangen, dass mehr dahinter stecken könnte. Er spürte dieses andere Gefühl in sich, doch er kannte es nicht, hätte es nicht einmal beschreiben können, wenn ihn jemand gefragt hätte. Es verwirrte ihn und er hatte es verdrängt, weil er die noch so frische Erfahrung der Freundschaft zwischen ihnen nicht gefährden wollte.

War dieses Gefühl etwa… war das die Liebe?

Seine Gedanken rasten. Er wusste nicht wie sie sich anfühlte, hatte sie nie wirklich erfahren. Woher sollte er denn wissen…  
Das brachte nichts. Er kam so nicht weiter. Tief im inneren wusste er aber dass er mehr für Kyo empfand, als er eigentlich sollte. Er wandte seine Gedanken davon ab und widmete sich seinem eigentlichem Hauptproblem zu.

Was wollte dann Akito von ihm? 

Er hatte doch Kyo nur als Druckmittel genutzt , oder? Er wollte ihn doch nur dazu zwingen ins Haupthaus, zu ihm zu kommen. Oder ging es ihm wirklich um die Beziehung zwischen ihm und Kyo? Wobei er nicht einmal wusste ob Kyo überhaupt ähnlich für ihn empfand, vielleicht war er es auch nur leid immer wieder zu verlieren oder hatte eingesehen das es keinen Sinn machte sich gegenseitig zu verletzen.  
Ihm gefiel dieser Gedanke nicht wirklich, doch vielleicht war es besser wenn Kyo nicht mehr für ihn empfand… es wäre leichter für ihn…

So in seinen Gedanken versunken, bekam er nicht mit, dass er sich bereits im inneren Bereich des Anwesens der Somafamilie befand. Er spürte nicht die verwunderten Blicke der anderen auf ihm, weil sie sich fragten wieso er scheinbar freiwillig zurück gekommen war.   
Alle wussten von seiner Beziehung zu Akito, sie wussten davon und hatten nichts unternommen, als er ihn eingesperrt und gequält hatte. Sie hatten ihn einfach seinem Schicksal in Form von Akito überlassen, es war ihnen egal gewesen, Hauptsache sie konnten weiter ihr gemütliches Leben führen.

Yuki hatte sich letztendlich damit abgefunden, dass nur wenige je versucht hatten sich überhaupt bei ihm zu entschuldigen. Er wusste, dass sie es sowieso nicht hätten verhindern können. Akito hatte einfach zu viel Macht über sie, auch wenn er nicht wusste wo diese Macht ihren Ursprung hatte, so war sie doch unleugbar vorhanden.

Etwas überrascht bemerkte er, dass er stehen geblieben war und als er aufsah, blickte er geradewegs auf die Tür zu Akitos Haus. Als ihm das bewusst wurde bemerkte er, wie ihm der kalte Schweiß ausbrach und auch seine tief in ihm verwurzelte Angst kehrte mit aller Macht zurück.   
Sein Atem beschleunigte sich und sein Herzschlag dröhnte laut in seinen Ohren. Für kurze Zeit hatte er das Gefühl den Boden unter den Füßen zu verlieren, in einen Abgrund gestoßen zu werden und tiefe schwarze Dunkelheit bemächtigte sich seiner.

Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, wurde ihm bewusst, dass er in die Knie gegangen war und nun auf dem gefrorenen Erdboden saß. Erschrocken über diese heftige Reaktion richtete er sich schnell wieder auf. Niemand sollte diese Schwäche seinerseits bemerken und am wenigsten Akito selbst.  
Er atmete tief durch, versuchte seinen Herzschlag zu beruhigen und streckte seine Hand aus um die Türe zu öffnen. Dabei bemerkte er, zu seinem entsetzen, dass diese immer noch zitterte. Bevor er sich noch weiterhin große Gedanken machen konnte, die seine Angst vermutlich noch verschlimmert hätten, nahm er allen Mut zusammen und schob die Tür schließlich auf.


	7. - Kapitel 7 -

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiter mit Yukis Sicht der Dinge...

\- Kapitel 7 -

Es war dunkel und alles so wie er es in Erinnerung hatte, so wie er es jedes mal in seinen Alpträumen sah.   
Das zittern drohte sich auf seinen restlichen Körper auszuweiten und so ballte er seine Hände zu Fäusten um es zu unterbinden. Seine Fingernägel bohrten sich schmerzhaft in seinen Handballen, doch indem er sich auf diesen Schmerz konzentrierte, wurde er sich seines Körpers wieder vollends bewusst und es gelang ihm, wieder einen Großteil unter seine Kontrolle zubringen. Nur sein Herzschlag wollte sich einfach nicht beruhigen. 

Schritt für Schritt tastete er sich nun durch den Korridor, entledigte sich- noch im Eingangsbereich- seines Mantels und seiner Schuhe. Als er wieder aufsah bemerkte er Kureno der ihn besorgt musterte, jedoch sonst kein Wort von sich gab. 

Dies lies Yuki für einen Moment innehalten und er blickte etwas fragend zu ihm zurück, doch er sollte keine Antworten erhalten, denn Kureno schritt in Richtung Ausgang. Kurz blieb er neben ihm stehen und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter- sie zitterte, ebenso wie seine eigenen.   
Ganz leise und kaum vernehmlich, sodass es Yuki nur verstand, weil sich ihre Köpfe so nah beieinander befanden flüsterte er ihm zu: “Es… es tut mir leid… “ seine Stimme versagte ”… verzeih mir…!”  
Mit schnellen Schritten verschwand er aus dem Haus und lies einen völlig verwirrten Yuki zurück. 

Das Zittern und die Angst kehrten mit aller Macht zurück. Für was hatte er sich gerade entschuldigt? Dieser Gesichtsausdruck ging ihm nicht mehr aus dem Kopf, es sah beinahe so aus, als würde er jeden Moment anfangen zu weinen, doch das konnte nicht sein… er hatte Kureno noch nie weinen gesehen. 

Ein eisiger Schauer überlief seinen Rücken, es war ernst gemeint- wirklich ernst- so etwas konnte man nicht spielen und warum sollte er das auch tun?  
Hatte er sich für die Vergangenheit entschuldigt? Aber warum dann ausgerechnet jetzt??? Ein neuer Gedanke erschien in seinem Kopf…… ging es ihm etwa um die Zukunft…?

Die Angst schien einfach übermächtig als könnte sie ihn mit Leichtigkeit überwältigen. Er wollte nicht weitergehen nicht zu ihm… - zu Akito. Er wollte sich nur noch verstecken, in den hintersten Winkel eines Raumes zwängen, einfach unsichtbar werden. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben wünschte er sich wirklich eine Ratte zu sein, um einfach durch irgendein Schlupfloch in die Freiheit zu entfliehen.

Doch… er konnte nicht! So sehr er es auch wollte. Ja, er könnte wegrennen….., mit Leichtigkeit sogar, könnte fliehen… Irgendwohin wo ihn niemand kannte… könnte sich dort sogar ein Leben aufbauen… ohne die Zwänge der Familie. Er war nicht dumm er würde schon eine Arbeit finden und Geld verdienen aber er würde alleine bleiben… für immer… ganz allein… einsam.  
Das würde er nicht aushalten, er würde verrückt werden…, kaputt gehen…, daran zerbrechen… Auch wenn er immer behauptete niemanden zu brauchen,, so wusste er doch, dass er ohne jemanden an seiner Seite nicht leben konnte… nicht leben wollte.

Er wollte wieder nach Hause, zu Shigure und zu Kyo… ja vor allem zu Kyo. 

Es würde keinen Sinn machen, wenn er versuchte das zu verleugnen. Er war ihm wichtig, wichtiger als es je irgendjemand für ihn gewesen war. Ob es nur Freundschaft war, die er für ihn empfand, oder ob sogar mehr dahinter steckte, war dabei völlig belanglos.   
Würde er versuchen zu fliehen, könnte er Kyo nie wieder sehen und Akito würde ihn an seiner Stelle dafür bestrafen, dessen war er sich sicher.  
Das konnte und würde er nicht zulassen, Kyo durfte nicht wegen ihm leiden!

Diesen Entschluss endgültig fassend, richtete er sich schließlich wieder auf und begann den langen, dunklen Gang hinab zu schreiten, ohne die geringste Ahnung, was ihn hinter der letzten Tür erwartete.

Kaum stand er vor besagter Tür, wurde sie- für ihn völlig unerwartet- aufgeschoben und hinter ihr erwartete ihn bereits die Person, die er eigentlich am aller wenigsten sehen wollte- Akito.  
Dieser begrüßte ihn mit seinem üblichen eisigen Lächeln “Ich hatte schon begonnen daran zu Zweifeln, dass du den Mut aufbringst zu mir zu kommen, mein Schatz!” Eisige Augen blickten, entgegen seiner Worte, völlig ungerührt in seine eigenen.

“Ich wollte mich gerade auf den Weg zu unserem verdammten Monster machen, aber glücklicher Weise hast du mir das ja erspart…” Yuki brachte immer noch kein Wort heraus, viel zu sehr war er darauf konzentriert seine Atmung unter Kontrolle zu halten “… ich hatte schon befürchtet ich müsste mir die Hände an dieser Missgeburt schmutzig machen.”   
Er spürte wie seine Hände feucht wurden und pressten seine Fingernägel wieder in seine Handballen. Akito trat einen Schritt zur Seite “Komm doch rein!”   
Yuki nahm sich zusammen und setzte zu sprechen an, in der Hoffnung dass seine Stimme nicht zitterte “Was willst du von mir?” Er blickte ihm direkt in die Augen und machte keinerlei Anstalten sich in den Raum zu bewegen, er hoffte dabei sehr, dass Akito seine eigentliche Angst verborgen blieb. 

Doch dieser Wunsch sollte ihm nicht erfüllt werden, Akito sah ihm genau an, dass er nur mit großer Mühe seine Atmung unter Kontrolle hielt und auch das zittern der zusammengepressten Hände blieb ihm keinesfalls verborgen. Wieder legte er sein allzeit bewehrtes Lächeln auf seine Lippen und hob seine Hand.   
Er strich mit ihr über Yukis Wange doch dieser schreckte daraufhin zurück und nicht mehr in der Lage seine Angst zu verbergen, riss er verschreckt die Augen auf. 

“Kannst du dir das nicht denken mein Schatz?” Wieder trat er einen Schritt auf ihn zu und griff nach seiner Hand, Yuki wich abermals zurück. Akitos Lächeln verschwand so schnell wie es erschienen war und wurde durch einem, von purem Hass durchzogenen Ausdruck ersetzt.   
“Es ist wegen ihm, nicht war?” hart griff er nach seinem Arm als Yuki immer noch schwieg und zog ihn mit einer raschen Bewegung in das Zimmer. Yuki geriet ins stolpern und wäre fast der Länge nach auf den Boden gestürzt, wenn er sich nicht im letzten Moment noch am Tisch hätte abfangen können.   
Ja, man sah es ihm nicht an aber Akito war stark, verdammt stark und nun war er auch noch wütend.

“Was fällt dir eigentlich ein ihn MIR vorzuziehen? Wie kannst du es wagen… ?” er wurde immer lauter und seine Stimme überschlug sich fast. Seine Hände griffen nach dem Hemdkragen Yukis und er drückte ihn gegen den Tisch, der ihn eben noch gerettet hatte. Nun spürte er ihn hart in seinem Rücken und er lies ihm nicht den geringsten Platz auszuweichen oder Abstand zu gewinnen.  
“Warum? WARUM?” Akito schrie ihn an, die Maske des Hasses immer noch im Gesicht. Der Kragen seines Hemdes wurde immer enger und begann ihm die Luft abzuschnüren. Eine Hand krallte sich schmerzhaft in seinen Arm und begann ihn durchzuschütteln. 

“Antworte mir gefälligst!” Yuki besann sich und ihm wurde bewusst, dass es wohl besser wäre Akito nicht noch weiter durch sein Schweigen zu verärgern und so presste er trotz der Atemnot ein “Ich weis es nicht!” hervor. Doch das schien Akito keineswegs zu beruhigen und er stieß ihn mit voller Wucht auf den Boden. Yuki schlug hart auf dem Holz auf.  
Noch völlig überrascht von dieser heftigen Reaktion stemmte sich der jüngere wieder auf die Knie und schaute zu Akito auf. Was er sah, lies ihn sichtlich erbleichen. Er hatte ihr Oberhaupt noch nie so extrem wütend gesehen.  
Die Luft um ihn herum schien geladen zu sein und als er wieder die Stimme erhob kam es Yuki vor, als würde sie alles in ihrer Umgebung einfrieren. Ihm lief es eiskalt den Rücken hinunter. 

“Also ist es wirklich wahr?” seine Stimme war leise und doch waren die Worte mit einer schärfe ausgesprochen die Yuki innerlich wieder zusammenzucken lies, er schwieg weiterhin, überhaupt nicht in der Lage etwas vernünftiges zu Stande zu bringen.

“Das wird er mir büßen!” erst jetzt erwachte Yuki wieder aus seiner Starre und griff nach Akitos Kimono als dieser sich gerade umdrehte um aus dem Zimmer zu gehen. “Nein! Bitte… !” ruckartig drehte sich Akito wieder um und starrte mit seinen kalten Augen auf ihn hinab “Seid wann???”   
Nun war Yuki doch verwirrt, seid wann??? Seid wann was…??? Das sprach er schließlich auch aus und erntete dadurch noch zornigere Blicke als zuvor.   
“Seid wann habt ihr diese Beziehung, verdammt???” er begann wieder zu schreien “Beziehung???… aber ich… wir… haben keine Beziehung!”

Das war zu viel für Akito und er griff wieder nach Yukis Arm. Seine Finger bohrten sich erneut schmerzhaft in sein Fleisch und ein kleiner Schmerzenslaut kam über seine Lippen. “Du wagst es MICH anzulügen? Was fällt dir eigentlich ein? Du hast wohl vergessen in welcher Situation du dich befindest?!”  
Wieder wurde er durchgeschüttelt und er schloss kurz seine Augen. Nein, er hatte nicht vergessen in welcher Situation er sich befand, er war sich dessen durchaus bewusst und gerade das machte es schließlich auch so schwer eine Entscheidung zu treffen.

“Ich habe nicht gelogen! Es war die Wahrheit, wir haben keine Beziehung.” und ganz leise fügte er noch hinzu “…er weis doch gar nichts von meinen Gefühlen!” doch Akito verstand ihn sehr wohl.  
” Dann wird er sicherlich überrascht sein, wenn ich ihn jetzt herbestelle und erstrecht wenn ich ihn bestrafe…!” sein herzloses Grinsen war auf sein Gesicht zurückgekehrt.  
Yuki erstarrte erneut.   
Das konnte er doch nicht machen, er hatte doch gerade erzählt… “Nein, bitte Akito… er kann doch… nichts dafür!” er krallte seine Finger fester in den Kimono.

“Er kann nichts dafür? Natürlich kann er was dafür… er existiert… er lebt und das ist seine größte Schuld überhaupt!” Yuki war der Verzweiflung nahe und vergrub sein Gesicht und dem feinen Stoff “Akito, bitte…!”  
Akitos grinsen wurde immer breiter, er hatte ihn genau da, wo er ihn haben wollte. “Wenn ich dich recht verstehe möchtest du also, dass ich meine Wut an dir ganz alleine auslasse?!?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heute gibt es gleich noch ein weiteres Kapitel... weil ihr so lange warten mustet ^^°


	8. - Kapitel 8 -

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yukis POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ACHTUNG! Explicit Violence!
> 
> Ehrlich das Kapitel ist sehr explizit...

\- Kapitel 8 -

Der Jüngere versteifte sich kurz, als ihm die Auswirkungen seiner Worte bewusst wurde, nickte dann aber zaghaft, die Augen geschlossen. Er hatte ihm doch gar keine andere Wahl gelassen. Ergeben senkte er den Kopf.   
Als nächstes spürte er, wie Akitos Finger unter sein Kinn fuhren und es langsam anhoben. Etwas überrascht öffnete er seine Augen wieder und alles was er sah, war das Gesicht des Älteren direkt vor seinem eigenen. Kurz darauf berührte etwas weiches seine Lippen und er zog erschrocken seinen Kopf zurück.

Das konnte doch jetzt nicht wahr sein… er hatte ihn gerade wirklich… geküsst!!!

Akito sprühte indes schon wieder vor Zorn “Du elendes… was erlaubst du dir eigentlich???” er holte mit der Hand aus und lies sie schließlich auf Yukis Wange niederschnellen. Dieser wurde von der Wucht des Schlages überrascht, nach hinten umgerissen und ging abermals zu Boden.  
“Ich werde dich schon dazu bringen mich zu lieben. Du wirst mich um meine Liebe anflehen, wenn ich mit dir fertig bin.” Er stapfte an Yuki vorbei in Richtung Schrank, zog eine Schublade auf und wühlte in ihr herum. Der Grauhaarige begann sich wieder aufzurappeln, kniete sich auf den Boden und hielt sich die schmerzende Wange. 

Was hatte er denn jetzt mit ihm vor? Ihm fielen die Worte Kurenos wieder ein und fröstelnd stellten sich die Härchen auf seinen Armen auf. 

In diesem Moment schien Akito endlich fündig geworden zu sein, denn er kam wieder auf Yuki zu. Dieser blickte ein wenig auf und erschrak als er erkannte was der Andere da in der Hand hielt.  
Voller Hass sah er auf ihn nieder, doch Yuki hatte das Gefühl, dass sich nicht nur Hass sondern auch pure Vorfreude in seinen dunklen Augen widerspiegelte. Er ergriff das rechte Handgelenk Yukis und zog es zu sich hoch. Dann band er das eine Seil, welches er mitgebracht hatte, um das schmale Gelenk des Jüngeren und zog es fest zu.

Ein kurzes aufkeuchen konnte er nicht mehr verhindern, als sich die grobe Schnur in seine Haut grub. Doch Akito dachte gar nicht daran die Schlinge etwas zu weiten, er griff nach dem anderen Gelenk und fuhr mit seiner wenig sanften Behandlung fort. 

Yuki versuchte inzwischen das ständige pochen in seiner Hand zu ignorieren, doch es wollte einfach nicht funktionieren, viel zu heftig schlug sein Herz und pumpte das Blut unaufhörlich durch die nun viel zu engen, abgeschnürten Adern.  
Plötzlich wurde er hochgerissen und die Knoten zogen sich noch mehr zu. Überrascht schlug er die Augen auf. Er hatte überhaupt nicht mitbekommen, dass er sie konzentriert geschlossen hatte, ebenso wenig wie er bemerkt hatte, dass Akito fertig zu sein schien.

Er zerrte ihn mit sich und hielt dann neben einem dicken Balken, der mitten im Raum stand und wohl das Dach stützte, inne. Der Ältere nahm das andere Ende des Seils, welches mit seinem rechten Arm verbunden war und band es nun fest um den Balken. Dann zog er an dem Seil um seinen linken Arm in die entgegen gesetzte Richtung. Er wurde auseinander gezogen und er Akito band auch dieses Ende an einem Balken fest, sodass er sich so gut wie gar nicht mehr bewegen konnte.

Völlig hilflos hing er, die Arme weit ausgebreitet, mitten im Zimmer und Akito kam abermals auf ihn zu und hob seinen Kopf an. Er sah ihm kalt in die Augen “Nun, hast du es dir vielleicht doch noch überlegt, mein Schatz?”, wieder legte er seine Lippen auf die Yukis, doch dieser konnte nicht anders.   
Obwohl er kaum noch Bewegungsfreiheit hatte, wendete er seinen Kopf ab. Er konnte das nicht, er wusste er würde diese Reaktion sehr bald bereuen aber es ging einfach nicht.

“Gut, wenn du es nicht anders willst… !” er entfernte sich wieder von ihm und noch in der selben Bewegung griff er auf den Tisch und nahm die schwarze Lederschnur, die er vorhin dort abgelegt hatte zur Hand.   
Yuki hatte sie bereits bemerkt und er ahnte was Akito nun vor hatte. Der Schwarzhaarige trat hinter ihn und entwickelte langsam die Schnur, legte sie dann jedoch wieder zur Seite- als ihm aufging, dass er noch etwas vergessen hatte- und trat näher zu ihm. 

Er stand nun genau hinter ihm und legte seine Arme um den Körper seines Opfers, fuhr mit seinen Händen über den Brustkorb des Jüngeren. Yuki verspannte sich völlig und er begann erneut zu zittern. Er konnte sich nicht wehren, war völlig hilflos, niemand würde ihm hier heraushelfen können.   
Er sah Kyos Bild vor sich. Er wollte nicht so berührt werden…, von niemandem, von niemandem… außer vielleicht Kyo.   
Langsam fuhren die eisigen Hände Akitos unter sein Hemd und Yuki warf seinen Kopf hin und her, in der Hoffnung er würde endlich von ihm ablassen. Zu seiner Verwunderung geschah dies auch und Akito beugte seinen Kopf ein wenig vor. 

Leise flüsterte er ihm ins Ohr und warmer Atem streifte seinen Hals “Wenn du mich nicht lieben willst, dann wirst du eben lernen mich zu fürchten!”   
Seine Hände griffen wieder zu seinem Hemd, nun jedoch nicht mehr sanft, er riss es einfach auseinander und trat daraufhin ein paar Schritte zurück. Von neuem ergriff er die Peitsche und holte auch sogleich zum Schlag aus.

Yuki zuckte zusammen, als kaltes, totes Leder auf warme weiche Haut traf. Seiner Kehle entrang sich kein Laut, doch im inneren schrie er.  
Seine Seele schrie. Es war nicht nur der körperliche Schmerz der immer wieder aufkam, als Akito erbarmungslos auf ihn einschlug. Es war der Hass, die pure Ablehnung, das Gefühl von einem Menschen wirklich willentlich und mit voller Absicht verletzt zu werden, das brachte seine Seele zum schreien.

Sein Rücken brannte, er musste feuerrot sein, doch noch immer gab er keinen Mucks von sich. Er würde ihm nicht diese Genugtuung verschaffen.  
Hätte er jedoch gewusst was ihm deswegen bevorstand, hätte sich seine Meinung vielleicht noch geändert…

Denn die Wut des Älteren wuchs immer weiter. Warum, verdammt noch mal, gab der nicht den geringsten Laut von sich? Er wollte ihn schreien hören, wollte hören, wie er litt, wollte spüren, wie er brach. Durch ihn. Unter seinen Händen.

Er schlug härter, doch es half nichts. Der entblößte Oberkörper vor ihm zuckte bei jedem Schlag zusammen, doch er vernahm keinen Laut, außer das surrende Geräusch während das Leder durch die Luft schnellte und schließlich, der peitschende Laut, wenn die Schnur ihr Ziel erreichte.  
Akitos Geduld neigte sich nach und nach dem Ende und er überlegte sich einen neueren Plan “Du willst also nicht schreien, wie es scheint…?” stellte er mit ruhiger Stimme fest “Wahrscheinlich tut es überhaupt nicht weh… Nun dem kann Abhilfe geschafft werden, nicht wahr?!?”

Er spürte, wie die groben Fasern in seine Handgelenke schnitten, bemerkte, wie sie sich immer tiefer gruben. Seine Finger wurden als erstes taub und kalt, doch auch in seiner restlichen Hand hatte er kaum noch Gefühl. Immer wieder traf die peitschende Schnur seinen Rücken und sein ganzer Körper verkrampfte sich allmählich vor Schmerz.   
Plötzlich ertönte wieder die eisige Stimme Akitos hinter ihm, doch was sie sagte, jagte ihm größere Angst ein, als er es je für möglich gehalten hätte. Nie hätte er geglaubt eine solch Furcht überhaupt empfinden zu können.

Der Verursacher der Stimme schlich sich ein weiteres Mal an ihm vorbei, bis er wieder vor seinem Gesicht zum stehen kam. Er hielt die Peitsche immer noch in der Hand und begann nun, vor Yukis Augen, dicke Knoten in die Schnur einzuarbeiten.

“Was hältst du davon, mein Schatz? Ob es so wohl besser funktionieren wird?” er ließ sie abermals zur Demonstration durch die Luft peitschen und der laute Knall, der daraufhin ertönte ließ wohl im Ansatz er ahnen, welche Gewalt nun hinter dieser einstmals gewöhnlichen Schnur steckte.  
Abermals breitete sich ein sadistisches Lächeln auf Akitos kaltem Gesicht aus, während Yuki innerlich einen schier aussichtslosen Kampf gegen seine Furcht vor neuen Schmerzen, die nun auf ihn zukommen würden, kämpfte.   
Er könnte einfach aufgeben. Sich Akito ausliefern. Zulassen, was auch immer er mit ihm vorhatte. Ihm seinen Körper einfach überlassen, die Seele zurückziehen…, verbergen…, schützen…. Weglaufen… so wie er es jedes Mal getan hatte.

Er war kurz davor endgültig zu kapitulieren, was Akito nicht verborgen blieb. Erneut näherte er sich Yukis Gesicht und presste seine Lippen auf die des Jüngeren.  
Yuki spürte die Berührung von weit her und entschied sich gerade es einfach geschehen zu lassen als kaum merklich ein Bild vor seinem inneren Auge entstand. Anfangs noch völlig unscharf, begann es langsam Konturen zu entwickeln und wurde nach und nach immer schärfer.   
Kyo… er würde Kyo nie wieder in die wunderschönen roten Augen sehen können. Die Augen, die ihn so oft in ihren Bann gezogen hatten, ohne dass er es bemerkte. Könnte nie wieder zu ihm zurückkehren… nicht nachdem er so versagt hatte. Nachdem er so einfach aufgegeben hatte. Nachdem er sich ihm hingegeben hatte…, aus Angst…., nur aus Angst. 

Langsam begann er sich wieder zu rühren, erwachte aus seiner Starre und wehrte sich gegen den ungewollten Kuss. Akitos Stimmung änderte sich, aufgrund der Reaktion Yukis sogleich wieder und wechselte von grober Zärtlichkeit in blinde Wut. Er bezog wieder hinter Yuki seine Stellung und hieb von neuem auf ihn ein.  
Erneut traf Leder auf Haut, grub sich jedoch dieses Mal tief in sein Fleisch. Der Schmerz explodierte urplötzlich auf seinem Rücken und er musste laut aufkeuchen. Genau das hatte Akito damit beabsichtigt und begann nun immer härter zuzuschlagen. Er wollte mehr hören, mehr von diesem schmerzverzehrtem Stöhnen, welches ihm so gefiel.

Wie wahnsinnig drosch Akito nun auf ihn ein und Yuki hatte es beinahe aufgegeben seinen Schmerz zu unterdrücken. Zu sehr musste er sich darauf konzentrieren auf den Beinen zu bleiben und nicht bewusstlos zusammen zu sinken.  
Er spürte jeden einzelnen Schlag auf seinem Rücken, spürte wie die Knoten tief in sein Fleisch schnitten und warmes Blut seinen Weg an den Beinen entlang zum Boden fand. Seine Füße standen schon in einer Blutlache und seine weißen Socken hatten sich komplett mit der dunkelroten Flüssigkeit voll gesogen.  
Er hatte jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren. Er fühlte nur wie seine Kraft mit jedem weiterem Schlag und einem neuen Schwall Blut aus ihm hinaus floss, seine Hände spürte er bereits nicht mehr. Seine Sinne schwanden und drohten ihm zu entgleiten. 

Plötzlich hörte es auf. Die Schläge verstummten und eine unheimliche Stille kehrte ein. Yukis Atem ging schwer und keuchend. Er konnte nicht mehr, seine Beine zitterten und würden bald unter ihm nachgeben.

Ein siegessicherer Akito tänzelte derweil wieder um Yuki herum und schob seine Finger unter das totenblasse Gesicht vor ihm. Langsam hob er es an und Yuki versuchte mit aller Gewalt seine bleischweren Augenlider offen zu halten und mit großer Mühe schien es ihm auch zu gelingen.   
Er sah Akito direkt an und spürte wie dieser seinerseits versuchte in den Augen des Jüngeren zu lesen, wie weit er bereits war.  
Scheinbar war er fürs erste zufrieden, denn er zog ihn wieder zu sich heran und presste seine Lippen abermals auf die Yukis. Seine Hand fuhr durch die grauen Haare, die wirr ins Gesicht hingen und zogen ihn immer näher zu sich.

Alles in Yuki schrie danach sich zu wehren, doch sein Körper versagte ihm den Dienst. Er war einfach zu schwach…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> naja... wenigstens wissen wir schon wie es weitergeht... zumindest aus Kyos Sicht... 
> 
> Sorry... ich sollte Yuki nicht so quälen.


	9. - Kapitel 9 -

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yukis POV geht weiter...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicit Violence!! + NonCon !!
> 
> Nur zur Warnung...

\- Kapitel 9 -

Akito bemerkte, dass die Abwehrbewegungen dieses Mal ausblieben und so wagte er einen weiteren Vorstoß. Er führte seine Zunge anfänglich sanft, doch als abermals keine Gegenreaktion zu bemerken war, immer fordernder und härter über die Lippen Yukis. 

Sein Blick verschwamm und alles schien in weite Ferne zu rücken. Die Geräusche klangen dumpf und wie abgeschottet, so als hätte man Wasser in den Ohren. Er spürte wie Akitos verlangen wuchs und doch konnte er sich nicht dagegen wehren. Er presste seine Lippen, mit aller Kraft die er noch aufbringen konnte, fest zusammen und hoffte, dass Akito sein Vorhaben bald aufgeben würde. 

Doch dem war nicht so…

Als der Ältere bemerkte, dass er so nicht weiterkam, versuchte er etwas neues. Dem würde er nicht so leicht entkommen können, ach was dachte er denn da…. Er hatte überhaupt nicht die geringste Chance mehr ihm zu entkommen.  
Yuki spürte wie sich etwas veränderte und mit einem mal bekam er keine Luft mehr. Das konnte doch nicht war sein… Akito hielt ihm tatsächlich die Nase zu.

Was sollte er denn nun tun. Er ließ ihm keinen Ausweg. Was eigentlich lustig klang und den Anschein eines dummen Kinderstreiches hatte, verfehlte seine Wirkung nicht. Seine Luft wurde knapper und seine Lungen schrieen nach dem lebenswichtigem Sauerstoff. Er spürte seinen Willen schwinden…, gegen einen Reflex seines Körpers konnte er sich nicht wehren. Er brauchte Luft…

Als Yuki aufgrund das akuten Luftmangels schließlich seine Lippen einen winzigen Spalt öffnete, drang Akito, der ja nur darauf gewartet hatte, sofort und ohne zu zögern in die Mundhöhle des anderen ein. Stürmisch begann er nun Yuki in Besitz zu nehmen und zog ihn immer näher zu sich heran.   
Yukis Seele schien zu zerspringen. Er sah wie die Scherben seiner selbst gen Boden fielen, dort hart aufschlugen und abermals in tausende, winzig kleine Stücke zersprangen. Doch er hatte keine Möglichkeit sich gegen ihn zur Wehr zu setzen. Seine Mundhöhle wurde erbarmungslos geplündert. Er hatte keine Kraft mehr, er war zu schwach…, er konnte nicht mehr…

Nein, er durfte nicht so denken, es musste einen Ausweg geben! Es gab immer einen!   
Fieberhaft überlegte er, doch so oft er auch darüber nachdachte, immer gab es nur die eine Lösung. Also sammelte er alle Kraft, die ihm noch verblieben war und begann sich gegen Akito aufzubäumen.   
Er wand sich hin und her, obwohl er dafür viel zu wenig Bewegungsfreiheit hatte. Erneut schnitten die groben Leinensticke tief in seine Handgelenke, doch das war jetzt nicht mehr wichtig. Er musste irgendwie Akito entkommen.

Sicherlich würde er ihn wieder schlagen, doch Schmerzen ließen sich ertragen. Er könnte sich selbst nicht mehr in die Augen sehen, wenn er sich jetzt so einfach Akito hingeben würde und nichts unternahm.  
Schließlich ließ Akito von ihm ab und Yuki hing weiterhin schweratmend an den Seilen. Alles um ihn herum drehte sich und er spürte wie sein Blickfeld langsam verschwamm.

Nach und nach hüllte ihn sanfte Schwärze ein und zog ihn immer tiefer. Wie ein Ertrinkender klammerte er sich an den letzten Strohalm seines Bewusstseins fest, doch die Schwärze die ihn umgab versprach Schutz und Geborgenheit…, die Schmerzen würden endlich aufhören…, er wusste es war falsch und doch schrie sein geschundener Körper nach Erlösung und so gab er sich ihr schließlich hin.

Als Yuki schließlich doch noch völlig erschlaffte und seine Füße endgültig ihren Dienst versagten, kam Akito wieder auf ihn zu. Er hatte sich nicht gern von seinem Opfer gelöst, doch dieser hatte sich einfach zu sehr gewehrt.  
Nun hing er völlig wehrlos, ohnmächtig vor ihm und würde sich nicht mehr wehren können. Abermals nahm er ihn in Besitz und plünderte rücksichtslos den schwachen Körper.

Eine seiner Hände schlüpfte nach kurzer Zeit unter die Fetzen des zerrissenen Hemdes und erkundete den zarten Jungenkörper. Die andere machte sich an seinen Haaren zu schaffen und presste sein Gesicht dem Kuss seines ungewollten Liebhabers entgegen.

Nach einer Weile ließ er dennoch von ihm ab. Es bereitete ihm einfach nicht mehr soviel Vergnügen, wenn das Objekt seiner Begierde nichts von alledem mitbekam.  
Er sollte leiden. Leiden, bis er ihn akzeptierte, bis er ihn ebenso liebte, wie er es tat.  
Er machte sich auf den Weg in die Küche und kam kurze Zeit später mit einem Eimer Wasser und einem Glas zurück.

Er tauchte das Glas ein und füllte es bis zum Rand. Dann schüttete er ihm das kalte Nass ins Gesicht. Als die erwartete Reaktion jedoch ausblieb, wiederholte er diese Prozedur noch einige male bis Yuki doch noch hustend wieder zu sich kam.

Etwas zerrte ihn aus dieser wunderschönen, warmen Geborgenheit. Sein Körper rief ihn, zog ihn an die Oberfläche. Unaufhörlich…, unaufhaltsam…, immer weiter nach oben.   
Er wolle nicht, wollte die sanfte Umarmung in der sicheren Finsternis nicht verlassen. Wollte nicht wieder in die grausame Realität seines Bewusstseins zurück, dorthin, wo sein Körper schmerzte und seine Seele schrie.

Doch seine Gegenwehr war sinnlos und er erwachte aus seiner Bewusstlosigkeit, musste jedoch husten, da er eine volle Ladung Wasser ins Gesicht bekam.  
Doch das verschlimmerte alles noch. Der Hustanfall wollte nicht enden und sein Rücken bereitete ihm unerträgliche Schmerzen.  
Doch er schien gefangen in einem Teufelskreis. Das Husten erzeugte die Schmerzen im Rücken, durch die Schmerzen verkrampfte er sich und der Hustenkrampf konnte sich nicht lösen. 

Er begann die Luft anzuhalten, was ihm jedoch ebenfalls zu Beginn nicht gelingen wollte, nach einigen Versuchen dann aber dennoch klappte.   
Wiederum völlig erschöpft hing er erneut an seinen Handgelenken festgebunden im Raum und versuchte seine Atmung unter Kontrolle zu halten

Kaum war er wieder einigermaßen zu Atem gekommen, blieb ihm die Luft auch schon wieder weg.  
Erneut hatte Akito ihn an sich gedrückt und ihm seinen Kuss aufgezwungen.

Yuki riss sich los “Nein! Bitte Akito… nicht…!” er japste nach Luft “Bitte… ”.   
Er konnte nicht mehr. Er war am Ende und doch war ihm klar, dass selbst sein flehen nichts helfen würde. Und doch tat er es. Sein Körper hatte sich selbstständig gemacht. Immer und immer wieder wiederholte er die gleichen Phrasen. Immer wieder bat er ihn aufzuhören.  
Doch das sollte ihm alles nichts nützen.

Als Yuki begann ihn anzuflehen, war sich Akito seines Sieges bereits sicher. Er hob Yukis Kinn an und begann zu sprechen “Du willst dass ich aufhöre?” fragte er mit seiner üblichen Unschuldsmiene “Du weist doch es ist ganz einfach…” abermals schlich sich ein siegessicheres Lächeln auf sein Gesicht “…liebe mich!!!”

Warmer Atem streifte über sein Gesicht und lies ihn frösteln. NEIN. Verdammt was sollte er denn tun? Er wusste es gab nur diesen einen Ausweg aus dieser Situation, doch er weigerte sich das hinzunehmen. Er hatte das doch jetzt schon so oft durchdacht und immer wieder kam er auf das selbe Ergebnis.  
Er würde leiden.

“Und wie lautet deine Entscheidung mein Schatz?” Yuki schwieg eine Weile. Hin und her gerissen von der Frage wie er leiden würde. Doch tief im inneren wusste er bereits, dass er sich entschieden hatte.  
“Nun…? Wirst du mich lieben? So wie ich es auch verdiene?” wieder diese eisige Stimme, doch er hatte sich entschieden. “Ich…” er erschrak, was war denn mit seiner Stimme passiert? Das war doch nicht seine Stimme! So leise und gehaucht, als würde sie jeden Moment wegbrechen und völlig versagen.  
Erneut setzte er zum Sprechen an, denn Akito wurde ungeduldig “I-Ich kann nicht… ich k- kann ei-einfach nicht… es… es tut mir leid!”

Doch genau das wollte Akito nicht hören. Seine Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzten und der Hass, welcher nun aus seinem Blick sprach schien Yuki zu durchbohren.  
Er entließ Yukis Gesicht aus seinem Griff nur um kurz darauf mit voller Wucht wieder darauf nieder zu schnellen.  
Die Härte des Schlages ließ den Jüngeren aufkeuchen auch wenn der Schmerz nichts im Vergleich zu seinem Rücken war. 

Abermals stapfte Akito mit wütenden Schritten auf den Schrank am anderen Ende des Zimmers zu, wühlte wieder in einer der Schubladen und kam kurz darauf auch mit einem kleinen Gegenstand in seiner Hand zurück.  
Yuki versuchte seine Augen aufzuhalten um zu erkennen, was nun auf ihn zukommen würde. Doch sein Blick verschwamm immer wieder und er schaffte es einfach nicht dieses kleine, sich bewegenden Objekt scharf zu stellen. Schließlich gab er auf. Er würde es schon noch früh genug erfahren.   
Viel zu früh…

Ein schnappendes Geräusch lies ihn wieder aufblicken und direkt vor seinem Gesicht erblickte er, zu seinem Entsetzen, die scharf geschliffene Klinge eines- wie er fand- viel zu großen Taschenmessers.  
“Nun??? Was hältst du von unserem neuen, kleinem Spielzeug???” wieder kam ihm Akito ganz nah und hauchte diese Worte ganz leise und doch mit ungeheurer Intensität, die ihre Wirkung nicht verfehlte.  
Yuki stockte der Atem. Er hatte beschlossen alles über sich ergehen zu lassen, war darauf vorbereitet zu leiden, Schmerzen zu erdulden, doch nie hätte er mit so etwas gerechnet. 

Nie hätte er geahnt, dass Akito so weit gehen würde. Er hatte geglaubt zu wissen wie grausam Akito sein konnte, doch er hatte sich offensichtlich geirrt.  
“Nun?” hakte Akito nach, als Yuki nichts entgegnete “Du weist, dass du mir keine andere Wahl lässt. Ich hätte das gern auch anders gelöst, doch das hast du ganz allein dir selbst und, nicht zu vergessen, dieser elenden Katze zu verdanken. Dieses verdammte Scheusal ist an allem Schuld!!!”  
Wieder schwieg er einen Moment um seine Worte wirken zu lassen. “Du hast noch diese eine letzte Chance mein Schatz. Sonst fürchte ich, dass ich wohl langsam anfangen muss dir wirklich ernsthaft weh zu tun. Dagegen ist das bisherige nichts.” Wieder eine kurze Pause “Ich denke du kannst nicht mal im Ansatz erahnen zu was ich im Stande bin…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noch ein Kapitel zum Hier und Jetzt...


	10. - Kapitel 10 -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoffe ihr hattet nen guten Rutsch ^_^  
> Wüsche ein schönes und gesundes Jahr 2021 !!!

\- Kapitel 10 -

Yuki spürte seinen Willen schwinden. Akito wusste einfach, wie man jemanden in die Enge treibt und so weit einschüchtert bis ein jeder an seine Grenzen gelangte und letztendlich kapitulierte.  
Der Jüngere wusste, dass es einfacher gewesen wäre, wenn er einfach angefangen hätte. Doch Akito wollte ihn nicht einfach nur verletzten, er wollte ihn auch auf seelischer Ebene brechen und er musste versuchen genau das zu verhindern.   
Das mochte sich vielleicht einfach anhören, doch wenn einem der Ausweg aus solch einem Martyrium immer wieder vor Augen geführt wird und so unglaublich leicht erscheint kämpft der Geist gegen den Willen des Körpers, welcher ununterbrochen um Erlösung schreit.

In seinem Kopf wirbelten die verschiedenen Gedanken völlig durcheinander. Nein er durfte jetzt nicht aufgeben, sonst wäre alles andere völlig sinnlos gewesen. Sich seinem Schicksal ergebend öffnete er schließlich wieder seine Augen und sah in die erbarmungslosen Augen seines Peinigers, welcher immer noch das Messer vor seinem blassen Gesicht hin und her schwenkte.  
Er versuchte gleichmäßiger zu atmen um endlich auszusprechen, was er letzten Endes aussprechen musste “Es… es tut… mir leid!” Akitos Augen verengten sich wieder zu gefährlichen Schlitzen, doch nun gab es kein zurück mehr für Yuki “Ich… kann dir nicht geben,… was du von mir… verlangst!”

Nun war es endgültig um die Beherrschung des Schwarzhaarigen geschehen. “Nun gut! Du hattest deine Chance… nun wirst du Leiden, wie du es willst!!!”  
Langsam kam er auf ihn zu, fuhr mit zwei seiner Finger unter das Kinn des Jüngeren und hob es zum wiederholten Male an diesem Tage an. “Ich bin noch lange nicht mit dir fertig, mein Schatz. Wir haben noch einiges zusammen vor!”   
Seine Augen glänzten vor Vorfreude und Anspannung. Ja, er hatte Zeit. Viel Zeit. Er würde sie nutzen… und bald würde Yuki ihm gehören. Er würde ihn brechen und dann würde der Kleinere ihn lieben. Ihn um seine Liebe anflehen. Nicht mehr lange und er ist MEIN…

Unbemerkt ließ Akito seine Hände nach unten wandern und zerriss dann plötzlich auch die Vorderseite des Stofffetzens, welches einmal Yukis Hemd gewesen war. Yuki schrak zusammen, denn er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Akito nun scheinbar auf die andere Seite seines Oberkörpers abzielte. Er hatte damit gerechnet, dass er dort weiter machen würde, wo er aufgehört hatte.  
Gleich darauf spürte er kaltes Metall auf seiner Haut etwas oberhalb der rechten Brust und er schloss die Augen. Er hatte Angst. Warum konnte Akito nicht einfach anfangen? Warum zögerte er das unvermeidliche immer wieder raus? Das machte alles doch nur noch schlimmer und das schien er sehr genau zu wissen.

Dann hatte das Warten abrupt ein Ende und ein schneidender Schmerz explodierte in seiner Brust. Er schrie auf. Ungehalten, nicht mehr in der Lage seine Pein zu verbergen. Zu groß war der Schmerz. Zu lange hatte Akito schon mit ihm gespielt. Viel zu sehr sehnte sein Körper sich nach Erlösung und reagierte dementsprechend.  
Der Schockzustand setzte ein. Seine Sinne trübten sich und er hatte das Gefühl in Watte eingepackt zu sein oder in Mitten eines dichten, schweren Nebelfeldes zu stehen, der alles um ihn herum verschleierte.

Er hatte jegliches Gefühl für Zeit und Raum verloren und hatte somit nicht den geringsten Anhaltspunkt, wie lange Akito dieses Spiel mit ihm weiter trieb. Immer wieder loderte der Schmerz an verschiedenen Stellen seines Körpers auf, doch die Qualen schienen endlos. Keine Veränderung im Vorgehen und keine Unterbrechungen jeglicher Art, doch sein Körper wurde immer schwächer.  
Nur vereinzelt setzten sich Bilder in seinem Kopf fest, die dann mit besonderer Klarheit hervortraten. 

Die metallisch glänzende, eisige Klinge lag auf seinem Oberarm und die Kälte, die von ihr ausging verteilte sich gemächlich seinen Arm entlang, zog sich unter seine Haut und drang immer weiter in die Tiefe. Zögerlich, fast schon sanft drückte sich die scharfe Spitze als erstes durch die zarte, blasse Haut. Quälend langsam grub sie sich tiefer ins Fleisch und erstes Blut begann aus der neu zugefügten Wunde zu quellen.  
Das Metall zog sich weiter durch seinen Muskel und durchtrennte das angespannte Gewebe. Mit schon beinahe anmutig erscheinender Perfektion zerteilte es Muskelfasern und Blutgefäße bis es letztendlich die Wärme des misshandelten Körpers wieder verließ. Zurück blieb eine weitere schmerzende Wunde. Ein weiteres Leck in seinem geschundenen Körper, aus dem der so wichtige tiefrote Lebenssaft entwich.

Ein einzelner Tropfen bildeten sich an der Unterseite seines Armes und wurde dort aus verschiedenen Quellen gefüttert. Er schwoll immer weiter an bis die Schwerkraft schließlich siegte und er sich, prall gefüllt, von seinem Arm löste.   
Wie in Zeitlupe fiel er langsam in Richtung Boden, traf dort auf die immer größer werdende Lache seines eigenen Blutes, spritzte ein wenig beim Eintritt in die Oberfläche der Flüssigkeit und vermengte sich dann scheinbar unsichtbar mit den anderen Tropfen die sein Schicksal bereits geteilt hatten. Wieder war die Pfütze zu seinen Füßen kaum merklich um ein weiteres Stückchen seines Lebens, welches unaufhaltsam aus ihm heraus floss, gewachsen.

In immer kürzer werdenden Abständen, begann ihn die beruhigende Schwärze aufzusuchen, welche jedoch, zu seinem Bedauern, nie lange währte. Jedes mal wurde er durch einen kalten Schwall Wasser wieder zurück in die schmerzhafte Realität gezogen.  
Akito gewährte ihm keine Pause, doch eine solche hätte ihm wahrscheinlich sowieso wenig gebracht. Sein Körper war einfach zu sehr mitgenommen, als dass ihm eine kurze Pause genügen würde, um sich zu erholen.

Er verlor immer mehr jeglichen Bezug zur Realität. Der hohe Blutverlust forderte seinen Tribut und seine Beine brachen endgültig unter ihm weg. Schlaff hing er an den Seilen noch immer bei Bewusstsein und dennoch außer Stande sich wieder aufzurichten und seine förmlich zu zerreißen drohenden Handgelenke ein wenig zu entlasten.  
Sein Atem ging keuchend und unregelmäßig und ebenso wie sein Herzschlag wurde er immer schwächer. Doch trotz dessen hörte er das Blut in seinem Kopf rauschen immer stärker und lauter, bis er nichts anderes mehr wahr nahm als das ständige monotone Geräusch in seinen Ohren.

Dann fiel er…

Er wusste nicht wieso, konnte es sich nicht erklären und dennoch kam ihm der Boden immer näher.  
Er schlug hart und ungebremst auf. Seine Arme hatte er reflexartig ausgestreckt doch sie brachen unter ihm weg und linderten in keinster Weise den Aufprall. Er landete in der Lache seines eigenen Blutes und die helle Haut des zarten Jungenkörpers, welche zuvor nur durch einzelne blutige Rinnsale entstellt worden war, färbte sich nun gänzlich rot.

Wieder schwanden seine Sinne und das letzte was er wahrnahm waren schwere Schritte auf dem Holzboden und das leise rascheln des Kimonos, welche sich von ihm wegbewegten. Dann umhüllte ihn wieder die sanfte Schwärze, die ihn schon so oft heimgesucht hatte…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kyo bekam es nun langsam mit der Angst zu tun, denn seit geraumer Zeit versuchte er nun schon Yuki aufzuwecken um ihn aus seinem Alptraum zu erlösen. Doch er reagierte nicht. Egal was er tat, er zeigte einfach keine Reaktion.  
Kalter Schweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn und Kyo konnte nicht abschätzen ob er nun fror oder Fieber hatte, denn immer wieder bedeckte eine Gänsehaut die unverbundenen, freien Hautstellen. Aus diesem Grund tauschte er immer wieder die warme Bettdecke mit einem kalten Lappen auf der Stirn, in der Hoffnung dem Grauhaarigen so gut zu helfen, wie es nur eben ging. Doch sicher das Richtige zu tun, konnte er sich nicht sein.

Er wollte das nicht mit ansehen…, hatte es nie gewollt. Er wollte nicht sehen, das auch Yuki schwach war…, dass auch er nur ein Mensch war. Es tat ihm selbst schon fast körperlich weh ihn so leiden zu sehen. Und wieder konnte er ihm nicht helfen.  
Er sah in das vor Schmerz und Angst verzerrte Gesicht seines ehemaligen Rivalen und spürte, wie sich etwas in ihm regte. Er musste etwas tun… und er würde etwas tun… er durfte nicht so einfach aufgeben. Das hätte Yuki schließlich auch nicht getan.

Wieder rutschte er mit seinem Stuhl näher an Yukis Bett heran und begann auf ihn einzureden “Yuki!!! Hey Yuki, wach auf! Komm schon, du musst aufwachen. Es ist nur ein Traum du brauchst doch keine Angst zu haben du bist in Sicherheit… ich bin hier… niemand wird dir etwas tun. Komm schon, Yuki!!!”   
Seine Stimme nahm einen sanften Tonfall an und alles zögerliche und ängstliche, was zuvor aus ihr gesprochen hatte, war mit einem mal verschwunden.  
Unbewusst begann er durch die seidigen, etwas feuchten Haare zu streichen und flüsterte ihm immer wieder beruhigenden Worte zu. Langsam, sehr langsam begann sich Yuki wieder zu entspannen. Das schwere Keuchen verschwand aus seinem Atem und auch die heftigen Bewegungen ließen nach.

Was sollte das??? Er wollte nicht schon wieder aus dieser wunderbaren Schwärze gerissen werden. Er wollte hier bleiben. Für immer. Er wusste, wenn er jetzt aufwachen würde und Akito ihm wieder die Wahl ließ, würde sein Körper über seinen Willen siegen. Er hatte ihn letztendlich doch gebrochen. Er hatte es geschafft. Er, Yuki, hatte verloren. Endgültig.  
Aber was war das? Er spürte, dass sein Körper nach ihm rief, doch etwas war anders. Er wurde nicht mit aller Macht zurückgezogen, sein Körper rief nicht nach Luft, weil ihm immer wieder Wasser ins Gesicht geschüttet wurde, nein… er wurde eher… zurück gebeten… 

Langsam lies er sich zurück an die Oberfläche gleiten. Er wusste nicht, ob es die richtige Entscheidung war, denn sollte es ein Trick von Akito sein, war er dieses Mal endgültig verloren.  
Er spürte wie er in seinen Körper zurückkehrte und wie jedes Mal kamen damit auch die Schmerzen wieder zurück, doch die Stimme verschwand nicht. Ruhig redete sie auf ihn ein und auch wenn er den Sinn des Gesagten nicht verstand, fühlte er sich plötzlich völlig sicher.   
Durch die ganzen Schmerzen hindurch spürte er außerdem noch etwas anderes…, jemand streichelte ihn. Ganz vorsichtig und sanft fuhr jemand immer wieder durch seine Haare und die ganze Zeit brach die beruhigende Stimme nicht ab. Er fühlte sich geborgen, wie noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben und trotz der Schmerzen am ganzen Körper fühlte er sich unglaublich wohl.  
Er wollt nicht, dass dieser Moment je endete…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuki ist also bald wieder im hier uns jetzt...


	11. - Kapitel 11 -

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Endlich mal ein bisschen Action untereinander ^_^

\- Kapitel 11 -

Seine Sinne klarten immer mehr auf und nach und nach ergab das Gesagte einen Sinn und auch die Stimme, welche er zuvor nicht erkannt hatte, kam ihm bekannt vor.  
Vorsichtig öffnete er die Augen einen winzigen Spalt und wurde auch sogleich durch das grelle Licht geblendet.   
Mehr aus Reflex, als aus eigenem Willen versuchte er seine Hand zu seinem Gesicht hoch zu ziehen um damit seine Augen zu beschatten. Doch kaum begann er sich zu rühren loderten die Schmerzen wieder zur Gänze auf und ein Stöhnen entkam seinen Lippen.

Kyo fiel ein Stein, nein ein Felsen vom Herzen als er bemerkte wie sich Yuki immer mehr entspannte. Der gequälte Ausdruck verschwand wieder aus seinem engelsgleichem Gesicht und sein Atem hatte sich fast komplett beruhigt. Ein zartes Lächeln lag auf seinen immer noch furchtbar blassen Lippen und auch der Rothaarige lächelte zaghaft in sich hinein und doch unterbrach er nie seine beruhigenden Worte. Zu groß war die Angst, dass Yuki einen Rückfall bekommen könnte.

Dann geschah etwas womit Kyo jedoch nicht gerechnet hatte. Yuki begann langsam seine Augen aufzuschlagen. Sie waren erst einen winzigen Spalt breit geöffnet und doch schien ihn die Helligkeit im Raum zu blenden. Ein kurzes Zucken ging durch den verletzten Körper und Yuki stöhnte schmerzerfüllt auf.  
Kyo sprang von seinem Stuhl und beugte sich über Yuki. Sanft, schon fast zärtlich strich er ihm über die Wange und versuchte ihn wieder zu beruhigen. Scheinbar waren seine Schmerzen aufgrund dieser kleinen Bewegung vorhin wieder stärker geworden. Nun musste er dafür sorgen, dass sich Yuki nicht unnötig verkrampfte, was die Schmerzen ja nur noch verschlimmert hätte.

Ein Schatten legte sich über seine Augen und wieder strich diese Hand beruhigend über seine Wange. Das konnte nicht Akito sein. Wo war er? Was war passiert? Und wer……. Plötzlich fiel ihm alles wieder ein. Kyo… Kyo war gekommen… er war seinetwegen gekommen… um ihm zu helfen.  
Aber was war passiert??? Er war da… und ich wollte ihn wieder wegschicken aber er wollte nicht gehen… wollte mich nicht so hier liegen lassen, hat er gesagt und dann war er doch wieder kurz weg und dann……. dann bin ich wahrscheinlich wieder ohnmächtig geworden…  
Und was war danach? Akito… er kam zurück… und Kyo…… Kyo hat mich beschützt… und dann…? Verdammt… ich bin immer wieder weggetreten… ich weis nicht genau… Er hat mich hochgehoben und dann ist er gerannt. Er hat mich die ganze Zeit im Arm gehalten… die ganze Zeit… hat mich nicht losgelassen… Später waren wir noch in einem Auto und dann… ich weis nicht…  
Aber dann… dann ist derjenige, der mich da so wundervoll sanft berührt… dann ist das ja…   
Überrascht und verwirrt aufgrund seine neusten Schlussfolgerung, schlug er wieder die Augen auf, wurde jedoch diesmal nicht geblendet, und als sich sein Blick nach einigen Sekunden klärte, schaut er in zwei warme, rote Augen, welche noch etwas angsterfüllt auf ihn herabblickten.

“Kyo… “ hauchte er mit schwacher Stimme und angesprochener antwortete mit einem sanften Lächeln im Gesicht “Ja Yuki, ich bin hier!”  
Wieder schien für einen Moment die Zeit stillzustehen. Das alles…, die ganze Situation war so unwirklich und doch wollte keiner von beiden, dass sie endete.   
Langsam beugte er sich zu Yuki hinab und legte seine Stirn auf die des Anderen “Tu mir das nie wieder an Yuki… nie wieder… “

Yuki erschrak fast ein wenig als Kyo sich zu ihm hinabbeugte. Für einen Moment glaubte er der Rothaarige wollte ihn wahrhaftig küssen, doch dann legte sich seine angenehm warme Stirn auf seine eigene und er flüsterte mit seiner so wundervoll klingenden, für ihn neuen Stimme nur wenige Worte zu “Tu mir das nie wieder an Yuki… nie wieder… “ warmer Atem streifte seine Lippen und er spürte wie seine Wangen sich röteten. Er hoffte nur, dass Kyo das nicht auffiel.

Der Rothaarige jedoch seinerseits hing ganz anderen Gedanken nach. Oh man, was mach ich denn hier… Yuki muss mich doch für völlig verrückt halten. Er spürte wie seine Wangen sich immer mehr erhitzten, was seine Situation nicht gerade zum Guten veränderte. Er musste mittlerweile aussehen, wie eine überreife Tomate.  
Fast fluchtartig sprang er aus dem Bett auf und wendete sein Gesicht ab, ebenfalls von der Hoffnung beseelt es möge dem Anderen verborgen bleiben, was diese ungewohnte Nähe bei ihm verursachte.

Yukis Herz schien sich gar nicht wieder beruhigen zu wollen, denn noch immer fühlte er diesen warmen Hauch, der über seine Wangen streifte, roch den süßen Duft des Anderen, der ihm einerseits vertraut als auch ungewohnt intensiv schien und spürte die angenehme Präsens seines besten, einzigen Freundes und zugleich seiner heimlichen Liebe, die ihn alles um sich herum vergessen lies.  
Doch trotz seiner Gefühle spürte er, dass es allmählich brenzlig für ihn wurde, denn nicht nur seine Gedanken waren in heller Aufruhr. Die räumlichen Begebenheiten taten ihr übriges…… Dieser verdammt gut aussehende Kerl ist mir viel zu nah… wenn er bemerkt, wie ich auf ihn reagiere, wird er mich bestimmt verabscheuen…………. ich will ihn nicht verlieren!!!

Zu seinem Glück wurde er jedoch aus seiner misslichen Lage befreit, denn Kyo stand plötzlich auf und kehrte ihm den Rücken zu. Leise murmelte er etwas von “…trinken… jetzt wo du schon einmal wach bist… “ der Rest ging in seinem eigenem immer noch lautem und unvermindert schnellem Pochen seines Herzens unter. Es war ihm auch ziemlich gleich, denn er musste schleunigst seine Körperfunktionen wieder unter Kontrolle bringen. Kyo würde ja nicht ewig wegschauen.

Keiner der Beiden ahnte auch nur im geringsten wie ähnlich sich doch ihre Probleme waren und so versanken sie für einige Augenblicke in konzentriertes Schweigen. Niemand störte sich an der nun herrschenden Stille, sie waren froh für die kurze Auszeit, die sie sich gegenseitig gaben.  
Schließlich jedoch schlurfte Kyo zu dem kleinen, voll beladenen Tisch am Rande des Zimmers. Vorsichtig goss er das kühle Nass in das bereitgestellte Glas und kam mit gesenktem Kopf wieder auf Yuki zu. Dieser hatte sich auch wieder völlig unter Kontrolle und begriff nun auch endlich den eigentlichen Sinn des Gesagten.

Kyo sah Yuki auffordernd an “Denkst du, du kannst dich aufsetzen?” ein leicht skeptischer Blick wurde dem eben gefragten zugeworfen -… nicht dass ich das glaube, aber ich will ihm wenigstens die Wahl lassen… - und wie gedacht versuchte Yuki sein Glück -… Stukopf durch und durch….   
Doch schon nach der ersten kleinen Bewegung keuchte er abermals schmerzerfüllt auf und Kyo stellte erschrocken, obgleich er diese Reaktion befürchtet hatte, das Glas auf dem Nachttisch ab und war wieder ganz nah bei Yuki.  
“Yuki? Ist alles in Ordnung?” Langsam öffnete der Angesprochene wieder die Augen und begann noch etwas schwerfällig zu antworten “Ganz ehrlich???” immer noch schwer atmend schlich sich eine Pause ein und Yuki drehte vorsichtig den Kopf in Kyos Richtung. Er schaute ihm direkt in die Augen “Nein!….. Ich glaube nicht… dass ich mich irgendwie bewegen kann… “ er wandte seinen Blick an seinem Körper hinunter “Ich fürchte ich spüre meine Hände nicht… Kyo?” in seinen Augen spiegelte sich Furcht wieder “Was ist mit meinen Händen???”

Der angsterfüllter Blick richtete sich auf ihn, schien ihn regelrecht zu durchdringen und er bemerkte, wie Yuki verzweifelt versuchte seine Angst unter Kontrolle zu halten. “Ganz ruhig Yuki! Beruhige dich erst einmal wieder… es hat keinen Sinn sich jetzt aufzuregen… “ Diese Worte schienen sogar zu dem Verletzten durchzudringen und so wurde er wieder ruhiger. “Ich weis selbst auch nicht sonderlich viel, was das alles angeht aber wir können dann gerne darüber reden!” Seine Stimme behielt diesen besonderen Klang, welchen er zuvor noch nie bei sich gehört hatte die ganze Zeit bei… “aber jetzt solltest du wirklich erst einmal etwas trinken!”  
Yukis Gesichtszüge waren wieder völlig entspannt und so begab sich Kyo noch einmal zu dem kleinen improvisierten Medikamententisch. Dort angekommen kramte er nach einer bestimmten Schachtel… - er musste sich unbedingt noch ein sinnvolles Ordungssystem einfallen lassen- bis er sie schließlich triumphierend in seinen Händen hielt. Das waren die stärksten Schmerztabletten, die er zur Verfügung hatte und er hoffte inständig, dass sie Yuki wenigstens ein wenig halfen, denn selbst diese Tabletten waren sicherlich nicht für diese Art von Verletzungen ausgelegt.

Wieder zurück bei seinem Patienten begann Kyo langsam damit seinen Oberkörper ein wenig aufzurichten. Yuki sog scharf die Luft ein und hielt dann einen Moment die Luft an um die Schmerzen soweit wie möglich in den Hintergrund zu drängen.  
Kyo hielt mit dem einen Arm Yukis Oberkörper aufrecht und langte mit der freien Hand zuerst nach den Tabletten.   
Als sich der Grauhaarige wieder weitestgehend unter Kontrolle hatte, schob er ihm ohne große Umschweife zwei der Tabletten in den Mund “Die sind gegen die Schmerzen…” begründete er sein Tun und ohne die geringste Gegenwehr lies Yuki es mit sich geschehen. Das bewies wieder einmal, dass es ihm wirklich außergewöhnlich schlecht ging, denn Yuki verabscheute Tabletten zutiefst und Kyo hatte sich sogar schon auf ein kurzes Wortgefecht eingestellt. Doch nun tastete er einfach nach dem Wasserglas und setze ihm dieses schließlich behutsam an die Lippen. Gehorsam schluckte er die Tabletten und trank anschließend das Glas begierig, wenn auch langsam leer.

Vorsichtig lies der Rothaarige den, von dieser Aktion völlig erschöpften Yuki wieder in die Kissen sinken.   
Kyo schob sich den Stuhl näher an das Bett und lies sich, ein wenig erschöpft, darauf nieder. Beide wussten was nun kam… sie mussten miteinander reden und obwohl sie sich ja schon zuvor näher gekommen waren, war das eine völlig neue Erfahrung für sie. Beide hatten nie sonderlich viel miteinander geredet, zumindest nicht über ernsthafte Themen, eher stritten sie sich über Nichtigkeiten und verstanden sich sonst fast blind, ohne viele Worte. Doch dieses Mal kamen sie definitiv nicht drum herum über ein Thema zu reden, welches keinem wirklich behagte.

“Wie… wie geht es dir?”

Es war so eine dämliche Frage. Er wusste doch genau wie es ihm ging- besch**en. Eine Weile glaubte er keine Antwort mehr zu erhalten, er dachte sogar Yuki wäre eingeschlafen, doch dann öffnete der Grauhaarige die Augen und sah ihn wieder direkt an.  
Wie konnte man nur in solch einem Zustand immer noch so wunderschön sein? Er spürte wie sein Blut schon wieder auf den Weg in seine Wangen war und versuchte es abermals zurück zu drängen. Die Situation war schon so unangenehm genug. Er wusste, dass Yuki sicher nicht darüber reden wollte, was bei Akito passiert war.

Doch auch Yuki war sehr wohl bewusst, dass Kyo sich sichtlich unwohl in seiner Haut fühlte, es ging ihm ja ähnlich. Also würde er versuchen das alles so angenehm wie möglich zu gestalten, obwohl er selbst eigentlich hundemüde war.  
“Nun ich…” er hatte noch etwas wichtiges vergessen “… danke Kyo! Ich sollte mich wohl erst einmal bei dir bedanken… du weist schon… für das alles hier… und so…” er wurde immer leiser zum Ende hin. Na das hatte er ja gut hinbekommen. Wollte er die Situation nicht angenehm gestalten? Wie sollte Kyo denn darauf reagieren…?

“Ich… naja… ich denke das war doch selbstverständlich…” ohne seine Zustimmung schlich sich doch noch ein sanfter rosa Hauch auf seine Wangen und er senkte ein wenig seinen Kopf und lies sich seine Haare ins Gesicht fallen.  
“Aber ich muss mich noch bei dir entschuldigen!” Erschrocken blickte Yuki auf… Hatte er etwa herausgefunden warum er freiwillig zu Akito gegangen war? “Was? Wieso das denn?” rief er ein wenig erschrocken auf. Er wollte doch nicht, dass sich Kyo womöglich noch Vorwürfe deswegen machte. Er konnte schließlich nichts dafür.

Doch diese Angst sollte sich als nichtig erweisen. “Ich hätte dich gar nicht erst gehen lassen dürfen!!! Und außerdem hätte ich mich von Shigure gar nicht so lange hinhalten lassen sollen… hätte ich doch früher nach dir gesucht, dann wäre es gar nicht erst soweit gekommen!”  
Yuki war unglaublich froh, dass Kyo nicht wusste welche Rolle er eigentlich gespielt hatte. Wenn er sich schon Vorwürfe machte, weil er erst später nach ihm gesucht hatte, was würde er erst tun, wenn er die ganze Wahrheit wüsste.   
Aber was, wenn er danach fragte? Was sollte er ihm denn dann sagen? Er wollte ihn nicht anlügen aber noch weniger wollte er, dass sich Kyo schuldig fühlte.  
Er konnte ihm einfach nicht von Akito erzählen. Er konnte ihm nicht sagen was er mit ihm…

Er selbst bemerkte nicht wie er zu zittern begann. Aber dafür bemerkte das ein Anderer.

“Yuki ist alles in Ordnung? Du bist auf einmal so… “ Yuki schrak aus seinen Gedanken auf, er hatte völlig vergessen, dass Kyo noch neben ihm saß und eine Reaktion von ihm erwartete “Was? Ich… nein… ich… wieso…?”  
Yuki wirkte noch immer ziemlich verstört und Kyo runzelte die Stirn. Wieder begann er sich ernsthafte Sorgen um Yuki zu machen “Nun… deine Augen… “ verdammt was… er konnte doch nicht einfach anfangen von dessen Augen zu reden. Was würde er denn jetzt von ihm denken.  
Yuki wurde schlagartig rot und hatte nicht die geringste Chance das irgendwie zu verhindern. Trotzdem hörte er sich fast sofort selber fragen “Was ist denn mit meinen Augen?” seine Stimme war leise und unsicher, doch er wollte trotz allem eine Antwort.


	12. - Kapitel 12 -

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krankenpflege...

\- Kapitel 12 -

Kyo steckte in der Klemme, doch auch ihm war der schon fast flehende Unterton in Yukis Stimme nicht entgangen “Deine Augen… sie hatten den gleichen Ausdruck… als du gegangen bist da… sie waren wieder… so… so weit weg… irgendwie… leer…” Gott war ihm das alles peinlich… und dann noch direkt vor Yuki.  
Ein wohliges Seufzen drang an sein Ohr und Kyo blickte überrascht zu Yuki hinab. Dieser schien sich nun endgültig entspannen zu können und mit einem leichten Lächeln im Gesicht drehte er sich wieder zu dem Rothaarigen und öffnete die, durch die Entspannung zugefallenen Augen.  
“Die Tabletten wirken!” war seine einzigste Erwiderung. Er hatte sehr wohl bemerkt, das Kyo voriges Thema unangenehm war auch wenn er sich ungemein über Kyos Antwort gefreut hatte, denn sie bewies, das er dem Rothaarigen -schon vor dieser ganzen Sache- nicht ganz egal war. Das machte ihn ungemein glücklich.  
Natürlich war er nicht minder erfreut, als er spürte, wie die Schmerzen in seinem Körper langsam nachließen und so nutzte er diese willkommene Ablenkung um Kyo aus seiner verzwickten Lage zu befreien.

Doch so dankbar er Yuki auch für den Themenwechsel war, er konnte und wollte das unvermeidbare nicht länger hinauszögern. “Yuki…” einen Moment zögerte er an seinem Entschluss, als er Yukis entspanntes Gesicht sah, doch die Entscheidung wurde ihm abgenommen.  
“Ja, ich weis… wir müssen reden… ich will ja schließlich auch wissen, was passiert ist.” Wieder dieser durchdringende Blich, der Kyos Augen an Yukis fesselte… der gehörte eindeutig verboten.  
Völlig entgegen seiner Annahme, sprach der Jüngere weiter “Kyo ich… ich glaube nicht das ich dir viel erzählen kann, was bei… A… bei Ak…, was im Haupthaus passiert ist… noch nicht… es tut mir leid…” seine Stimme wurde immer schwächer und schien letztendlich weg zu brechen. Es tat ihm in der Seele weh Yuki so zu sehen… er hatte sich ja nicht einmal getraut Akitos Namen auszusprechen.  
“Ist schon gut! Das habe ich mir schon fast gedacht… ich werde einfach mal mit meiner Sicht der Dinge beginnen und wenn du etwas dazu sagen möchtest kannst du das Jederzeit.” Ein kurzes Nicken folgte als Zustimmung.

Und so begannen sie zu erzählen…

Kyo sprach langsam und bedächtig, legte jedes Wort zusätzlich zweimal auf die Wage um abzuschätzen wie Yuki darauf reagieren würde und allzu selten fügte dieser auch kurz etwas an.  
“…als dann Akito auf uns zukam, gab es also nur noch einen Ausweg… das Fenster…” jetzt musste er schnell weiterreden um Yuki nur nicht die Zeit zu geben ausführlich darüber nachzudenken “… kaum waren wir draußen, bin ich auch schon…” doch weiter kam er nicht, denn er wurde zum ersten mal in diesem Gespräch unterbrochen.  
“Heißt das, du bist mit mir auf dem Arm durch das geschlossene Fenster durchgesprungen…” war die schon leicht verängstigte Reaktion des Anderen zu hören. Verdammt er konnte sich echt nicht mehr daran erinnern… “…aber dann… Kyo, bist du verletzt???” angsterfüllt, blickten graue Augen zunächst in seine und begannen dann, seinen ganzen Körper nach Beweisen dieser Theorie abzusuchen.

“Das ist halb so schlimm, Yuki. Kazuma hat bereits alles so gut wie möglich versorgt… er hat sich ja auch um deine Wunden gekümmert…”  
“Kazuma??? Wie…” doch noch ehe Yuki sich weiter in Fragen verstrickte brachte Kyo ihn mit einer einfachen Handbewegung wieder zum schweigen “ Ich war noch nicht fertig mit erzählen… denn unbewusst bin ich direkt nach dem ganzen Durcheinander zu Meister Kazuma gerannt und der…”

Noch einigen Male unterbrach ihn Yuki, als dieser merkte, das Kyo etwas aus ließ. Er war eben schon immer ein schlechter Lügner gewesen und für so etwas kannte er ihn einfach zu gut.  
Doch eigentlich hing er viel lieber an diesen Lippen… nahm den berauschenden Klang seiner Stimme direkt in sich auf und beobachtete. Er hörte weiterhin aufmerksam dem Rothaarigen zu und fuhr gleichzeitig diesen ganzen wunderbaren Körper mit seinen Augen nach. Für einen Moment musste er lächeln. Tja, vielleicht war es doch nicht ganz falsch , was die Anderen immer über ihn sagten… vielleicht hatte er tatsächlich etwas weibliches an sich… er konnte schließlich auch mehrere Dinge gleichzeitig machen und es viel ihm nicht einmal schwer…  
Schließlich kam Kyo bei dem Telefonat Kazumas an und Yuki schrak ein wenig auf. Der Ältere hatte den Grauhaarigen relativ schnell wieder beruhigt und Yukis Anspannung lies sichtbar nach.  
Letztendlich kam Kyo über die kurze Beschreibung des wahrscheinlichen Alptraums, den Yuki vorerst unkommentiert lies, mit den Worten “… und nun sind wir ja hier…” zum Schluss.

Beide ließen die ganze Geschichte eine Weile auf sich wirken und ihnen wurde bewusst, wie unglaublich sich das für einen Außenstehenden anhören musste.  
“Ich glaube, das ist guter Stoff für Shigures neues Buch…” versuchte Kyo die Stimmung ein bisschen aufzulockern, was ihm auch gelang, denn Yuki kicherte leise in sich hinein. Kyo war freute sich, dass sein Ablenkungsversuch von Erfolg gekrönt war und betrachtet seinerseits Yuki mit einem warmen Lächeln auf den Lippen. Gott der sah einfach verboten süß aus… schon wieder so ein Gedanke… aber wenn es verdammt noch mal stimmte!!!   
Trotz dieser nicht unwesentlichen Ablenkung, bemerkte er sehr wohl, wie vorsichtig Yuki mit seinem Körper umging und das brachte ihn schließlich in die Realität zurück. Der Jüngere hatte trotz der Tabletten noch immer ziemliche Schmerzen.

Das Lächeln verschwand wieder aus Kyos Gesicht und zurück blieb nur noch ein sorgenvoller Ausdruck. “Du sagtest vorhin da wäre etwas mit deiner Hand… was war denn los?” Auch Yuki hatte sich wieder beruhigt und er begann leise zu reden “Nun ich denke, …ich spüre meine Hände nicht mehr… “ Kyo hatte keine Ahnung, wie er, im Gegensatz zu ihm selbst, dabei so ruhig bleiben konnte aber er war ungemein froh darüber “Was soll das heißen du spürst sie nicht mehr…” , “Na eben genau das!” , “Wie?… gar nicht mehr?… sind sie taub?… kannst du sie bewegen?”  
Yuki konnte sich trotz allem ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen “So viele Fragen?” seufzte er leise, mehr zu sich selbst, als dass der Andere es hören sollte. Er wusste ja dass das alles ja nun gar nicht zum Lachen war, aber irgendwie sah Kyo so süß aus, wenn er sich so sorgte.  
Schließlich rang er sich doch noch zu einer Antwort durch “Ich weis nicht genau! Mein ganzer Körper will momentan nicht ganz so, wie ich das will. Er fühlt sich irgendwie taub an… aber vielleicht liegt das auch an den Tabletten” resignierend brach er ab. Was sollte er in seiner Situation auch schon großartiges tun?

Kyo bemerkte, dass er so wohl erst einmal nichts mehr aus ihm rausbekommen würde und stellte sich dann der Aufgabe, der er eigentlich ganz zum Anfang nachgehen wollte. Allerdings würde sich das nun, da Yuki wieder bei Bewusstsein war, als wesentlich schwieriger gestalten. Nicht dass er irgendetwas dagegen hatte, dass der Grauhaarige wieder wach war, im Gegenteil.  
Und so sprach er ihn etwas zögerlich darauf an “Yuki?” Doch dieser hatte bereits die Augen geschlossen und war schon ein wenig weggedriftet. Daher erschrak er ein wenig und sah dann augenblicklich zu Kyo. “Es tut mir leid, wenn ich… ich kann mir schon vorstellen, dass du müde bist… aber ich…” warum druckste er denn hier so rum? Er wollte ihm doch keine Liebeserklärung machen… - bei diesem Gedanken wurde er tatsächlich ein wenig rot. Allerdings war da schon etwas, was ihm ein bisschen Sorge bereitete… Wenn er Yuki verarztete würde er ihn unweigerlich berühren, direkt… Haut an Haut… und er hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie er selbst und auch Yuki darauf reagieren würden.

“Nun ja, eigentlich hatte ich vor deine Verbände zu wechseln!” jetzt war es raus… und wie reagierte Yuki darauf? “Ach so!” Das klang irgendwie enttäuscht.   
Und damit hatte Kyo nicht einmal so unrecht… Yuki war tatsächlich ein wenig enttäuscht. Für einem Moment hatte er doch tatsächlich geglaubt…… aber dem war wohl doch nicht so. Damit musste er sich abfinden.  
Allerdings wurde auch ihm bewusst, dass Kyo ihn, wenn er sein Vorhaben durchführen wollte, berühren musste und einerseits freute er sich darüber aber andererseits hatte er schon ein wenig Angst davor. Schließlich waren seine Verletzung nicht ganz ohne und taten nun einmal verdammt weh. “Es muss sein, nicht wahr?”   
Kyo spürte Yukis Angst. Die Angst vor weiteren Schmerzen… “Ja, es muss sein. Aber wenn du möchtest dann… wir können das auch machen nachdem du geschlafen hast… ich meine, wenn du zu müde bist…?”  
Doch Yuki erwiderte sich in sein Schicksal ergebend “Nein, ist schon gut! Wir sollten es jetzt machen. Dann habe ich es vorerst hinter mir.” Denn das würde sicherlich nicht das letzte Mal bleiben.

Kyo gab mit einem leisen Nicken zu verstehen, dass er das sehr wohl verstand und machte sich dann auf, um alles was er brauchen würde in greifbarer Nähe zu platzieren. Als die Vorbereitungen schließlich abgeschlossen waren, begann er noch etwas unsicher mit seinem Werk.   
Vorsichtig schlug er die Decke zurück und begann behutsam die erste Binde an seinem Arm zu entwickeln.

Yuki hatte derweil wieder die Augen geschlossen und versuchte die Schmerzen, die Kyos Arbeit verursachten gänzlich aus seinem Kopf zu verbannen und sich stattdessen auf die sanften Berührungen Kyos zu konzentrieren. Das funktionierte erstaunlich gut und die Angst vor dieser ganzen Prozedur schwand allmählich dahin. Sie schrumpfte soweit zusammen, dass er sie getrost für den Moment vergessen konnte und ein weiteres Mal war er froh, dass es Kyo war, der sich um ihn kümmerte. Was er getan hätte, wenn dieser nicht hier wäre wusste er nicht. Aber wahrscheinlich würde er dann nicht einmal mehr leben, oder er würde irgendwo in der Ecke eines dunklen Raumes hocken und die völlig zerbrochenen Scherben seiner Seele betrachten. Unrettbar verloren, unmöglich sie wieder zusammenzusetzen… ja, er war so verdammt kurz davor gewesen…

Kyo kam gut voran. Er hatte nicht geglaubt, dass alles doch relativ unkompliziert verlaufen würde. Natürlich war er sich sicher, dass Yuki Schmerzen hatte aber er war entweder sehr gut darin sie nicht zu zeigen oder sie einfach zu verdrängen. Das machte es dem Rothaarigen sehr viel einfacher, sich guten Gewissens auf seine Arbeit zu konzentrieren.  
Bald war er mit den Armen und dem Bauchbereich fertig, obwohl er selbst einige Male innehalten musste um sich wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Er hatte die Verletzungen zwar schon einmal gesehen, doch das war viel zu kurz und er hatte zu diesem Zeitpunkt auch andere Probleme gehabt, als sich mit jeder einzelnen Wunde auseinander zu setzten. Er hatte mehr auf das Allgemeine Befinden geachtet und natürlich darauf erst einmal Akito zu entkommen.  
Doch jetzt wo er jede einzelne Kompresse von den einzelnen Schnitten nahm und möglichst sanft neue Heilsalbe sowohl auf die Wunde direkt, als auch auf die neue Kompresse auftrug, wurde ihm erst richtig das Ausmaß der Verletzungen und dem damit verbundenem Leiden Yukis bewusst.  
Seine Gefühle schwankten zwischen Wut, Mitleid, Trauer und auch Angst etwas falsch zu machen, doch immer wieder fand er einen Weg diese zu verdrängen und sich voll und ganz auf seine Aufgabe zu konzentrieren.

“So, das hätten wir bis hier hin! Ist alles okay?” Langsam schlug Yuki wieder die Augen auf. Nur schwer konnte er sich wieder aus seiner ‘Meditation’ reißen. “Hhmm, es geht schon!” doch seine Stimme strafte seine Worte Lügen. “Brauchst du eine Pause?” Kyo war sich sicher, dass es so besser wäre, doch er konnte sich auch vorstellen, das Yuki es hinter sich haben wollte. “Nein, mach weiter… bitte!”  
Der Rothaarige konnte nicht verleugnen, dass er erstaunt war, er war es eben noch nicht gewohnt, so normal mit Yuki zu sprechen.

“Gut, dann müssen wir jetzt den Rücken machen!” Yuki verzog zwar, aufgrund der Angst vor dem Kommenden, für einen kurzen Moment das Gesicht, ergab sich jedoch schnell seinem Schicksal. “Hilfst… hilfst du mir, mich umzudrehen?”   
“Natürlich! Auf drei…!” Vorsichtig machte er sich auf die Suche nach einem geeignetem Griff, um Yuki nicht unnötig weh zu tun. Die Suche gestaltete sich allerdings schwerer als gedacht, denn an allzu vielen Stellen waren Binden, Kompressen oder Pflaster im Weg. Kaum hatte er eine passende Stelle ausgemacht, zögerte er nicht lange. “Drei!!!” und ohne, dass Yuki hätte reagieren können, fand er sich auch schon auf dem Bauch wieder. 

Einen unterdrückten Aufschrei konnte er zwar nun nicht mehr verhindern, doch Kyos Rechnung war aufgegangen… kurz und schmerzlos. Kyo erschrak etwas bei dem Anblick, denn Kazuma hatte einfach nur Dreieckstücher genommen um die Wunden komplett abzudecken. Allerdings waren diese keineswegs weis geblieben, überall sah man das Blut durchschimmern.  
“Achtung, ich mache die Tücher jetzt ab!” , “Ist gut.” und gesagt, getan. Relativ schnell entfernte er das Abdeckmaterial und musste erst einmal heftig schlucken. Um Yuki nicht zu beunruhigen griff er jedoch gleich nach der Salbe, die auch Kazuma schon auf den Wunden verteilt hatte und begann sogleich mit - wie er zu seinem Verdruss feststellte - zittrigen Händen, die tiefen, teilweise ins blau-grün verfärbten Striemen zu versorgen. Yuki allerdings blieb die Unruhe Kyos keinesfalls verborgen, zu sehr konzentrierte er sich auf seine Berührungen um sich vom Schmerz abzulenken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man hab ich damals komische stellen zur Unterbrechung der Kapitel gewählt...
> 
> Na ob es Kyo wirklich so gut geht... sehen wir im nächsten Kapitel ^_^


	13. - Kapitel 13 -

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Die Rettungsaktion ist leider auch für Kyo nicht ganz ohne Folgen geblieben...

\- Kapitel 13 -

“Kyo? Ist… ist alles in Ordnung… mit dir?” nur zögerlich hatte er sich zu Wort gemeldet. “Das ist ja wohl ein Scherz Yuki! Wenn das hier irgendjemand fragen sollte dann ja wohl ich! Im Gegensatz zu dir bin ich bei allerbester Gesundheit.” , “Ich dachte nur… weil du irgendwie so gezittert hast…” Yukis Stimme war fast nur noch ein Hauch und wenn sie nicht mitten in der Einöde, sondern in der Stadt mit ihrem ganzen Autolärm gewesen wären, hätte Kyo ihn mit Sicherheit nicht verstanden.  
Kyo gab sich geschlagen “Mit mir ist alles in Ordnung, wirklich! Es ist nur… ich war eben… naja … etwas geschockt. Um ehrlich zu sein, das sieht hier nicht gerade sehr schmerzlos aus und ich hab die ganze Zeit Angst, dass ich dir vielleicht noch unnötig weh tue.” Er konnte nur hoffen, dass er nicht zu viel gesagt hatte, doch es hatte genau so wenig Sinn, wenn sich Yuki die ganze Zeit um seine Wenigkeit Gedanken machte. “Ach so.” Das schien wohl eine Wendung zu sein die alles beinhaltete. Er hatte sie heute schon einmal verwendet, doch dieses Mal klang sie eindeutig nicht enttäuscht… eher erleichtert.

Nach dieser Unterbrechung ging der Rest ohne größere Komplikationen von statten. Kyo verstrich die Salbe behutsam auf den weniger offenen Stellen und dann noch einmal auf die neuen Dreieckstücher, die er - wie auch schon sein Meister- wieder über die Wunden legen würde. Als jedoch das erste Tuch den geschundenen Rücken berührte, zuckte Yuki stark zusammen, auch wenn kein Laut eine Lippen verlies. Kyo sprach ihn nicht darauf an und hoffte, dass er - wenn er soweit war- von allein zu ihm kommen würde. Es würde sicherlich eine ganze Weile dauern, doch er würde warten.

Nur kurze Zeit später, war es endlich geschafft. Kyo stand auf um Yuki wieder umzudrehen, doch unerwartet wurde ihm wieder schwarz vor Augen. Er schwankte einen Moment und musste sich am Bett Yukis festhalten. Seine Knie wurden weich und schon saß er wieder auf seinem Stuhl.  
Yuki, der das alles gezwungener Maßen mit angesehen hatte bekam einen ziemlichen Schreck und versuchte automatisch sich auf die Seite zu Kyo zu drehen. Vielleicht hätte er es auch geschafft, doch… “Nein, alles in Ordnung. Es geht gleich wieder. Ich bin nur ein bisschen schnell aufgestanden. Das ist gleich vorbei.” Yuki - so besänftigt- ließ von seinem Vorhaben ab und beobachtete stattdessen, wie Kyo sich sichtlich wieder erholte.

Als das plötzlich extrem blass gewordene Gesicht des Rothaarigen langsam wieder Farbe annahm und sich auch seine Augen wieder öffneten, blickten diese auch sogleich in die immer noch besorgt dreinschauenden Seelenspiegel seines Gegenübers. “Es ist wirklich alles wieder gut! Ich bin nur ein bisschen schnell aufgestanden, es ist…” , doch er wurde rüde unterbrochen “Was hast du für Verletzungen?”  
Na toll! Wie, bitteschön sollte man so einem Blick denn standhalten. Das war wie mit den kleinen Katzen... Man konnte ihnen einfach nichts abschlagen oder ihnen gar böse sein. Nur mit dem klitzekleinem Unterschied… er war hier verdammt noch mal eigentlich die Katze!!!. Doch dieser Blick… der soll gefälligst woanders hinschauen. Wer weiß was hier sonst noch passiert…

“Kyo???” wurde er sanft an seine noch ausstehende Antwort erinnert. “Es ist nichts! Nur ein paar Kleinigkeiten…” , gab er schließlich zu und hoffte er würde es dabei belassen. Und auch Yuki hatte eingesehen, dass er wohl vorerst nichts aus ich rausbekommen würde und ließ ihn gewähren. Er war viel zu müde um sich jetzt noch auf einen Streit einzulassen.  
Kommentarlos begann Kyo damit Yuki wieder auf den Rücken zu legen. Auch ihm war die Müdigkeit des Anderen nicht entgangen, seine Augen standen schließlich schon eine ganze Weile auf Halbmast…  
Wie auch schon zuvor, war mit einem Ruck alles vorbei, auch wenn Yuki für einen Moment einiges von der wenigen Farbe, die er überhaupt im Gesicht hatte, wieder aus genau diesem wich.

Yuki war froh, dass es endlich vorbei war… erst einmal… es würde wohl einige Zeit dauern, bis alles soweit verheilt war, dass es keiner solchen Behandlung mehr benötigte. Doch im Moment war ihm das vollkommen egal, er war verdammt müde und nichts konnte ihn noch davon abhalten endlich zu schlafen.  
Auch Kyo war unheimlich froh fertig zu sein. Ein erneutes Lächeln zierte seine Lippen, als er Yuki beobachtete, wie dieser immer weiter in den Schlaf hinüber glitt. Er gab das ja nicht gerne zu, aber er war sehr wohl ziemlich erschöpft und seine Verletzungen brannten unangenehm. Außerdem war ihm ungewöhnlich heiß, er sollte vielleicht mal lieber Fieber messen. Wenn er jetzt schlapp machte, wären sie ziemlich verloren, denn Yuki konnte sich keinesfalls um sie kümmern und niemand anderes hatte die Möglichkeit sie hier aufzusuchen.

Er lies sich also erschöpft auf sein Bett sinken und schob sich das Fieberthermometer unter den Arm. Langsam versuchte er sich zu entspannen und machte sich schon in Gedanken auf die Suche nach den Tabletten gegen Fieber und Schmerzen. Es waren ganz normale Ibuprofen-400 Tabletten, die anderen, stärkeren, waren für Yuki reserviert, denn obgleich sie eine ganze Menge gehortet hatten, so waren ihre Vorräte doch begrenzt.  
Ein, in seinen Ohren, schrilles Piepen ließ ihn auffahren. Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, wie er weggenickt war. Mit einem kurzen Blick vergewisserte er sich, dass Yuki ruhig weiterschlief, doch seine Sorgen waren unbegründet. Kein Wunder, denn diese Tramal-tabletten waren wirklich verdammt stark. Er hatte sie selbst nur ein Mal nehmen müssen, doch die Wirkung hatte ihn wirklich überrascht.

Vorsichtig hob er den Kopf und nur ein einziger Gedanke machte sich in seinem trägen Gehirn breit… Nicht auch noch Kopfschmerzen!!! Ihm blieb aber auch nichts erspart! Schließlich warf er auch noch einen Blick auf das Thermometer und seine Stimmung sank in die tiefsten Tiefen unter Null.  
Die kleine Schrift auf dem Display zeigte ihm eine kurze Zahlenkombination, die ihm keineswegs gefiel: 38.8°Celsius. Na toll… es kann ja gar nicht mehr schlimmer werden.   
Langsam erhob er sich um die Tabletten zu holen… und es kam schlimmer… Zum wiederholten male an diesem Tag wurde ihm Schwarz vor Augen und er sank zu Boden. Ruhig atmete er immer weiter tief ein und aus. Irrte er sich, oder dauerte es immer länger, bis die Schwärze wieder verschwand?!?!

Nach endlosen Sekunden… Minuten… schafft er es schließlich doch noch aufzustehen und auch stehen zu bleiben. Vorsichtig schritt er auf den Tisch zu und fasste schon aus der Entfernung die kleine orange-weiße Verpackung ins Auge. Mit einer Hand griff er nach ihr, mit der anderen nach der Wasserflasche.  
Zurück auf seinem Bett, goss er sich schnell etwas in sein Glas auf seinem Nachttisch und nahm zwei Tabletten aus der Schachtel. Ohne zu zögern warf er sie sich in den Mund und spülte sie, mit der angenehm kühlen Flüssigkeit runter. Dann lies er sich zurück in seine Kissen gleiten und mit der Bitte, die Tabletten mögen doch hoffentlich wirken, schloss er die Augen und driftete ebenfalls in seinen wohlverdienten Schlaf.

Die nächsten Tage waren hart für Kyo auch wenn es im allgemeinen sehr ruhig blieb. Er kümmerte sich weiterhin um Yuki, half ihm zu essen, sorgte dafür, dass er genug trank und wechselte auch den ein oder anderen Verband. Ab und zu gab er ihm die Tabletten gegen seine Schmerzen, doch eines beunruhigte ihn noch sehr, Yuki hatte noch immer kein Gefühl in seinen Händen. Langsam machte ihm das wirklich Angst, doch er hoffte weiter, dass das auch zum Teil von den Tabletten abhing. Zumindest versuchte er sich das einzureden, er wollte sich nicht vorstellen, was passieren würde, sollte dieser Zustand sich nicht verbessern.  
Auch sein eigener Zustand besserte sich nicht, ganz im Gegenteil. Er spürte regelrecht, wie seine Kraft abnahm, wie er schwächer wurde und die Medikamente immer weniger Wirkung zeigten. Er versuchte es zu verbergen, doch er hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie lange er das noch durchhalten würde.

Des öfteren, wenn er alleine war oder er sich sicher sein konnte, dass Yuki ihn nicht sah, lehnte er sich erschöpft gegen eine Wand und schloss die Augen. Dann dachte er darüber nach, wie alles weitergehen sollte. Er machte sich wirklich große Sorgen, auch wenn Yukis Wunden im allgemeinen gut verheilten und er auch vor dem Grauhaarigen immer den Optimisten spielte.  
Er ahnte, dass sie bald ein ziemliches Problem bekommen würden, sollten sich seine Wunden nicht - wie durch ein Wunder-, innerhalb der nächsten Tage deutlich bessern. Er glaubte zu wissen, woher sein Zustand rührte. Einige der Verletzungen schmerzten mehr als andere… sie hatten sich wohl entzündet. Die meisten davon waren auf seinem Rücken, wo er selbst nicht ran kam, um sie zu behandeln.

Er hatte überlegt Yuki zu bitten diese Wunden zu versorgen, doch selbst wenn er gewollte hätte, wäre das gar nicht möglich gewesen, denn schließlich konnte besagte Person seine Hände im Moment leider nicht benutzen. Wie sollte er ihm da helfen können.  
Kyo konnte nichts anderes tun, als sein Spiel weiter zu spielen und das tat er auch…

Wenige Tage später, war Kyo wieder einmal dabei einige von Yukis Verletzungen zu versorgen, als sich der bereits eingespielte und immer gleiche Tagesablauf zum ersten mal seit langem änderte, denn Yuki ergriff unvermittelt das Wort.  
Dieser hatte das Gefühl, sich von Stunde zu Stunde zu regenerieren, was er auch zum Großteil auf Kyos Behandlung schob. Er hätte es nie für möglich gehalten, dass er jemals so auf die Berührungen eines anderen Menschen reagieren würde. Und dann noch auf einen Jungen… auf Kyo. Doch das alles setzte ein solches Glücksgefühl in ihm frei, dass er glaubte, seine Wunden müssten schon alleine deswegen heilen.  
Egal, welchen Grund es nun wirklich hatte, er selbst hatte noch vor kurzem geglaubt er würde sterben und nun ging es ihm schon den Umständen entsprechend sehr gut. Nur seine Hände hatten ihm lange Sorgen bereitet, doch das sollte sich heute ändern.

“ Kyo? Hast du gerade meine Hand berührt?!?” , Kyo schaute völlig überrumpelt zu ihm auf. Er hatte ihn gerade berührt, unbewusst und doch irgendwie aus Absicht, er konnte einfach nicht genug von dieser wundervoll zarten Haut bekommen…  
“Ja! Ja, habe ich… aber das… bedeutet das etwa…” , eine Spur von Erkenntnis zeichnete sich auf seinem Gesicht ab “…du hast wieder Gefühl in deinen Händen?!?” Überglücklich blitzten ihn strahlende rote Augen an. “ Ich denke schon irgendwie, aber es ist noch ziemlich schwach!” , trotz dieser Auskunft in seinem Enthusiasmus ungebremst, redete Kyo jedoch weiter auf ihn ein “Kannst du sie auch bewegen?”

Ein sanftes Lächeln bildete sich auf den Lippen des Angesprochenen, als er diese unbändige Freude in den Augen des Anderen las “Ich weiß nicht… sie sind immer noch irgendwie taub. Es fühlt sich alles so dumpf an.” Doch Kyo lies sich nicht aufhalten “Versuch es!!!” und ehe er es sich versah, hatte der Rothaarige auch schon nach seiner Hand gegriffen.  
“Na gut…” er konnte es ihm einfach nicht abschlagen, warum sollte er auch?!? Schließlich wollte auch er Gewissheit…

Also konzentrierte sich Yuki ganz auf das dumpfe Gefühl in seiner Hand und versuchte nun eben diese, Kraft seines Willens zu bewegen. Und tatsächlich… ganz schwach umschloss die blasse Hand Yukis die, trotz des Winters braun gebrannte Hand Kyos. Dieser hatte Schwierigkeiten sich wieder einzukriegen. Er war einfach überglücklich.  
Das entging dem Grauhaarigen nicht und so freute er sich doppelt über diesen Erfolg. Kyo hatte seine Hand immer noch nicht losgelassen, obwohl er das ja hätte tun können… und Yuki wollte auch nicht das sich das in der nächsten Zeit änderte. Also schloss er seine eigene Hand noch fester um die des Anderen.  
Kyo versuchte sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, dass ihn das Tun Yukis, ein noch größeres Glücksgefühl einbrachte und doch färbte seine Wangen ein zarter Hauch von rot.

Yuki indes wusste nicht ob er sich in seinen Handlungen bestätigt fühlen sollte, oder ob es Kyo einfach nur peinlich war. Innerlich hoffte er auf ersteres, doch wissen konnte er es nicht. Unentschlossen regte sich für eine Weile keiner von Beiden, doch nach und nach kam immer mehr Gefühl in Yukis Hand zurück und er spürte nicht nur die Berührung des Anderen, sondern auch die Wärme die dieser abstrahlte. Schon allein seine Hand war, selbst für Kyos Verhältnisse, ungewöhnlich heiß “Kyo?”

Auch dieser hatte bereits bemerkt, dass sein kleiner Ausbruch vorhin nicht ganz ohne Folgen geblieben war, denn sein Fieber war merklich gestiegen und er spürte auch, wie seine Atmung langsam schwerer wurde. Seine Hoffnungen, Yuki würde es nicht bemerken, wurden je zerstört, als dieser ihn leise ansprach.  
“Kyo?” , er konnte es nicht mehr verhindern, also gab er auf “Ja?” , sturmgraue, besorgte Augen blickten in feuerrote. Erst jetzt bemerkte Yuki auch den fiebrigen Glanz in ihnen “Du hast Fieber, nicht wahr?!” , es war keine Frage sondern eine Feststellung gewesen und Kyo senkte ein wenig den Blick. Er konnte ihm einfach nicht in die Augen sehen, denn nun musste er Lügen und wie er bereits bemerkt hatte, durchschaute Yuki seine Lügen viel zu schnell.  
“Nun… ja, vielleicht ein bisschen…” , gab er schließlich zu, denn ganz abstreiten wäre zwecklos. “Ich glaube nicht, dass das nur ein bisschen Fieber ist. Hast du heute schon einmal deine Temperatur gemessen?” , er würde sich heute garantiert nicht so leicht abwimmeln lassen.   
Denn schon die letzten Tage war Kyo immer wieder ausgewichen oder war für irgend eine Aufgabe aus dem Zimmer verschwunden, wenn er nach seinem Befinden gefragt hatte. Doch heute hatte er die besseren Karten, schließlich hielt er immer noch Kyos Hand fest und auch wenn er bezweifelte, dass er es geschafft hätte den Rothaarigen daran zu hindern, sollte dieser sich entziehen wollen, so glaubte er jedoch nicht daran, dass dieser das auch versuchte.

Kyos Gedanken rasten und er versuchte abzuwägen, was nun die richtige Entscheidung wäre… Schließlich kam er zu einem Entschluss: Er würde es ihm sagen, denn er wusste, dass er bald sowieso keine andere Wahl mehr gehabt hätte. Seine körperliche Schwäche war ohnehin kaum noch zu übersehen…  
Yuki sah Kyo an, dass dieser mit sich rang, und beschloss einfach anzufangen “Du hast das schon länger, oder? Seit du mich immer abweist, wenn ich frage, wie es dir geht?!!”   
Kyo blickte etwas erstaunt wieder in das Gesicht des Anderen. Er hatte geglaubt, er hätte gut geschauspielert. “Warum willst du es mir nicht sagen?” Enttäuschung lag in seinem Blick und genau das war es auch, was Kyo dazu brachte, sein Schweigen zu brechen “Ich wollte nicht, dass du dir auch noch Sorgen um mich machen musst!”, antwortete er also kleinlaut.


	14. - Kapitel 14 -

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rollenwechsel... ein wenig Zärtlichkeit und endlich wieder Kontakt zur Außenwelt...

\- Kapitel 14 -

Yuki wirkte überrascht. Trotz allem. Das hatte er nicht erwartet und es berührte ihn auf ungeahnte Weise. “Das brauchst du nicht. Wenn es dir nicht gut geht, dann will ich das wissen.” , stellte er erst einmal unmissverständlich klar “Sagst du mir jetzt, was los ist?” , fast flehend blickten die grauen Seelenspiegel zu ihm auf und auch sein letzter Widerstand war gebrochen.  
“Genau weis ich es auch nicht…”, gab er zu “…aber ich glaube, dass sich vielleicht ein paar meiner Verletzungen entzündet haben… es gibt einige, die mehr weh tun als der Rest…”, unbewusst senkte er wieder den Blick “Sie sind auf meinem Rücken, also kann ich sie mir nicht ansehen, weil wir hier keinen großen Spiegel haben…” versuchte er sich zu erklären und seine Stimme verlor immer mehr an Kraft.

Der Rotton auf seinen Wangen verstärkte sich noch um ein vielfaches, doch dieses mal lag es nicht an seiner Verlegenheit. Wahrscheinlich ließ die Wirkung der Tabletten nach.  
“UND DAS HAST DU MIR NICHT GESAGT!!!”, Yukis Blick war in kürzester Zeit von Unglauben in Erschrecken gewechselt auch seine Angst um Kyo kam nicht zu kurz. “Deine Wunden, die du allein wegen mir, überhaupt erst hast, haben sich entzündet, während du dich die ganze Zeit um mein Verletzungen kümmerst und diese sogar bestens heilen… warum hast du mir denn nichts gesagt?!? Ich hätte dir doch helfen…” er stockte und unterbrach sich. Verstehen zeichnete sich in seinen Augen ab “… ich hätte dir trotz allem nicht helfen können.”  
Kyo schwieg weiter, denn Yuki war wieder in Gedanken. Ich bin völlig nutzlos gewesen… er war die ganze Zeit ununterbrochen für mich da und ich hätte ihm nicht einmal helfen können, wenn ich gewusst hätte, wie es ihm geht… Doch es würde auch Kyo nichts bringen, wenn er jetzt anfangen würde Trübsal zu blasen. Er konnte ihm schließlich jetzt helfen.

“Aber ich werde dir JETZT helfen!!!” , sprach er diesen Gedanken also auch aus. Entschlossen blickte er in die erstaunten Augen Kyos “Aber wie willst du denn…” er lies ihn gar nicht erst aussprechen “Ich kann meine Hände wieder bewegen!!! Wenn auch nicht so gut, aber das ist immer noch besser als gar nichts, oder?!?” Ein Lächeln bildete sich auf dem Gesicht des Ratten-Etos und Kyo gab schlussendlich - wie schon des öfteren an diesem Tag- auf.

“Gut, wenn du dir sicher bist…” , “Natürlich bin ich mir sicher!!! Glaubst du ich bleibe hier gemütlich liegen, während es dir immer schlechter geht?”, der Ausbruch hatte ihn doch etwas überrascht, doch er konnte sich einfach nicht zurück halten. “Ok, ich hole nur noch die Salbe gegen Entzündungen, einverstanden?!”  
Yuki nickte und wartete darauf, dass sich Kyo erheben würde, doch nichts geschah. Dann ging ihm ein Licht auf und die Farbe seiner Wangen, machte den Fieberwangen Kyos erhebliche Konkurrenz. Ziemlich schnell und doch mit innerlichem Widerwillen, lies er die Hand der Katze los. Kyo stand darauf hin ohne ein weiteres Wort, etwas schwerfällig auf und machte sich auf den Weg zum Arzneitisch.

Yuki versuchte derweil sich in seinem Bett aufzusetzen, was ihm jedoch nicht so recht gelingen wollte. Denn obwohl seine Verletzungen gut verheilten, hieß das noch lange nicht, dann er völlig schmerzfrei war. Schließlich nahm er immer noch diese starken Schmerztabletten und deshalb war das alles noch zum aushalten. Er hatte ja unfreiwillig schon schlimmeres kennen gelernt.   
Er verdrängte den Gedanken und wartete schon ungeduldig auf die Rückkehr Kyos, damit dieser ihm aufhalf.  
Schwer atmend kam der Rothaarige auch wieder bei dem Bett an, nahm jedoch, bevor er sich um Yuki kümmerte, sein Wasserglas vom Nachttisch und spülte erst einmal die mitgebrachten Tabletten runter.  
Nach kurzem analysieren der Situation, drehte er sich dann zu seinem Bett und nahm seine eigene Bettdecke mitsamt seinem Kopfkissen und trug sie zu Yukis Bett. Vorsichtig legte er sie neben ihm ab und begann dann, den noch etwas überraschten Yuki aufzurichten.

Kaum saß dieser aufrecht, schob Kyo ihm behutsam sein Bettzeug hinter den Rücken, sodass dieser sich ohne Probleme daran anlehnen konnte. Yuki, der nun endlich verstand, was von ihm erwartet wurde, tat wie ihm geheißen und wartete auf Kyos weiteres Vorgehen.  
Dieser wäre jetzt ziemlich rot geworden, wäre es das nicht schon gewesen. Langsam bückte er sich und zog sich die Schuhe aus. Yuki schlussfolgerte bereits, was Kyo vor hatte und spreizte daraufhin seine Beine. Da der Grauhaarige jedoch, im Gegensatz zu Kyo nicht mehr rot war, kam diese Färbung nun mit aller Macht zurück und auch ihm wurde merklich heißer.  
Kyo war froh, dass Yuki begriff, was er vorhatte, denn das machte es für ihn wesentlich einfacher. Also setzter er sich vorsichtig, um Yuki - aus den verschiedensten Gründen- möglichst nicht zu berühren, zwischen dessen Beine.   
Auch Yuki war erleichtert, dass das alles ohne einen Wortwechsel stattgefunden hatte, denn er traute seiner Stimme im Moment nicht wirklich. Zum Glück saß Kyo auch mit dem Rücken zu ihm, denn sonst hätte er gesehen, wie knallrot Yuki gerade war.

Außerdem sollte Kyo ja auch nicht unbedingt wissen, dass ihm die Situation keineswegs unangenehm war… im Gegenteil. Diese Nähe zu dem Rothaarigen ließ ihn keineswegs kalt, doch er hatte keine Ahnung, wie Kyo darauf reagieren würde.  
Diesem jedoch, ging es verdammt ähnlich und auch er war froh, Yuki nicht ins Gesicht sehen zu müssen. Doch die ganze Sache noch weiter heraus zu zögern hatte wenig Sinn und so begann er schließlich sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen…

Langsam ließ Kyo das Stück Stoff, das seinen Oberkörper bedeckte, von seinen Schultern gleiten.  
Yuki war hin und her gerissen. Einerseits erschrak er über die zahlreichen Verletzungen, von denen einige tatsächlich einem ungesunden, rot entzündeten Farbton umgeben waren. Andererseits hatte er gerade den unverhüllten und - für seinen Geschmack- extrem verführerischen Oberkörper seiner heimlichen Liebe vor sich. Und das Beste kam ja noch, er durfte diesen auch berühren…

Dabei hatten sie sich doch schon so oft im Kampf berührt, doch beide spürten, dass es dieses Mal etwas ganz anderes war. Schließlich entsann sich der hinten Sitzende seiner eigentlichen Aufgabe und griff noch etwas unbeholfen nach der Salbe, die Kyo vorhin mitgebracht hatte.  
Mit anfänglichen Schwierigkeiten, da ihm seine Hände noch nicht so ganz gehorchten, begann er die behelfsmäßigen, alten Kompressen, die nur mit ein wenig Pflasterklebeband befestigt waren, von den Wunden zu entfernen. Sie sahen ziemlich mitgenommen aus, denn bis jetzt hatte sie ja noch keiner wechseln können. Auch die entzündeten Verletzungen darunter sahen nicht besser aus.  
Ganz sanft und vorsichtig, strich er mit seinen Fingern die Salbe auf alle Wunden, denn er wollte nicht, dass sich andere Wunden, auch noch entzündeten. Nach und nach spürte er, wie sich Kyo, trotz der Schmerzen, die er definitiv hatte, unter seinen zarten Berührungen langsam entspannte. Und auch Yuki hatte das Gefühl, dass diese Sinneseindrücke, die ihn einfach überrollten und nicht mehr klar denken ließen, ihn völlig einnahmen.   
Es fühlte sich einfach richtig an. Und in einem war er sich ganz sicher…. er wollte mehr davon….

Seine Hände hatten sich inzwischen selbstständig gemacht und glitten sachte über dieses Wunderwerk der Natur, durch den Menschen verschandelt, doch das störte ihn nicht. Er versank in dieser Berührung und war sich sicher, noch nie in seinem Leben auch nur annähernd etwas ähnliches verspürt zu haben.  
Nur durch einen hauchzartem Hautkontakt verbunden fuhr er, mit seinem feingliedrigen Fingern, die gut sichtbaren Muskelansätze entlang, bevor er dazu überging, langsam die Wirbelsäule hinaufzufahren.   
Angekommen beim Haaransatz, begann er sich langsam zu dem Anderen vor zu beugen. Leicht lagen seine Hände auf den Schultern der reglosen Gestalt vor ihm und ohne sein willentliches Zutun, begann er schmetterlingsgleiche Küsse an Kyos Hals und Nacken zu verteilen.

Kyo wusste nicht wie ihm geschah, als Yuki plötzlich, seine eigentliche Aufgabe beendete, dazu überging, sanft seinen Rücken entlang zu fahren. Er genoss es… jede einzelne Berührung…. Unbewusst lehnte er sich dieser sogar noch entgegen, sodass er Yuki immer näher kam. Als dessen Hände schließlich an seinem Hals angelangt waren, hielten sie - für ihn, in diesem Moment ohne ersichtlichen Grund- inne und legten sich dann zärtlich auf seine Schultern.  
Dann überströmte ihn eine Welle eines völlig neuen Gefühls, denn er spürte wie die Lippen des Kleineren hauchfeine Küsse auf seinem Rücken verteilten. Langsam glitten die Hände von seinem Schultern, die Arme hinab und Kyo konnte nicht mehr anders als sich komplett seinen Empfindungen hinzugeben.  
Behutsam rutschte er näher, sodass sich Yuki nun nicht einmal mehr vorbeugen musste, um Kyos Wärme zu spüren. Langsam wanderten Yukis Hände weiter und seine Arme umschlangen die Hüften des Anderen. Behutsam, um dem Rothaarigen nicht weh zu tun, zog er den überhitzten Körper zu sich und bettete seinen Kopf auf dessen Schultern.   
Sanft begannen seine schmalen Finger nun auch die Vorderseite Kyos zu streicheln und Beide umfing ein mächtiges Gefühl der Verbundenheit. Niemand, weder Yuki noch Kyo, dachte auch nur einen Augenblick daran diese Verbindung zu beenden. Auch ihre Schmerzen, nahmen sie in diesem Moment nicht mehr wahr.

Völlig in Trance, so schien es, dirigierte Yuki Kyo und bracht ihn dazu sich umzudrehen. Sanft umschlangen seine blassen Arme den Hals des vor ihm knienden und zogen ihn immer näher zu sich. Langsam schlossen sich seine Augen und dann berührten sich ihre Lippen zu ihrem ersten gemeinsamen Kuss.   
Ganz zaghaft begann Kyo, noch völlig überfordert, durch die Gefühle, die das alles in ihm auslöste, den Kuss zu erwidern. Seine Hände machten sich selbstständig und wanderten zu Yukis Hüften und auch dieser wollte mehr.   
Zärtlich fuhr er mit seiner Zunge über die weichen Lippen Kyos und dieser schien nach einer Weile auch zu verstehen, was er wollte. Er öffnete seine Lippen einen Spalt breit und lies Yuki ein. Noch etwas unsicher begann dieser das fremde Territorium zu erkunden und stupste dann auch die Zunge des Anderen an um auch diese aktiv werden zu lassen.  
Beide versanken in ihrem Spiel und vergaßen alles um sich herum. Nach einiger Zeit entbrannte ein erbitterter Kampf um die Dominanz und keiner der Beiden war bereit nachzugeben. Eines hatten sie jedoch vergessen, denn der Mensch braucht Sauerstoff zum Leben und so wurde ihr kleines Gefecht, durch den Umstand des Luftholens vorerst unterbrochen.

Noch völlig außer Atem, schlugen sie die Augen wieder auf und kehrten in die Realität zurück. Doch nicht für lange, denn beide versanken schon wieder in den Augen ihres Gegenübers. Dieses Mal ergriff Kyo die Initiative und verwickelte Yuki in einen weiteren, vor Leidenschaft überlaufenden Kuss, als ihn plötzlich etwas aufschrecken ließ…  
Hastig trennten sich ihre Lippen und Beide lauschten nun angespannt in die Stille, die dann durch das Zuschlagen einer Autotür unterbrochen wurde. Beiden schoss das Adrenalin in die Adern und Kyo löste sich als Erster wieder aus ihrer Starre. Er griff sich sein Hemd und zog noch, bevor er auf den Flur trat, die Decke zu Yuki heran.  
Angst stieg in Yuki hoch. Was, wenn das dort draußen Akito war? Was wenn er sie gefunden hatte??? Und Kyo war alleine da draußen…. Warum ausgerechnet jetzt… jetzt, wo alles so schön war? Woher konnte dieser Kerl eigentlich so gut küssen… er brauchte nur daran zu denken und ihm lief es wieder heiß und kalt den Rücken runter. Also konzentrierte er sich wieder auf ihre Situation. Bis jetzt hatte er noch kein wütendes Gebrüll gehört… das war doch schon mal gut. Und auch die Schritte, die sich nun auf ihn zu bewegten, klangen nicht aggressiv… das war noch besser.

Schließlich wurde er von seinem Leiden erlöst, denn die Türe öffnete sich und ein immer noch leicht rötlich angehauchter Kyo betrat wieder den Raum. Hinter ihm dessen Ziehvater und sein ehemaliger Meister Kazuma.  
Erleichtert ließ er sich in die Kissen hinter ihm sinken. Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, wie er sich dermaßen verspannt hatte. “Hallo Yuki! Wie ich sehe, geht es auch dir schon viel besser. Ehrlich gesagt hatte ich gar nicht erwartet, dass du dich so schnell erholst…”   
Beruhigt erwiderte er das Lächeln, welches ihm von dem Älteren geschenkt wurde und wandte sich dann in Richtung Kyo “Ich denke, dass habe ich wohl zum größten Teil Kyo zu verdanken…” Nun ja das war ja alles schön und gut, allerdings wusste er nun nicht mehr weiter. Was sollte er auch schon großartiges sagen?  
Zum Glück erwartete Kazuma auch gar nicht, dass er weiter sprach, sondern ergriff selbst das Wort “Ich denke, ihr wollt sicher wissen, was alles so in letzter Zeit passiert ist?! Schließlich kriegt ihr hier oben ja nicht das geringste mit…”

Kazuma nahm kurz entschlossen Kyo am Arm und zog ihn mit sich auf dessen Bett. Obwohl er versuchte möglichst entspannt und locker zu wirken sah man ihm die Anspannung, welche diese ganze Situation mit sich brachte, deutlich an. “Nun… ich fang vielleicht einfach an, oder!?”   
Wenngleich dies eindeutig eine überflüssige Frage war, unterbrach Kyo ihn noch einmal kurz, bevor er auch nur ein erstes Wort sprechen konnte. “Aber wir wollen die ganze Wahrheit hören, schließlich müssen wir ja irgendwann einmal zurück. Ob wir wollen, oder nicht…”  
“Gut, ich werde euch alles erzählen, was ich weiß. Also… Wie ihr ja bereits wisst, hat Hatori mich noch vorgewarnt, dass Akito vermutete, ihr könntet bei mir sein. Und ich denke Kyo hat dir auch verraten, dass ich gleich nach diesem Anruf aufgebrochen bin, um Akito weiß zu machen, ich wäre bei einem alten Freund.   
Es war alles sehr knapp aber ich bin, kurz bevor Akito dort auch auftauchte, bei meinem Freund angekommen und konnte ihm klarmachen, in welcher Situation ich mich befand, natürlich ohne ins Detail zu gehen…” kurz lag sein Blick auf Yuki, doch dann sprach er auch schon weiter um nicht aus dem Konzept zu kommen.  
“Nun… er war ziemlich ungehalten…” Er bekam einen skeptischen Blick sowohl von Kyo, als auch von Yuki “Ok, er war stinksauer… ich kann mich wirklich nicht erinnern ihn jemals so wütend gesehen zu haben. Ich musste mich echt zusammenreißen, möglichst unschuldig auszusehen, aber nach einigen Fragen an mich und Saburo, war er fürs Erste zufrieden und hat uns die Geschichte abgekauft.”

“Daraufhin sind sie dann wieder abgefahren und ich bin dann nach zwei Tagen hinterher, um nicht aufzufallen. Später hab ich erfahren, dass Akito währenddessen alle anderen Eto und alle, die zum engeren Kreis der Familie gehören, praktisch ausgequetscht hat, um an Informationen über euren Verbleib zu kommen. Sie haben alle dicht gehalten. Die Kleinen wussten es gar nicht, so konnte da auch nichts passieren.”  
Kyo unterbrach kurz den Redeschwall, denn eine Frage lag ihm einfach auf der Zunge “Wie geht es denn den Anderen?”. Auch Yuki musterte nun Kazuma mit regem Interesse.  
“Naja, eigentlich geht es allen soweit gut. Kagura macht sich ziemliche Sorgen um dich, Kyo, wie sich eigentlich auch alle anderen um euch sorgen, aber du kennst sie ja…” kurz erschien die Andeutung eines Lächelns auf seinen Lippen, ehe sie wieder ernst wurden. “Der Einzige, um den wir uns im Moment noch Sorgen machen ist Ayame.”, “Was? Wieso? Was ist denn mit meinem Bruder?” Yukis Augen weiteten sich besorgt und ein, um eine Erklärung flehender Blick, veranlasste Kazuma zum weiter sprechen.

Doch Kyo kam ihm zuvor “Nun… an dem Abend, als Akito alle Eto zu sich rief und Aya dich dann dort liegen sah, ist er zusammengebrochen, aber war das denn so schlimm?” , fragte Kyo nun wieder an seinen Ziehvater gewandt.  
“Eigentlich nicht, aber es ist ja nicht bei diesem einen Mal geblieben.” Kurz warf er einen abschätzenden Blick auf Yuki und entschied dann, ihnen alles zu sagen, was er wusste, er wollte ihnen nichts vorlügen. Das hatten sie nicht verdient.   
“Noch in dem Gespräch mit Akito, wurde er ein weiteres Mal ohnmächtig und auch jetzt, nach diesem ersten Schock, bricht er einfach so, völlig unvorhersehbar zusammen. Er hat sich total verändert. Er lacht nicht mehr, macht keine dummen Witze und hat aufgehört die ganze Zeit zu reden. Eigentlich redet er gar nicht mehr. Und wenn, dann auch nur mit Hatori. Allerdings nur über ein Thema: dich, Yuki!”  
Man spürte, wie sehr das Kazuma mitnahm, auch sein Gesicht war umwölkt und Sorgenfalten breiteten sich auf seiner Stirn aus. “Er macht sich schreckliche Vorwürfe, weil er dir damals nicht geholfen hat. Das war schon immer so, deshalb ist er auch jetzt immer so aufdringlich, wenn es um dich geht. Er will das alles wieder gut machen. Es nagt schon so lange an ihm und jetzt ist es schon wieder passiert und er konnte dir nicht helfen. Das hat ihm mehr oder weniger den Rest gegeben!”

Er sah wieder auf und begegnete dabei Yukis Augen. In ihnen schimmerten Tränen. Einzelne liefen ihm bereits über die Wange und hinterließen eine dunkle, feuchte Spur auf der hellen Haut.  
Überrascht nahm er war, dass Kyo aufstand und auf Yuki zuging. Vorsichtig setzte er sich neben ihn und begann dann, beruhigend auf ihn einzureden. Fast schon zärtlich nahm er die Hand Yukis in seine und fing an, sanft mit seinem Daumen über den Handrücken des Anderen zu streicheln.  
Langsam beruhigte sich Yuki wieder und Kazuma hielt es für angemessen weiter zu sprechen “Auf alle Fälle, hat sich Akito erstmal wieder beruhigt, auch wenn er immer noch auf der Suche nach euch ist. Er hält natürlich alle anderen Eto weiterhin unter Beobachtung, aber ich konnte jetzt erst wieder wagen zu euch zu kommen. Ich habe euch einiges mitgebracht. Kleidung, Essen, einen Nachschub an Binden, Kompressen, Salben und Ähnlichem und auch ein Handy.”  
Kurz hielt er inne “Es ist zwar riskant, aber ich habe Ayame versprochen, dass ich ihn sofort anrufe, sobald ich weiß, wie es dir geht…” Wieder trafen sich ihre Augen, doch dieses Mal, blickten ihn die warmen, grauen Augen bittend an. “Wenn du möchtest, kannst du ihn aber auch gerne selber anrufen. Es würde ihn sicher freuen…”  
Ein glückliches Lächeln zierte Yukis Gesicht und die Tränen von vorhin waren wieder vergessen.


	15. - Kapitel 15 -

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kazuma ist mehr oder weniger hilfreich ^_^

\- Kapitel 15 -

Trotz dieses neuerlichen Stimmungsumschwungs, machte Kyo keinerlei Anstalten, in nächster Zeit von Yukis Seite zu weichen. Auch hatte er seine Hand nicht wieder losgelassen, was jedoch deine nicht zu stören schien. Es schien, als würden sie das nicht einmal bemerken. Allerdings bemerkte das der dritte im Raum und zog so seine eigenen Schlüsse.  
Kazuma war froh, dass sein Sohn und Yuki augenscheinlich ihre Feindschaft begraben hatten und nun sogar Freunde waren. Ob hinter dieser Freundschaft sogar noch mehr steckte, vermochte er allerdings nicht zu sagen.  
Es würde ihn nicht stören. Er hätte rein gar nichts gegen eine solche Beziehung, im Gegenteil, er freute sich sogar, denn solange das seinen Sohn glücklich machte, war er auch glücklich. Und sowohl Kyo, als auch Yuki hatten ein wenig Glück in ihrem Leben wirklich verdient, er gönnte es ihnen von ganzem Herzen.  
Er stand also auf und holte besagtes Handy aus seiner Jackentasche. Er tippte die Nummer ein und drückte es dann Yuki in die Hand.

Nach mehrmaligen tuten in der Leitung ertönte endlich die schwache, emotionslose und fast nicht wieder zu erkennende Stimme seines Bruders “Ja, hier Soma, Ayame hallo?” Nach einigen kurzen Schrecksekunden, begann sich Yuki, durch das ablenkende, sanfte Streicheln Kyos, wieder zu beruhigen. Wieder ertönte ein fragendes “Hallo?” aus der Leitung, doch dieses mal antwortete er.  
“Hallo Ayame…” Nun herrschte Stille auf der anderen Seite. Dann jedoch brach eine Gefühlswelle los, die sogar durch das Handy greifbar schien. “Yuki! Bist du das wirklich?” doch ehe dieser antworten konnte, wurde er auch schon wieder unterbrochen. “Wie geht es dir? Was ist los? Wo bist du? Was ist mit Kyo? Wie…” Doch schließlich stoppte Yuki den Redeschwall “Ist ja gut Aya. Jetzt beruhige dich erst einmal!” und siehe da, es wirkte tatsächlich. “Mit uns zweien ist alles ok. Wir wohnen gewissermaßen gerade in einer keinen Hütte, ich weiß nicht mal genau wo… aber das ist nicht wichtig. Es geht uns soweit gut und Meister Kazuma hat uns nun auch mit all den Sachen versorgt, welche wir hier oben brauchen. Es ist alles gut, du brauchst dir also keine Sorgen zu machen.”  
“Aber was ist mit Kyo? Ihr habt euch doch sonst immer so gestritten und miteinander gekämpft?”

Nun war es an Yuki wieder ein leichtes Lächeln aufzusetzen und sowohl seine als auch Kyos Wangen wurden wieder von einem zarten Rotton überzogen. Nun gab es für Kazuma keinen Zweifel mehr. Er war sich sicher, dass sich zwischen den beiden mehr entwickelt hatte, als nur eine einfache Freundschaft.  
Doch trotz dessen würde er seine Pläne nicht ändern. Er konnte sich ja denken, dass die zwei jetzt gerne eine Weile unter sich gewesen wären, aber er würde trotzdem die restliche Woche noch bleiben. Jetzt, da es Kyo sowieso nicht allzu gut ging, hatten die Beiden ein wenig Hilfe sogar ziemlich nötig und wenn er da war, konnte sich Kyo auch mal wieder entspannen. Schließlich hatte er sich die ganzen vergangenen Wochen nur um Yuki gekümmert. Die eine Woche länger warten, würden sie schon überleben…

Yuki sprach noch eine Weile mit Ayame bis er sich absolut sicher war, dass es ihm gut ging und er sich nicht mehr so um ihn sorgte. Auch Kyo blieb die ganze Zeit über bei ihm und lauschte interessiert dem Gespräch. Es beruhigte Yuki ungemein, dass er immer noch seine Hand hielt. Es gab ihm Kraft selbst stark zu bleiben, während ein Anderer seine Stärke gerade benötigte.   
Auch mit Aya konnte er nicht über die Dinge reden, die bei Akito passiert waren, doch sein Bruder drängte ihn nicht weiter. Allerdings schloss sich seine Hand wieder fester um die Kyos, als er schmerzlich daran erinnert wurde, was diese ganze Situation erst herbeigeführt hatte.  
Bald jedoch beendeten sie das Gespräch und Yuki reichte Kazuma wieder das Handy. Dieser jedoch, machte nicht die geringsten Anstalten das Gerät entgegen zu nehmen “Nein, behaltet ihr es ruhig. Dann habt ihr wenigstens auch eine Verbindung zur Außenwelt. Ich muss ja auch in einer Woche wieder weg, sonst bemerkt Akito noch mein Verschwinden. Mit dem Handy könnt ihr dann notfalls anrufen wenn etwas ist!”

Er wartete gar nicht auf eine weitere Reaktion, sondern stand einfach auf. “Was haltet ihr davon, wenn ich jetzt erst einmal etwas zu Essen koche und ihr euch noch ein wenig ausruht?!?”  
Diese Frage war eindeutig rhetorischer Natur, doch noch bevor Kazuma aus dem Raum verschwinden konnte, hatte Kyo auch schon das Wort an ihn gewendet “Meinst du wirklich, dass das so eine gute Idee ist??? Ich meine, ich kenne deine Kochkünste und naja… wir haben ja schon so einiges überlebt, aber auch ich habe nur sieben Leben und Yuki nur eins. Man muss es ja nicht herausfordern, oder?”  
Das brachte nicht nur Kazuma, sondern auch Yuki zum Lachen und der Kleine schien sich sogar gar nicht mehr einzukriegen. Er kicherte vor sich hin und in das Blut schoss wieder in Kyos Wangen. Gott, der war einfach zu niedlich, zum anknabbern!!!

Kazuma hatte sich bereits wieder einiger Maßen gefangen “Keine Angst Kyo, weil du ja schon einige Zeit nicht mehr bei mir wohnst, musste ich wohl oder übel lernen zu kochen. Ich habe sogar einen Kochkurs belegt…” fügte er stolz an und ohne noch ein weiteres Wort abzuwarten, drehte er sich nun vollends um und verschwand auch dem Zimmer.  
Auch Yuki schien sich inzwischen wieder langsam ab zu reagieren “Hah… das war wirklich gut! Sieben Leben… und ich nur eins…” wieder begann er leise zu kichern “Ach, ich wollte mich noch bedanken!!” Verständnislos blickte ihm Kyo entgegen “Wofür?”  
“Na, dass du vorhin bei mir geblieben bist. Das hat mir wirklich sehr geholfen… danke!” er musste sich gestehen, dass es ihm immer leichter fiel einfach miteinander zu reden… und das war gut.  
“Gern geschehen!” Wieder entstand eine kurze Stille zwischen ihnen während er überlegte ob er es wagen sollte, doch dann entschloss er sich es zu versuchen.  
“Wegen vorhin, ich…” von einem zum anderen Moment wurde er wieder knallrot und auch Yuki ging es da nicht viel anders “Ja???” hauchte er mit leiser Stimme.  
“Ich… es war… schön, ich meine…”, doch weiter kam er nicht, denn mit einem Ruck wurde er zu Yuki herangezogen und abermals berührten sich ihre Lippen. Schnell entwickelte sich ein leidenschaftlicher Kuss und Beide versanken wieder im Strudel ihrer aufgebrachten Gefühle.

Viel Zeit blieb ihnen jedoch nicht, denn plötzlich tönte ein ohrenbetäubendes Scheppern aus Richtung Küche und erschrocken lösten sie sich wieder von einander.  
“Alles in Ordnung, nichts passiert!!!” hörten sie noch die etwas gehetzt klingende Stimme von ein paar Zimmern weiter. Doch die Stimmung war eindeutig ruiniert. Kyo zog eine etwas genervte Visage und Yuki begann wieder leise vor sich hin zu glucksen. Kyo sah nun wieder etwas verwundert auf Yuki hinab.   
Er hätte nie für möglich gehalten, dass der ungekrönte Prinz ihrer Schule eine solche Kichererbse war.  
“Ich fürchte wir kommen wohl nie weiter” brachte er dann zwischen den vereinzelten Lachern hervor. “Scheint so!” stimmte Kyo resignierend zu und setzte sich nun doch in Bewegung. “Aber wir haben ja noch genügend Zeit…” fügte nun Yuki noch mit einem sehr viel sagendem Unterton hinzu und auch Kyo konnte das Lachen nicht mehr verhindern.   
“Ja, wir haben noch viel Zeit…”

In nächster Zeit sollte allerdings erst einmal nicht sehr viel passieren, denn Kazuma war ja allgegenwärtig. Sie waren ihm nicht böse deswegen, denn erstens meinte er es nur gut mit ihnen und zweitens war es wirklich eine Erleichterung sich um nichts sorgen zu müssen. So konnten sie sich einfach nur darauf konzentrieren gesund zu werden.  
Und diese Rechnung ging auf. Die Entzündungen auf Kyos Rücken waren schon fast wieder vollständig geheilt und das Fieber hatte sich bereits komplett verabschiedet. Auch bei Yuki hatte man große Fortschritte zu verzeichnen. All seine Wunden waren wieder gut verheilt und auch seine Hände machten ihm nur noch manchmal Schwierigkeiten. Doch damit konnte er leben…  
Endlich schaffte er es auch wieder alleine aufzustehen und sogar kleine Strecken zu laufen. Der Weg zu Toilette oder zur Küche bereitete ihm kaum noch Probleme. Zwar strengte es ihn noch ziemlich an, doch wenigstens brach er nicht auf der Hälfte des Weges zusammen.

Doch schließlich kam auch diese Woche zu ihrem Ende und Kazuma reiste wieder ab. Es war kein trauriger Abschied, aber auch kein fröhlicher… er zeigte eher die Dankbarkeit, welche ihm Beide entgegenbrachten.  
So blieben sie noch eine Weile in der Tür stehen und starrten hinaus in die bereits hereingebrochene Dunkelheit, bis die Lichter des Autos hinter der nächsten Kurve verschwanden.  
Obwohl sie sich in dieser Woche körperlich rein gar nicht näher gekommen waren, schienen doch alle Zweifel und all die Schüchternheit gegenüber einander, sich nach und nach in Luft aufgelöst zu haben. Ohne Worte waren sie sich darin einig, dass sie sich nichts vorspielen würden und voll zu ihren Gefühlen standen. Sie wussten ja, dass es dem Anderen ebenso ging. Und so lehnte sich nun Yuki ohne zu zögern gegen Kyo und auch dieser legte seinen Arm vertrauensvoll um die schmalen Schultern des anschmiegsamen Jungen neben ihm.

Beide hatten sich nach eben dieser Wärme gesehnt, hatten sie so lange gesucht, nur um sie schließlich bei ihrem einstigem Rivalen zu finden.  
Langsam fuhren Kyos Finger von Yukis Ohr die markante Linie hinab zum Kinn, um eben dieses ein wenig anzuheben. Sturmgrau traf auf rubinrot und beide versanken in den klaren Seelenspiegeln des Anderen. Nach und nach näherten sie sich einander, bis sich ihre Lippen schließlich sanft in der Mitte trafen. Der Bann wurde gebrochen und ihre Augen schlossen sich. Ihre restlichen Sinne konzentrierten sich vollends auf den Kuss, der unterdessen immer leidenschaftlicher und intensiver wurde.   
Yukis Hände lagen wieder im Nacken Kyos und fuhren gierig durch das weiche Haar. Kyos Hände jedoch fuhren in entgegen gesetzter Richtung weiter nach unten zu den Hüften und zogen den Kleineren noch näher zu sich heran. Diesem schien das zu gefallen und er schmiegte sich noch mehr an seinen warmen Kater.   
Nach kurzem Zögern entschied dieser, dass es hier draußen an der Tür doch allmählich zu kalt wurde. Er unterbrach den Kuss und hob Yuki in seine Arme, wie er es schon einmal getan hatte. Doch das schien alles schon so lange her...

Yuki erschrak im ersten Moment, als der Boden unter seinen Füßen verschwand und er in den starken Armen Kyos verweilte, doch schließlich siegte das Gefühl und er kuschelte sich vertrauensvoll gegen dessen Brust.  
Sanft wurde er in sein Bett gelegt, doch dieses Mal war er wach und hatte nicht vor, alleine in diesem Bett zu schlafen. Seine Finger krallten sich erwartungsvoll in den weichen Stoff von Kyos Hemd und zogen ihn zu sich hinunter.   
“Bitte bleib!” hauchte Yuki mit, vor Erregung zitternder Stimme, in Kyos Ohr und dieser erbebte, als er den warmen Lufthauch an seinem Hals spürte. Er gab sich ihm hin und lehnte sich ebenfalls hinunter. Auch ohne eine Antwort waren die Fronten geklärt.  
Yuki zögerte nicht lange und begann die Knöpfe an Kyos Hemd zu öffnen. Jedes neue Stück freigelegter Haut wurde mit sanften Küssen begrüßt. Kaum waren alle störenden Knöpfe geöffnet, glitten seine Hände zärtlich die Seiten hinab und wieder hinauf. Langsam streifte Yuki nun den lästigen Stoff von Kyos Schultern und ehe er es sich versah fühlte sich das Ratten-Eto in einen erneuten, liebevollen Kuss gezogen.

Kyo war inzwischen der Meinung, dass es ja wohl nicht angehen konnte, dass nur er zur Hälfte entkleidet war, also übernahm er nun die Initiative.   
So verlor auch Yuki nach ewigem, beinahe hektischem knöpfen sein Hemd und die Gerechtigkeit war nach Kyos Meinung wieder hergestellt. Das ließ er auch Yuki spüren, denn nun begann er ihn zu verwöhnen.   
Er löste den Kuss und zärtlich schlichen seine Lippen von der Kehle, den Brustkorb hinunter, bis zur rechten Brustwarze, die er spielerisch neckte.  
Yuki seufzte auf und schloss die Augen um sich ganz diesen samtweichen Liebkosungen hinzugeben. Leidenschaftlich reckte er sich ihnen noch entgegen, was Kyo wiederum dazu veranlasste, in seinem Tun fortzufahren.  
Liebevoll erkundeten seine Hände den noch unbekannten Körper unter ihm und entlockten Yuki dabei viele neue, betörende Laute, welche auch an Kyo nicht spurlos vorbeigingen.  
Seine Hose war ihm schon eine ganze Weile zu eng. Er sollte langsam weiter gehen…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keine Sorge für alle die das Adult Lesen möchten, kommt gleich im Anschluss das nächste Kapitel.  
> Wenn es jemand vorzieht das nicht zu tun, kann man es auch getrost überspringen ^_^


	16. -Kapitel 16 (adult) -

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ACHTUNG! Es wurden dieses mal 2 Kapitel gleichzeitig gepostet... nicht dass ihr das vorherige vergesst ^^°
> 
> nunja ^////^  
> Für alle die es nicht begriffen haben... jetzt das Adult...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kann auch übersprungen werden, wenn man das möchte^^

\- Kapitel 16 -

Doch diese Entscheidung hatte scheinbar auch ein Anderer getroffen, denn Yukis Hände strichen nun vom Rücken weiter hinab bis an den Rand der Hose. Schon spürte Kyo, wie geschickte Finger sich an ihrem Verschluss zu schaffen machten und ehe er es sich versah, verschwand die bedrückende Enge, während er abermals die, bereits vom Küssen geschwollenen Lippen Yukis auf seinen eigenen fühlte.  
Überrascht stöhnte er auf, als neckische Finger seine Erregung streiften. Yuki, dem das zu gefallen schien, beließ seine Hände in der Gegend und begann weiter sehnsüchtig über Kyos, nur noch vom Stoff der Shorts bedeckten, Härte zu streicheln. Doch selbst dieses letzte Kleidungsstück sollte bald seinen Weg auf den Boden, weg von dieser, vor Erregung erhitzten Haut, finden.

Lautes Keuchen erfüllte den Raum Kyo hatte langsam das Gefühl, im Strudel seiner eigenen Emotionen unter zu gehen, also beschloss er, nun wieder selbst die Führung zu übernehmen.  
So fanden sich auch Yukis restliche Kleidungsstücke bald bei den anderen Sachen auf dem Boden wieder. Heiß und fordernd fanden sich ihre Lippen zu einem erneuten, leidenschaftlichen Kuss und ihre Körper schmiegten sich verlangend aneinander. Beide keuchten auf, als sich ihre Erregungen trafen und Kyo löste schließlich den Kuss, um dann mit seiner Zunge eine heiß glühende Spur auf Yukis Körper zu hinterlassen.  
Kurz hielt er bei den Brustwarzen inne und knabberte genüsslich an ihnen, bis sie sich schließlich versteiften und begab sich dann weiter über die blasse Haut in Richtung Süden. Abermals verweilte er einen Moment am Bauchnabel, umkreiste ihn und ließ schließlich seine Zunge in ihn hinabtauchen, was dazu führte, das Yuki abermals entzückt aufstöhnte.  
Seine Hände streichelten während dessen über Yukis Oberschenkel und näherten sich langsam der Innenseite, jedoch immer darauf bedacht das Zentrum seiner Erregtheit auszulassen.  
So wusste auch Yuki nicht mehr wohin mit seinen Gefühlen, er wollte, dass Kyo endlich etwas unternahm. “Kyo, bitte…”

Gott, diese vor Erregung vibrierende Stimme, machte ihn fast wahnsinnig. Wäre es nach ihm gegangen hätte er gleich hier und jetzt kommen können, doch er riss sich zusammen.  
Endlich umschloss seine Hand die pulsierende Erektion Yukis. Dieser stöhnte wieder laut auf und krallte seine Hände in das Bettlaken, wurde jedoch kurz darauf von einen, noch viel besseren Gefühl übermannt und sein Unterleib streckte sich der liebkosenden Zunge entgegen, welche gerade über seine gesamte Länge geleckt hatte.  
Kyo, dadurch natürlich zu weiterem animiert, ließ seine Zunge abermals die Erregung des Anderen erkunden und leckte abschließend genüsslich über die Spitze, bevor sich dann seine Lippen um die Erektion schlossen  
Yuki verging förmlich und kurzerhand ließ er seine Finger in den roten Schopf Kyos gleiten, um mehr von diesem unglaublichen Gefühl zu verlangen. Doch Kyo ließ sich nicht beirren und behielt sein eigenes Tempo bei. Unendlich langsam, wie es Yuki schien, begann er sich zu bewegen und an dem erhitzten Fleisch zu saugen. Immer wieder fuhr er mit seiner Zunge um die Spitze und das Keuchen, Stöhnen und Schreien, was er dafür erntete, ließ ihn seinen Rhythmus beschleunigen.

Yuki wand sich unter dieser Behandlung und versuchte immer wieder in Kyos Mund zu stoßen, doch eisern wurde er an der Hüfte festgehalten und aufs Bett gedrückt. Plötzlich wanderte eine Hand von der Körpermitte nach oben und verlangte Einlass, welcher ihm auch sogleich gewährt wurde.  
Verlangend umspielte Yukis Zunge die zwei Finger und wollte sie gar nicht mehr gehen lassen. Zögernd gab er sie schließlich doch wieder frei und Kyo revanchierte sich indem er nun begann Schluckbewegungen auszuführen, welche Yukis Körper wieder erbeben ließen.  
So bemerkte er nicht einmal, dass sich Kyos Finger bereits wieder selbstständig gemacht hatten und sanft seinen Eingang umspielten. Erst als ein Finger in ihn eindrang, wurde ihm wieder bewusst, was geschah und trotz des kurzen Schmerzes und des ungewohnten Gefühles, drängte er sich dem noch entgegen.  
Kyo zögerte nicht lange und ein weiterer Finger verschwand in seinem Geliebten um ihn sanft zu weiten. Sachte bewegte er sich im Inneren des mehr als willigen Körpers, welcher sich immer weiter an ihn drängte. Auch der Schmerz, als der dritte Finger sich in ihn versenkte, wurde sofort durch eine Welle der puren Lust weggeschwemmt.

Als Kyo dann auch noch begann seine Finger in ihm zu bewegen, musste er sich zusammenreißen um nicht sofort zu kommen, doch lange würde er es nicht mehr aushalten.  
“Kyo, bitte… nimm mich…….”, war das einzige, was er zwischen all dem Keuchen und Stöhnen hervor brachte. Und Kyo lies sich das nicht zweimal sagen…  
Sowohl seine Finger, als auch sein Mund, der seine Tätigkeit bis jetzt beibehalten hatte, verschwanden und er widmete sich für den Moment den schmählich vernachlässigten Lippen. Schnell fand seine Zunge den Weg in die Mundhöhle Yukis, während sein Körper sich in Position brachte.  
Yuki spürte, wie die Erregung Kyos an seine Öffnung drückte und schlang seine Beine gierig um die schmale Hüfte. Er wollte nicht mehr warten und so zog er Kyo unbeherrscht näher zu sich heran, sodass dieser endlich in ihn eindrang. Kyo, durch die heiße Enge Yukis, welche sich nun um seine Erregung schloss, noch berauschter, schob sich mit einem Stöhnen noch tiefer in den geliebten Körper unter ihm.

Dann hielt er, unter Aufbringung sämtlicher Beherrschung inne um Yuki Zeit zu geben, sich an dieses Gefühl zu gewöhnen. Langsam begann dieser sich auch wieder zu entspannen und der anfängliche Schmerz ließ nach.  
Schließlich legte er die Arme in Kyos Nacken und zog ihn wieder zu sich hinunter, um abermals einen von heißer Leidenschaft, Begierde, Lust und Verlangen geprägten Kuss zu beginnen.  
Wieder drückte er Kyos Hüfte dichter zu sich, sodass sich dieser nun zur Gänze in ihn versenkte. Er sah dies als Aufforderung und begann sich zu bewegen. Er zog sich fast zur Gänze aus ihm zurück nur um dann wieder tief in ihn zu stoßen. Yuki stöhnte laut in ihren Kuss und beugte heftig den Rücken durch. Damit kam er Kyo in seinem schnell aufgebauten Rhythmus weiter entgegen.  
Stürmisch und unkontrolliert bewegten sie sich gegeneinander, bis Yuki plötzlich laut aufstöhnte, als Kyo einen bestimmten Punkt in ihm traf und er glaubte Sternchen zu sehen. Nun versuchte der oben liegende weiterhin die Prostata zu treffen, was ihm schließlich auch bald gelang und Yuki dazu brachte sich in seinen Rücken zu krallen und laut aufzuschreien.

Dann legte der Kleinere jedoch plötzlich die Arme um Kyo und zog sich an ihm hoch. Letztendlich saßen sie schwer atmend und immer noch stark erregt auf dem Bett und sahen sich tief in die Augen.  
Ohne Vorwarnung, begann Yuki sich langsam auf ihm zu bewegen und ließ seine Hüfte kreisen. Er hob sie an und ließ sie wieder sinken, während das Tempo sich immer mehr steigerte.  
Kyo legte unterstützend seine Hände an die Seiten, auf Yukis Hüfte und kam ihm zusätzlich entgegen. Leidenschaftlich tauschten sie in tiefe Küsse und beschleunigten ihren Rhythmus abermals.

Immer heftiger trafen sich ihre Körper und Schweiß benetzte ihre Haut. Yuki warf den Kopf zurück und spürte den heißen Atem Kyos an seinem Hals entlang streifen, was ihm obendrein eine angenehme Gänsehaut bescherte.  
Sie trieben sich immer weiter und als Kyo spürte, dass er nicht mehr lange durchhalten würde, wanderte seine Hand zwischen sie und begann Yukis Männlichkeit im Takt seiner Stöße zu massieren. Die Bewegungen des Jüngeren wurden immer hemmungsloser und heftiger, bis er sich schließlich, mit dem Namen seines Geliebten auf den Lippen, in dessen Hand ergoss.  
Als dieser die warme Flüssigkeit an seinem Bauch spürte, sich gleichzeitig auch noch der ganze Körper Yukis anspannte und seine Erregung damit noch mehr einengte, war es auch um ihn geschehen. Und einen harten Stoß später kam auch er tief in dem noch immer zitternden Körper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hach... die Zwei... ^//////^


	17. - Kapitel 17 -

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wir nähern uns dem Finale...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry an alle... die Gesamtkapitelzahl hat nicht gestimmt... keine Ahnung wie schief ich bei der Erstellung geschaut haben uss, dass das passiert ist...  
> -.-°  
> Jetzt haut es hin^^

\- Kapitel 17 -

Erschöpft sank Yuki in sich zusammen und beide genossen die Nachwellen ihres Höhepunktes zur Gänze aus. Dann hob Yuki wieder seinen Kopf und blickte in das, immer noch, lustverhangene Gesicht Kyos.  
“Ich liebe dich”, kam es ihm flüsternd und leicht gehaucht über die Lippen.  
“Ich dich auch, Yuki…”, antwortete ihm eine zärtliche Stimme “…ich liebe dich auch… für immer…”  
Damit fuhr seine Hand in die seidigen, grauen Haare und zogen ihn zu sich. Ihre Lippen verschmolzen und Beide versanken in dem zärtlichen Spiel ihrer Zungen.  
Sie blieben die ganze Zeit miteinander verbunden, doch das störte sie nicht. Im Gegenteil, denn Yuki schmiegte sich nun noch näher an seine Raubkatze… naja eher Raubkater.   
Kyo begann seinem Kleinen über den Rücken zu streicheln und fuhr zärtlich die vielen kleinen Erhebungen auf der samtigen Haut Yukis nach. Vermutlich würden einige der Narben nie verschwinden und es machte ihn traurig ein solches Wunderwerk auf diese Weise geschändet zu sehen. Doch seine viel stärkeren Gefühle der tiefen, bedingungslosen Liebe überdeckte die so plötzlich aufgetretene Trauer.

Fest schloss er den grauhaarigen in seine Arme und ließ sich dann vorsichtig auf die Seite gleiten. Yuki erschrak für einen Moment, entspannte sich jedoch gleich wieder. Auch als er dann ihre Verbindung trennte, kuschelte er sich nur noch näher an Kyo und versank, noch bevor dieser es schaffte sie zuzudecken, ins Reich der Träume. Kyo folgte ihm kurz darauf mit einem seligen Lächeln auf den Lippen und dem Menschen, den er am aller meisten auf dieser Welt liebte, in seinen Armen.

Sturmgraue Augen wurden am nächsten Morgen als erstes geöffnet. Noch etwas verschlafen blinzelten sie ins grelle Morgenlicht und wanderten dann durch den Raum, bis sie an der Person neben ihm hängen blieben.  
Ein Lächeln zauberte sich auf Yukis Lippen, als er in die entspannten Gesichtszüge seines Gegenübers blickte. Erinnerungen kamen hoch… gute Erinnerungen… Erinnerungen an die letzte Nacht. Mit einem verträumten Seufzen kuschelte er sich wieder eng an die, Geborgenheit schenkende, warme Brust Kyos und schloss wieder die Augen.  
Kyo erwachte durch diese Aktion, ließ aber die Augen geschlossen, legte seine Arme um Yuki und zog ihn noch näher zu sich heran. Wohlig begann er zu Schnurren… und Yuki kurz darauf zu Kichern.

“Guten Morgen , mein Katerchen!”, brachte er kurz darauf zwischen seinem Gekicher heraus. Doch alles was er daraufhin erntete, war ein unverständliches Gemurmel und zwei Arme, die sich besitzergreifend noch fester um ihn legten.  
“Ist da etwa noch jemand müde???”, wieder keine Reaktion. Also lehnte sich Yuki noch weiter zu ihm sodass sein Mund gerade vor Kyos Ohr innehielt und er mit flüsternder Stimme hineinhauchte “Dann fürchte ich, dass ich wohl allein unter die Dusche gehen muss… schade aber auch…”

Kyos Körper erzitterte, als er warme Atem Yukis über sein Ohr streifte und als wäre das nicht schon genug, ließ das Gesagte ihn gleich noch ein weiteres mal erschauern. Doch es hatte gewirkt. Er war definitiv wach und schlug die Augen auf.  
“Du bist echt fies…”, ließ er mit wenig Überzeugung vernehmen, doch Yuki grinste nur “Ratte…..”, war das einzige, was er erwiderte, bevor er seine Lippen mit denen Kyos vereinte. Durch diesen immer leidenschaftlicher werdenden Guten Morgen Kuss besänftigt, löst sich Kyo nach einer Weile schwer atmend wieder von Yuki.  
“Und so etwas am frühen Morgen”, murmelte er mehr zu sich selbst als zu Yuki und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Dann wandte er seinen Blick wieder auf Yuki und ein anrüchiges Grinsen breitete sich über sein Gesicht aus “Hab ich da vorhin nicht etwas von einer Dusche gehört???”  
Doch bevor Yuki überhaupt etwas erwidern konnte, fand er sich schon, mit einem überraschten Aufschrei, so wie Gott ihn schuf, auf Kyos Armen wieder, der ihn bereits breit lächelnd in Richtung Bad schleppte.

Es braucht wohl kaum erwähnt werden, dass das Duschen dieses Mal ungewöhnlich lange dauerte…..

Als dann jedoch Beide, frisch geduscht und noch mit nassen Haaren in der gut geheizten Küche saßen und endlich ihrem etwas verzögerten Frühstück widmen wollten, begannen sich die Ereignisse zu überschlagen.  
Das Handy, welches Kazuma ihnen überlassen hatte, klingelte…

…und Yuki nahm ab. Auf der anderen Seite ertönte, die gehetzt und aufgeregt klingende Stimme Ayames “Yuki?? Yuki, bist du’s?”  
Yuki runzelte die Stirn und blickte allarmiert zu Kyo “Ja, ich bin’s. Was ist denn los? Du hörst dich so…”, doch er wurde harsch unterbrochen “Wir haben jetzt keine Zeit. Ihr müsst sofort dort weg! Akito ist auf dem Weg zu euch. Wir wissen nicht wie er es herausgefunden hat, aber ihr müsst euch beeilen…”  
Yuki war bei diesen Worten sofort ungesund blass geworden und spürte, wie er zu zittern begann. Kyo hatte dies alles mit Schrecken beobachtet. Er hatte das alles schließlich schon einmal gesehen, doch er würde nicht noch einmal untätig bleiben. Also sprang er rasch von seinem Stuhl auf, riss Yuki förmlich das Handy aus der Hand und drückte den zitternden Körper fest an sich.

“Was ist passiert???”, fragte Kyo mit leicht ängstlichem Unterton in der Stimme nach. Er vermutete das schlimmste.   
“Kyo?”, fragte die ziemlich außer Atem geratene Stimme Ayames noch einmal nach. “Wer denn sonst?”, es klang weniger gereizt als eher besorgt darüber, dass sich Yukis Bruder, scheinbar körperlich ziemlich anstrengte. Bei diesen Temperaturen- es war schließlich Winter- war er normalerweise immer ziemlich träge, denn Schlangen waren nun mal wechselwarme Tiere. Es war also nicht ganz ungefährlich, was Ayame da auch immer trieb.  
Doch die aufgeregte Stimme an seinem Ohr riss ihn wieder aus seinen Gedanken “Akito ist auf dem Weg zu euch! Ihr müsst so schnell wie möglich verschwinden. Die Verbindung wird gleich abbrechen, denn ich bin gleich in der Unterführung zur U-Bahn. Ich hole Toru vom Flughafen ab. Sie hat irgend etwas wichtiges heraus gefunden und kommt deswegen zurück. Die Anderen sind auf dem Weg zu euch. Ich muss jetzt auflegen…” und noch ehe Kyo irgend etwas erwidern konnte ertönte nur noch ein gleichmäßiges tuten an sein Ohr.

“Scheiße!!!”, frustriert legte er das Handy bei Seite und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die zitternde Gestalt in seinen Armen.  
Yuki schaute, wie paralysiert nur auf einen Fleck und schien dabei doch nichts wahrzunehmen. Sein Körper wiegte sich vor und zurück, sein Atem wahr schwer und zittrig. Sein Geist war weit weg in die Leere gerichtet, geflüchtet vor der Realität, die ihn viel zu plötzlich wieder eingeholt hatte.   
“Nein… nicht… bitte… nicht… warum?…“ Leise murmelnd wiederholte er immer die selben Worte, betete sie wie ein stilles Mantra immer wieder vor sich hin und doch bemerkte er selbst von alldem nichts.

Kyo erkannte, was mit Yuki passierte und versuchte nun dem entgegen zu wirken, indem er selbst unaufhörlich auf ihn einredete. Doch das bewirkte rein gar nichts, er zeigte nicht die kleinste Reaktion. Kyos bis jetzt verdrängte Angst kam zurück, die gleiche Angst, die er auch schon an dem Tag verspürt hatte, als Yuki zu Akito aufgebrochen war.  
Er wusste, er durfte Yuki nicht zu lange in diesem Zustand lassen. Er würde sich in seinen Erinnerungen verlieren und das ganze Trauma, welches er gerade erst überwunden hatte, käme zurück und würde ihn wieder gefangen nehmen.  
Kyo fasste Yuki bei den Schultern und begann ihn zu schütteln zuerst noch leicht, doch dann wurde er gröber. Alles, was Kyo fühlte war eine leblose Puppe in seinen Armen, ein Körper, den die Seele bereits verlassen hatte.  
Schiere Verzweiflung bahnte sich den Weg in Kyos Gedanken. Er wollte Yuki nicht wieder verlieren, nicht jetzt, wo er ihn doch gerade erst wirklich gefunden hatte.  
Er stellte das Schütteln ein und zog Yuki stattdessen wieder eng in seine Arme. Tränen rannen ihm über die Wangen, Tränen der Hoffnungslosigkeit und der Angst. Er hätte sie nicht stoppen können. Nicht einmal, wenn er es gewollt hätte.

Was sollte er denn nun tun? Sie mussten hier weg, schließlich war Akito auf dem Weg hier her. Sie mussten doch fliehen, oder?  
Die Furcht vor der falschen Entscheidung trieb ihm abermals eine neue Flut von Tränen in die Augen. Wie sollte er das allein bewältigen…

Während dessen war Yuki in seiner eigenen, grausamen Welt gefangen. Er durchlebte die verschiedensten Abschnitte seines Lebens noch einmal.   
Seine Kindheit, ohne Freunde, ohne Familie, die sich um ihn kümmerte.   
Einer Familie, der es nichts ausmachte ihn zu Akito zu geben um ihren eigenen Status zu festigen.   
Die sich nicht darum scherte, was mit ihm dort passierte.   
Die nicht reagierte, als er um Hilfe bat.   
Die ignorierte, wie er litt und nicht bemerkte, dass er allmählich an all dem zu Grunde ging. 

Er dachte an alle, die ihn verachteten oder - im Gegenteil- auch höher stellten, weil er die Ratte war. Nie ging es wirklich um ihn…  
Nie hatte man ihn gesehen…  
Nie sah man den kleinen Jungen, der nichts weiter verlangte, sich nichts sehnlicher wünschte, außer ein wenig Wärme und Liebe.

Er erinnerte sich an seine Schulzeit, nachdem er endlich Akito entkommen war.   
An all die Menschen, welche nur auf sein äußeres achteten und ihn immer bedrängten.   
Mit ihn befreundet sein wollten, seines Rufes willen. Sie alle blieben nur an der Oberfläche.   
Niemand hatte sich die Arbeit gemacht hinter seine Fassade zu blicken.   
Niemand hatte auch nur versucht ihn zu verstehen.   
Niemand hatte bemerkt wie er wirklich dachte oder fühlte.  
Niemand…  
Er war allein...

Dann- wieder ein Zeitsprung…  
Hilflosigkeit und pure Angst durchfuhr ihn.   
Sein Körper schmerzte.  
Seine Seele schrie… schrie um Hilfe, wollte nicht zerstört werden… sich nicht brechen lassen, wollte fliehen, weg von der Zerstörung und dem Hass.  
Doch Akito ließ sich nicht aufhalten. einzelne Blicke, einzelne Worte, welche sich tief in seine Erinnerungen gegraben hatten durchfuhren ihn, genau wie das Messer durch sein Fleisch gefahren war.  
Hilflos…  
Wehrlos…  
Allein…

Doch dann...  
Schlagartig änderten sich seine Gefühle. Wärme stieg in ihm auf. Eine sanfte Stimme umhüllte ihn, streichelte ihn, seine Seele… Kyo… er war gekommen. Er hatte ihn nicht allein gelassen, er hatte ihn beschützt… vor Akito. Als Einziger hatte er es gewagt sich gegen ihr Oberhaupt aufzulehnen, sich ihm entgegen zu setzen, ihm zu helfen…  
Freude stieg in ihm auf, unbändige Freude als ihm nach und nach all die unvergesslichen, schönen Situationen wieder vor Augen geführt wurden, welche ihn seit diesem Zeitpunkt mit dem Jungen des Katzenfluches verbanden.   
Sanfte Berührungen…  
Zärtliche Küsse…  
Pure, heiß lodernde Leidenschaft…  
Und ein Versprechen… ‘Ich liebe dich… für immer…’

Kyo……

Etwas warmes traf sein Gesicht, perlte über sein Wange und hinterließ eine feuchte Spur. Langsam driftet sein Bewusstsein wieder zurück in die Realität.   
Er spürte wie sich Kyos Hände fest in seine Kleidung gegraben hatten und ihn eng an seine, vom Weinen geschüttelte, Brust drückten.  
Die Tränen flossen und ließen sich auch nicht aufhalten. Die Verzweiflung hatte Kyo völlig übermannt.  
Ein neuer Schwall Tränen tropfte auf Yukis Gesicht nieder. Kyo weinte… wegen ihm… er hatte ihn schon wieder zum weinen gebracht. Er sollte nicht weinen…

“Kyo?”   
Leise hatte er dieses einzelne Wort gehaucht, doch in den Ohren des Angesprochenen hallte es wieder, wie ein Schrei in einem großen Saal. Ruckartig drückte er den Kleineren ein wenig von sich weg, um ihn ansehen zu können und schaute in sturmgraue Seelenspiegel, welche sich ebenfalls mit Tränen gefüllt hatten.  
“Yuki… du bist wieder da…”, war alles, was er in diesem Moment zu Stande brachte. Der erneute Schwall von Tränen hatte einen anderen Ursprung… namenlose Freude.  
“Ich… es tut mir Leid, ich wollte nicht dass du…” doch Yukis Entschuldigung wurde jäh Unterbrochen, als sich warme Lippen gegen die seinigen pressten und eine hitzige Zunge ungeduldig nach Einlass verlangte. Schnell wurde dieser gewährt und ein ungestümer, heißblütiger Kuss entstand, welcher die all die verschiedenen Gefühle kalter Angst, brennender Liebe, unendlicher Freude, schierer Ungeduld und unbegreiflicher Sehnsucht widerspiegelte.

Ungehalten schlag Yuki seine Arme um Kyos Nacken und zog ihn so näher zu sich heran. Auch Kyo hatte bereits die Hände an Yukis Hüfte gelegt und fuhr nun liebevoll die sensiblen Seiten hinauf, welche darauf hin erbebten.

Nur langsam entkamen sie diesem Sturm an Gefühlen und brachten ihre beiden aufgewühlten Gemüter wieder zur Ruhe. Ihr vernunftgeprägtes Denken setzte nach und nach wieder ein und analysierte so realistisch wie möglich ihre Situation.  
“Was wollen wir nun tun?”, sprach Kyo schließlich das unausweichliche an.   
“Haben wir eine Chance wenn wir weglaufen??”, wahrheitssuchend blickten sturmgraue Seelenspiegel in die feurigen seines Gegenübers.  
“Wir könnten weglaufen...” gab Kyo schließlich zu “...aber wir müssten für immer wegbleiben... Weit weg bleiben, denn Akito wird nicht aufhören nach uns zu suchen. Ich würde es tun, wenn du es willst. Ich werde, egal wie du dich entscheidest bei dir bleiben, aber ich überlasse dir diese Entscheidung. Willst, oder besser kannst du so leben? Immer auf der Flucht?” Kyo wusste, dass er damit Yuki alle Last der Situation auflud, doch nur er konnte für sich bestimmen, ob er einer weiteren Begegnung mit Akito gewachsen war.

Yuki wusste, dass Kyos recht hatte und warum er ihm diese Entscheidung überließ. Wärmesuchend kuschelte er sich noch ein wenig mehr an Kyo und versank einen Moment in Überlegungen. Konnte er weglaufen? Konnte er alles zurücklassen, was er kannte? Konnte er immer in Angst leben, gefunden zu werden? Aber andererseits... Konnte er Akito ein weiteres mal gegenübertreten? Würde er das schaffen? Konnte er seine tiefsitzende, ureigene Angst überwinden? Egal, was er tat, Kyo würde bei ihm bleiben...  
Einen Augenblick lang schloss er die Augen und atmete ruhig ein. Dieser Geruch... er liebte diesen Geruch... Er hatte ihn schon immer geliebt... Immer hatte ihm dieser Geruch Sicherheit vermittelt, Schutz versprochen... unterbewusst damals noch... jetzt jedoch vollauf bewusst und unbestreitbar.  
Er wusste er hatte sich entschieden...

“Du wirst bei mir bleiben?”, wollte er noch einmal mit leiser Stimme wissen. “Ja! Egal, welchen Weg du wählst...”, bekam er ohne das geringste zögern die Erwiderung.  
“Ich will nicht mehr weglaufen Kyo... Ich will das alles endlich hinter mir lassen und damit abschließen, aber ich weis nicht ob ich das schaffe. Ich weis, das diese Angst sehr tief sitzt... vielleicht auch zu tief... aber Kyo... ich will endlich frei sein. Ich will mit dir frei sein und mich nicht immer verstecken müssen, aus Angst gefunden zu werden... Immer wieder aus Angst... Ich möchte nicht mein ganzes Leben in Angst verbringen...!!”   
Einzelne Tränen suchten sich perlengleich ihren Weg über die blassen Wangen, wurden dann jedoch von warmen Fingern aufgehalten und weggewischt. “Dann ist es beschlossen... Wir werden bleiben und die Sache beenden.”  
Sanft zog er Yuki an seine Brust und begann ihm besänftigend über den Rücken zu streicheln, bis sich das aufgebrachte Seelenleben, wie auch der Herzschlag des Kleineren wieder beruhigten und die Tränen langsam versiegten.   
Egal, was auch kommen würde, sie würden es schaffen...   
Irgendwie...

Sanft erhob sich Kyo und zog Yuki mit sich nach oben. In stummem Einvernehmen begaben sie sich nun in ihr Schlafzimmer und zogen sich um. Die dünnen Sachen, welche sie nach dem Duschen getragen hatten, wurden abgelegt und durch dickere Alltagskleidung ersetzt. Nie entfernten sie sich mehr als notwendig von einander und fertig in Jeans, T-Shirt und Pulli gekleidet, schmiegte sich Yuki auch schon wieder Halt suchend an Kyo. Dieser gab ihm das Gesuchte, legte die Arme wieder beschützend um ihn und spürte das leichte Zittern, welches durch den zarten, noch immer etwas geschwächten Körper ging.  
“Yuki! Wir werden das schaffen, hörst du! Egal was passiert, ich bin bei dir. Ich lasse dich nicht allein!”, es war nur ein leises Flüstern, doch die Überzeugung, die daraus sprach ließ den Grauhaarigen erschauern.  
“Ich liebe dich Kyo.”, nuschelte Yuki gegen den weichen Pullover und vergrub sein Gesicht bald noch tiefer in dem selbigen. Doch dann wurde er ein wenig weggedrückt, ein Finger schob sich unter sein Kinn und hob es ein wenig an, sodass er wieder in glänzende, warme Augen blickte “Ich liebe dich auch Yuki, egal was passiert und weist du was ich beinahe vergessen hätte?” ein kleines Lächeln schob sich auf seine Lippen, während Yuki ihn eher verwirrt musterte. Die Frage hinter seinem Blick war unverkennbar. “Vielleicht kommt es etwas plötzlich, aber ich wünsch dir alles gute zu Geburtstag Yuki!”

Überraschung stand in sein Gesicht geschrieben, doch nicht lange, denn Kyo beugte sich zu ihm hinab und verschloss die, vor Verwunderung offen stehenden Lippen mit den seinen.  
Ein leichtes Beben durchzog Yuki und er schloss überwältigt die Augen, als die Zunge Kyos zärtlich in sein Reich vorstieß und die seine umschmeichelte, mit ihr tanzte.   
Ein leises Stöhnen entglitt ihm, denn Kyo erhöhte den Druck auf seine Lippen, wurde leidenschaftlicher und zog Yukis Körper wieder fest an sich. Fordernd umspielten sich ihre Zungen und Yuki erwiderte mit allem, was er hatte. Beide trieben sich immer weiter, zogen ihr Spiel immer weiter hinaus. Einzelne Zungenschläge ließen kleine Stromschläge durch ihre Körper fahren und die Hände, welche sich in den Nacken gelegt hatten, verkrallten sich in den weichen nur noch minimal feuchten Haaren.  
Keuchend beendete Kyo den Kuss, wohlwissend, dass er sich sonst nicht mehr zurückhalten könnte und öffnete langsam die lustverschleierten Augen, sie lehnten nun Stirn an Stirn.  
Auch Yuki musste erst einmal wieder zu Atem kommen. “Das... ist... das schönste... Geschenk..., das ich je... bekommen habe.” , endete er und setzte noch einen kurzen Kuss auf die leicht geschwollenen Lippen Kyos.  
“Ich hätte das selbst völlig vergessen, ehrlich... Ich hab irgendwie mein ganzes Zeitgefühl hier draußen verloren.”  
Kyo nickte “Das ist sogar verständlich, als ich früher hier mit Meister Kazuma trainiert habe, hätte ich auch gerade mal die Jahreszeit angeben können, wenn ich nach dem Datum gefragt worden wäre.”  
Ein weiteres leichtes Grinsen erhellte die Lippen des Grauhaarigen. Doch dann kehrten beide schlagartig in die drängende Realität zurück.

Schon von weitem hörte man das wütende brüllen eines Automotors, welcher sich den steilen Weg zu ihnen hinauf erarbeitete. Es war so weit! Es gab kein zurück mehr... auch wenn sie gewollt hätten  
Das Zittern Yukis setzte jäh wieder ein und auch seine Hände gruben sich wieder fest in Kyos Kleidung. Beschützend schloss Kyo seinen Griff wieder enger um die relativ schmalen Schultern Yukis und murmelte ihm immer wieder beruhigende Worte ins Ohr.  
In der Stille der abgelegenen Bergwelt erschien das Geräusch des Motors... nein der Motoren -es mussten mehrere sein- wie ein lautes Dröhnen. Zu laut, um es irgendwie überhören zu können.  
Eng umschlungen führte Kyo den Kleineren in Richtung Türe, während das Motorengeräusch weiter anschwoll.

Dann war es soweit. Das knirschen von Kies und das zornige Krachen der Autotür läutete den Beginn ihres Gefechtes ein. Ein Gefecht, das sich nicht nur auf körperlicher, sondern vor allem auf geistiger Ebene abspielen würde.


	18. - Kapitel 18 -

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Der Höhepunkt kann man wohl sagen... mit etwas Action... Zucker... und Dingen, die nicht von dieser Welt sind...

\- Kapitel 18 -

Immer nach dem Motto: Angriff ist die beste Verteidigung öffnete Kyo die Haustüre, während Akito noch immer den langen Kiesweg zwischen Haus und Auto entlang stapfte. Könnte man Wut sehen, hätte Akito sicherlich in Flammen gestanden. Er machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe seinen Zorn zu verbergen und Yuki reagierte dementsprechend. Während er seine Hände in Kyos Sachen verkrallte, zog er sich hinter dessen breiten Rücken zurück und schmiegte sich zitternd enger an ihn.  
Auch wenn Kyo selbst ziemliche Angst hatte, so zeigte er es dennoch nicht, um Yuki wenigstens ein wenig halt geben zu können.  
So kam Akito immer näher, während nun auch die anderen Autos eintrafen und hektisch abgestellt wurden. Schnell stiegen die Insassen aus und Kyo fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. Wenigstens würden sie sich nicht ganz allein ihrem Familienoberhaupt stellen müssen, denn auch die anderen Eto waren gekommen. Nur Ayame war nicht zu sehen, dafür entdeckte Kyo jedoch nach kurzem suchen seinen Ziehvater.

Im nächsten Augenblick jedoch war die Schonfrist vorüber, denn Akito hatte sie erreicht. Nicht im geringsten außer Puste fauchte er sie nun scharf an.   
“Du elende Missgeburt! Was glaubst du eigentlich was du hier tust? Wie kannst du es wagen überhaupt noch am Leben zu sein!!!” Mit blitzenden Augen schaute er auf Kyo, denn scheinbar hatte er Yuki noch nicht einmal bemerkt, so aufgebracht war er. “Wo ist er?” doch Kyo antwortete nicht “Rede gefälligst! WO IST ER???”  
Doch Kyo gedachte nicht, ihm diese Frage zu beantworten und so schwieg er weiterhin, während Yuki bei den Worten Akitos immer wieder hinter seinem Rücken zusammen zuckte und das Zittern sich noch mehr verstärkte. Er spürte die Angst, die von dem geschwächten Körper hinter ihm ausging, doch er konnte sie ihm nicht abnehmen. Wenn er es gekonnt hätte, dann hätte er es getan, doch dass stand nicht in seiner Macht. Alles was er konnte, war ihm weiterhin beizustehen.

Die Anderen waren bereits bei ihnen angelangt, doch keiner trat zu nahe, um nicht auch noch ins Visier des Eto-Gottes zu kommen. Kyo war das nur recht, denn das letzte, was er wollte war, dass noch jemand verletzt wurde. Und das wäre der Fall, würde sich jemand einmischen.  
Akito war mit seiner Geduld am Ende und packte Kyo hart am Kragen und zog ihn fest zu sich. Er hörte, wie im Hintergrund einige Personen scharf die Luft einsogen, während andere zurückgehalten werden mussten. Doch schnell galt seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Akito. Sie waren fast gleich groß und noch während er Kyo mit Blicken traktierte, bemerkte er aus dem Augenwinkel heraus eine Bewegung. 

Yuki war entdeckt.

“Na wen haben wir denn da?” die Gehässigkeit in der Stimme, ließ Yuki wieder zusammen zucken. “Versuchen wir uns etwa hinter dieser widerlichen Katze zu verstecken?” Sein Blick lag nun vollends auf Yuki, der nun immer weiter zurück wich. “Glaubst du etwa mir jetzt noch entkommen zu können? Du hast nicht die geringste Chance, es sei denn du stellst dich freiwillig. Vielleicht lasse ich dann deine Strafe ein wenig geringer ausfallen?”  
Kyo wusste, dass, je länger Akito auf Yuki einredete, dieser immer mehr in sein Trauma zurück fallen würde und so fackelte er nicht lange. Er stieß Akito mit allem was er hatte von sich.   
Dieser taumelte überrascht ein paar Schritte nach hinten, fing sich aber sehr schnell wieder. Kyo trat nun seinerseits, Yuki immer noch hinter sich, ins Freie. In einer flüchtigen Bewegung, welche sonst niemand wahrnahm, streichelte er einmal zärtlich über Yukis Hand, was dieser mit einem leisem Seufzer und einem dankbaren Blick quittierte.

Mit ruhiger Stimme, die Kyo selbst überraschte begann er nun zu sprechen: “Was willst du hier Akito?” Der Angesprochene schien von so viel Aufmüpfigkeit völlig wie vor den Kopf gestoßen. So mit ihm zu reden, hatte bis jetzt noch niemand gewagt.  
Bald hatte er sich jedoch wieder gefangen und all seine Wut kehrte verstärkt zurück “Wer hat dir erlaubt so mit mir zu reden? Was glaubst du eigentlich wer du bist? Ich kann tun und lassen, was und wann immer ich will!!!! ICH BIN GOTT!!!” Zum Ende hin, wurde er immer lauter, bis er schließlich schrie!   
Eine gefährliche Aura bildete sich um das aufgebrachte Oberhaupt. Die Luft schien um ihn herum zu flimmern, dann begann sie plötzlich zu pulsieren und strahlte so eine große Macht aus, dass alle- ob nun gewollt oder ungewollt- ehrfürchtig auf ihr Familienoberhaupt blickten. Angst und Erstaunen kämpften in allen Anwesenden um die Oberhand.  
In Yuki siegte sofort die Angst und krallte sich wieder fester an Kyo. Beide schwiegen vorerst.

“Du…!!!” Mit starrem Blick fixierte das aufgebrachte Oberhaupt Kyo und sein Gesicht glich einer wutverzerrten Maske. “Du bist an allem Schuld! Es ist alles sowieso nur DEINE Schuld!!”   
Die Aura um ihn herum begann immer stärker zu pulsieren und verfärbte sich in ein giftiges Violett. “Wenn es dich nicht gäbe, hätte mich Yuki nie verlassen… er wäre nie weggegangen. DU hast ihm das alles eingeredet, DU hast ihn weggeholt. DU HAST NICHT DAS RECHT IHN ZU HABEN, ER GEHÖRT MIR!! MIR ALLEIN! DU WIRST IHN NIE SO BESITZEN, WIE ICH IHN BESITZE!!!”  
Yuki krallte völlig aufgelöst seine Hände in Kyos Arm und zitterte wieder am ganzen Körper.   
“YUKI!!! DU WIRST JETZT SOFORT HIER HER KOMMEN!” Wütend schnaufte er, schritt auf beide zu und ehe einer von beiden eingreifen konnte, riss er sie auseinander und schleuderte Kyo gegen die Hauswand, an der er mit einem Keuchen hinab glitt. Yuki entkam ein kurzer Schrei und nun wollten auch einige andere Eto eingreifen, allen voran Kazuma. Doch sie kamen nicht einmal in die Nähe der verfeindeten Parteien, denn mit einer drehenden Bewegung erschuf Akito eine Art Schild um sie herum, sodass sie zwar zuschauen , jedoch nicht einschreiten konnten. Sie waren nun abgeschirmt, wie durch eine Glaswand.

Langsam beruhigte sich der Eto-Gott wieder und sein Gesicht zierte ein erschreckend kalter, beherrschter Ausdruck. Seine Haltung wurde wieder entspannter, weniger verkrampft, doch seine Worte behielten ihre Schärfe und obwohl er nun äußerlich ruhiger wirkte, ging eine jede Aussage tief unter die Haut.  
“Du weist, dass du mir zu gehorchen hast!” zischte er und Yuki wich erschrocken zurück. “Wir haben das doch bereits besprochen… nicht wahr Yuki? Ich dachte das wäre geklärt gewesen?” Ein boshafter Zug glitt über Akitos Gesicht und Yukis Augen weiteten sich erschrocken.   
“Du weist was passiert, wenn du mir nicht gehorchst… ich denke nicht, dass du das schon vergessen hast?!” 

Langsam, Schritt für Schritt näherte er sich Yuki. In dessen Augen spiegelte sich schiere Panik. Alles stürmte wieder auf ihn ein alles was Akito ihm je angetan hatte. All die Schmerzen, die er ihm zugefügt hatte, all die Drohungen… er würde Kyo bestrafen… für ihn… Würde er nicht gehorchen, hätte Kyo zu Leiden…  
Yukis Augen wurden leer, wieder schien sein Geist weit weg zu sein. Sein Atem wurde schwerer. Seine Knie versagten ihm und er sank auf den kalten Boden. Seine Hände zitterten und er wippte apathisch vor und zurück. “Nein… nein… bitte er hat doch nichts getan… er kann doch nichts dafür… bitte… bitte… nicht…..”

Akitos Gesicht zierte ein breites Grinsen “Wie mir scheint habe ich dir doch etwas beibringen können… so ist es gut… dann weist du also was du zu tun hast?!” Wieder kam er Yuki näher, doch Kyo hatte sich langsam wieder aufgerappelt und ging nun dazwischen. “Es reicht! Lass ihn in Ruhe. Du hast sein Leben doch schon genug zerstört, reicht dir das denn noch nicht?” Nun wurde auch Kyo wütend, er hatte Yuki versprochen, dass sie das schaffen würden und er hatte nicht vor kampflos aufzugeben.

Akito belohnte das mit einem gemeinem Lächeln. “Willst du mir etwa drohen?” der aggressive Unterton war nicht zu überhören, es bestand kein Zweifel, dass Akito genau das begrüßen würde.   
“Nein!”   
Auf diese Aussage hin, schaffte es auch Akito nicht sein Erstaunen zu Verbergen.  
”Ich will dir nicht drohen! Ich will, dass du hier verschwindest und uns in Ruhe lässt. Ein für alle mal. Aber, da ich denke, dass du uns das wohl nicht gönnen wirst…?” Eine kurze hoffnungsvolle Pause hing in der Luft, welche durch ein wütendes Schnauben ihre Antwort fand “… wird mir wohl nichts anderes übrig bleiben, als dir zu drohen. Also, lass gefälligst Yuki in Ruhe!!!”

“Und du glaubst wirklich, dass du auch nur den Hauch einer Chance gegen mich hast?”  
“Lass es uns doch gleich heraus finden!” Damit landete Akito auch schon den ersten Schlag, wurde jedoch von Kyo perfekt geblockt. Nun zielte auch die andere Faust Akitos auf sein Gesicht, doch auch diese wurde rechtzeitig abgefangen. So standen sich die beiden Kontrahenten also gegenüber und versuchten sich gegenseitig aus dem Gleichgewicht zu bringen, doch es schien keinem zu gelingen.   
Unvermittelt stießen sich die Zwei voneinander ab und kamen in einiger Entfernung von einander zum stehen. Wie Raubtiere begannen sie sich zu umkreisen, wobei sie einander nach eventuellen Schwachstellen durchleuchteten. 

Dieses Mal griff Kyo an.

Es entstand ein Kampf in einer solchen Härte und Geschwindigkeit, wie ihn keiner der Anwesenden jemals gesehen hatte. Kyo hielt seine Konzentration, reagierte und agierte, wie er es tausendmal zuvor immer und immer wieder trainiert hatte. Blockte Schläge und Tritte, teilte selbst aus, Bewegungsabläufe wie sie tief in seinem Körper verankert waren, doch auch seine Angriffe wurden geblockt und gekontert. Es schien einfach kein Durchkommen. Die kalte Luft stach in seinen Lungen und zu wenig Sauerstoff gelangte in seinen, bis aufs letzte angespannten Körper. Er fand keinen einzigen Schwachpunkt und er spürte, wie allmählich auch seine Energie zur Neige ging.  
Er versuchte alles, um seine Konzentration aufrecht zu erhalten, doch nach und nach gelangten Akito immer mehr Treffer. Kyo ging in die Defensive über und beschränkte sich darauf, möglicht wenig Schaden zu nehmen. Doch eins war gewiss… lange würde er das nicht mehr durchhalten.

Yukis Bewusstsein klärte sich langsam wieder und sein Blick wanderte sogleich zu Kyo. Erstaunt weiteten sich seine Augen, denn Kyo kämpfte gegen Akito und konnte sogar mit ihm mithalten.   
Er konnte sich nicht von dem Anblick losreißen und verfolgte jede Bewegung. So entging ihm auch nicht, dass Akito langsam aber sicher die Oberhand gewann.   
Furcht stand in seinen Augen und seine Fingernägel bohrten sich in seine Handinnenflächen, während er sich einbildete, jeden Schlag der Kyo nun traf, selbst zu spüren.   
Schließlich konnte Kyo nicht mehr anders als sich nur noch zu verteidigen und Yuki wusste, dass es vorbei war. Kyo hatte verloren. Er sah die Schwachstelle und schrie noch “KYO PASS AUF!!!”, doch es war zu spät.   
Der Tritt traf Kyo hart an der Seite und schleuderte ihn wieder brutal gegen die Wand. Ein Unheil verkündendes knacken ließ das schlimmste vermuten. Entkräftet sank er zurück auf den gefrorenen Boden.

Kyo spürte, wie seine Kräfte immer mehr schwanden und Akito ihn immer weiter zurück drängte. Erst als er bereits auf die gefrorene Pfütze trat und ihn Yukis Stimme noch warnte, wurde er sich seines Standortes bewusst. Doch es war schon zu spät, denn sein rechter Fuß verlor seinen festen Stand und für einen Moment war seine linke Seite ungedeckt.   
Er wollte seinen Fehler noch korrigieren, doch er wusste, dafür war es zu spät. Und so traf ihn Akitos Tritt völlig ungeschützt und schleuderte ihn erneut hart gegen die Hauswand.   
Schmerz explodierte in seiner Brust und raubte ihm den Atem. Das Geräusch seiner brechenden Rippe hallte noch in seinem Ohr, während seine rechte Hand bereits die schmerzende Seite hielt und seine Beine dem Schmerz nachgaben. Nur stockend gelangte die Luft in seine Lungen und kleinste Bewegungen jagten ein heißes Brennen durch seinen Körper und ließen ihn aufkeuchen.

Yuki konnte sich nicht mehr halten. Er sprang auf und trotz des sofort einsetzenden Schwindels schwankte er zu Kyo hinüber und ließ sich erst dort wieder zu Boden gleiten.  
“Kyo?” Zittrige Finger fuhren durch das rote Haar und verweilten dann etwas länger auf Kyos Wange, bevor sie sich vorsichtig unter das Kinn schoben, um es dann sanft anzuheben. Sturmgepeitschte graue Seelenspiegel blickte in schmerzerfüllte rote.  
“Yuki, es… es…” Yuki stiegen die Tränen in die Augen und er schüttelte nur den Kopf “Shhht… nicht reden!”   
Doch Kyo hörte nicht auf ihn und so versuchte er weiterhin mit leiser, keuchender Stimme, immer unterbrochen von schweren Atemzügen sich mitzuteilen. ”Es tut… mir leid!… Ich… ich hatte… dir doch versprochen… Du… du sollst doch keine… keine Angst mehr… haben…”  
Nun konnte Yuki nicht mehr anders und er lehnte sich behutsam nach vorne und schloss Kyo vorsichtig in seine Arme “Shhh Kyo. Es ist gut… es ist alles gut… ich danke dir… Ich danke dir für alles, was du je für mich getan hast und ich möchte nicht, dass du dir für irgendetwas die Schuld gibst, hörst du?! Alles was ich möchte ist, dass du glücklich wirst!” Yuki lehnte sich zurück und wieder trafen sich ihre Seelenspiegel und auch Kyos Wangen zierten Tränen. 

Sie wussten nicht, dass alle der Anwesenden jedes einzelne Wort verstanden, als würden sie direkt daneben stehen.   
Und sie sahen nicht, wie sich um sie herum ebenso eine Aura bildete, ähnlich der Akitos, doch ihre Aura umhüllte sie beide in einem weichen silbrigen Nebel. Sanft und hell schimmernd, immer stärker werdend, je emotionaler die Worte wurden, je stärker sie die Gefühle für einander offen legten.

“Was ist, …wenn ich… nur mit dir glücklich sein kann?“, nur flüsternd erreichten Kyos Worte Yukis Ohren, und doch lösten sie in seinem Inneren ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl aus. Ein Gefühl, welches einem lodernden Feuer glich, dass in seinen Ganzen Körper einen Strom von Wärme sandte. Sein Herzschlag dröhnte in seinen Ohren und er hatte auf einmal das Gefühl einen weiteren Herzschlag zu hören- zuerst in einem völlig anderen Rhythmus, doch nach und nach glich er sich seinem eigenen an, bis ihre Herzen im Einklang schlugen.   
Beide spürten die Verbindung zwischen ihnen und selbst Kyo spürte für den Moment keinen Schmerz. 

“Dann bleibe ich bei dir!” Leise hallte das Flüstern Yukis in die Stille hinein. Kyos linke Hand fuhr durch die silbern schimmernden Haare “Ich liebe dich Yuki!” langsam näherte sich Yukis Gesicht dem Kyos “Ich dich auch Kyo! Ich dich auch!” nur gehaucht und eigentlich nicht mehr zu verstehen fand das Geständnis seine Erwiderung- so leise, dass man glaubte es schon nicht mehr zu hören und doch nahm man es wahr. Mit allen Sinnen und doch mit keinem von ihnen.  
Dann berührten sich zaghaft ihre Lippen. Zunächst scheu und zärtlich, als wäre dies ihr erster Kuss, doch nach und nach immer gefühlvoller, immer sehnsüchtiger.

Die Aura begann, sobald sich ihre Lippen berührten, zu pulsieren. Sie schickte Wellen des silbrigen Nebels aus und konnte auch von der Barriere Akitos nicht aufgehalten werden. Sie durchdrang einfach alles.   
Alle anwesenden Etos begannen, kaum da sie berührt worden waren ebenfalls silbrig zu schimmern.   
Dann geschah das Unglaubliche.   
Vor dem jeweiligen Familienmitglied materialisierte sich die jeweils zweite Gestalt- die Gestalt des Tierkreiszeichens. Langsam, als entstünde sie aus dem weißlichem Nebel, zuerst unscharf, dann immer klarer, bis ihre Körper klar umrissen waren.   
Sie hatten nicht die Größe, die sie normal, bei den Verwandlungen einnehmen würden. Sie waren im allgemeinem so groß, wie die Träger des Fluches, sodass sie sich Auge in Auge gegenüber standen. Auch stand Hatori nicht etwa einem Seepferdchen gegenüber, vor ihm stand ein Drache, sein eigentliches Tierkreiszeichen.

Auch neben Kyo und Yuki hatten sich eine Katze und eine Ratte im Riesenformat gebildet, wobei die Katze ihren Kopf liebevoll an die Ratte schmiegte und die Ratte ihr sanft durchs Fell strich.

Langsam wurde auch Yuki und Kyo das Schauspiel um sie herum bewusst und überrascht weiteten sich ihre Augen. Ihr Blick heftete sich zunächst auf ihre eigenen Tierkreiszeichen, dann wanderte er weiter und Yuki entdeckte seinen Bruder, um den sich das riesige geistige Abbild einer Schlange wand.   
“Kyo sieh nur Ayame ist auch da! Und da steht auch Toru!” Mit glänzenden Augen drehte er sich wieder zu Kyo “Ja ich hab gar nicht… mitbekommen wie sie… angekommen… sind.” Yuki strich ihm wieder beruhigend über den Kopf   
“Shhh… ja ich hab es auch nicht mitbekommen. Am besten du redest möglichst nicht mehr, ich will nicht, dass du noch größere Schmerzen hast, ok?”  
Ein zaghaft angedeutetes Nicken war die Antwort und Yuki sah sich weiter um “Da sind auch noch zwei , die ich nicht kenne. Sie sehen sich so ähnlich, bis auf die Haare. Vielleicht sind es Zwillinge.”  
Auch Kyo drehte leicht seinen Kopf und beobachtete die Umgebung. Auch ihm waren die Zwillinge aufgefallen. Doch dann erregte etwas anderes seine Aufmerksamkeit. “Yuki!… Akito!!!”  
Yukis Blick schoss sofort herum und heftete sich an Akito. Das Schauspiel, dass sich ihnen nun bot, hätte irrealistischer nicht sein können.

Auch Akito, war nun von dem silbernen Nebel umgeben. Es umschloss ihn vollständig, während Akitos Blick leer wurde. All seine Gesichtszüge erschlafften und wurden ausdruckslos, die Augen fielen zu. Es war nicht, wie bei den anderen Eto, denn es materialisierte sich keine Gestalt vor ihm und doch war es, als würde etwas aus ihm hinausgesaugt werden.   
Alle- Tierwesen wie Menschen- hatten nun den Blick auf das Geschehen um Akito gewendet, während sich die milchig weiße, gestaltlose Substanz vor ihm, in Form einer Kugel, sammelte. Immer mehr dieser Substanz verließ Akitos Körper und die Materie der Kugel wurde immer dichter, bis ein leichtes, weiß-goldenes Leuchten von ihr ausging, welches nach und nach immer stärker wurde. Man musste die Augen zusammenkneifen um überhaupt etwas zu erkennen, doch keiner wandte den Blick ab, denn niemand wollte dieses Ereignis verpassen.

Dann erklang eine Stimme.   
“Habt Dank ihr Menschen. Der Fluch wurde gelöst und wir sind nun endlich wieder frei. Schon seit so vielen Jahren waren wir in den menschlichen Körpern gefangen und haben das Schicksal vieler Fluchträger ungewollt mitbestimmt.”   
Trauer spiegelte sich in den letzten Worten, wobei sie doch anfänglich von großer Freude und Erleichterung gefüllt waren.   
Es war merkwürdig diese Stimme zu hören, denn sie war weder männlich noch weiblich und hatte einen hallenden Klang.   
Es war, als würde man diese Stimme in seinem Kopf hören, obwohl man wusste, dass sie aus dieser Kugel kam.   
Als würde sie in einer fremden Sprache sprechen, die man nicht verstand, aber doch begriff.   
Als wäre es keine Sprache, sondern eine Reihe von Bildern und Gefühlen die sich jedoch im Kopf zu einem Gefüge zusammensetzte, welches wie eine Sprache wirkte.  
Es war zu verwirrend, um es zu verstehen und doch zugleich so klar, dass kein Zweifel darin bestand, was ihnen mitgeteilt wurde.

“Besonders möchten wir den menschlichen Trägern der Katze und der Ratte danken, denn nur dank euch und eurer tiefen Liebe war es möglich den Fluch zu brechen.” Ein Schwall tiefer und aufrichtiger Dankbarkeit durchzog Yuki und Kyo, welche ein wenig überrascht die Luft einsogen.  
“Bevor wir nun wieder in unsere Welt zurückkehren, möchte ich euch noch etwas wichtiges mitteilen.” Kurz hielt die Stimme inne, ehe sie dann fortfuhr.   
“Es betrifft meinen menschlichen Träger, der nun auch endlich von seiner Last befreit wurde. Für ihn war es am schwierigsten, denn ein menschlicher Körper ist zu schwach, um einen Gott über eine so lange Zeit zu beherbergen. Auch sein Geist, und seine eigentliche Persönlichkeit, hatten niemals Zeit sich auszubreiten und wurden durch meine Präsents ungewollt unterdrückt. Die ersten Jahre hielt sein Geist den Druck, den ich unabsichtlich auf ihn ausübte stand, doch nach und nach hatte er kein andere Wahl als ihm nachzugeben. All das, was letztendlich zum Vorschein kam, waren die Urinstinkte des Menschen und seine ureigenen Triebe. All die schlechten Eigenschaften, mit denen ihr tagtäglich zu kämpfen hattet.”   
Schuldgefühle durchzogen die gesamte Erklärung und trafen alle Anwesenden tief. Sie spürten die Selbstvorwürfe, als würden sie es selbst fühlen, als hätten sie selbst Schuld an Akitos Verhalten getragen.   
Yuki, Kyo und alle anderen erinnerten sich noch zu genau an die ersten Ausraster Akitos, die unerklärbaren Stimmungsschwankungen und die unaufhaltsame Charakteränderung vom aufgeschlossenen, freundlichen, vielleicht sogar etwas schüchternen Kind zum unberechenbaren, oftmals grausamen Familienoberhaupt. Sie wurden jedoch aus ihren Gedanken gerissen als die Stimme fortfuhr.

“Aus diesem Grunde bitte ich euch, ihn nicht deswegen zu verurteilen, denn er wird sich nicht einmal erinnern können, was passierte, nachdem sein Geist die Kontrolle über seinen Körper verlor. Es steht mir nach all dem nicht zu eine Bitte an euch zu richten und doch hoffe ich das meine Worte gehör finden.”   
Flehend fuhr der Gott fort: “Bitte helft ihm endlich sich selbst finden zu können, gebt ihm Halt in einer Welt, die er so nicht mehr kennt. Lasst euch nicht von Rachegefühlen, Wut oder Zorn leiten. Gebt ihm die Chance, euch zu zeigen wer er wirklich ist.”

Im Inneren stimmten Yuki und Kyo bereits dieser Bitte zu und auch die Anderen waren einverstanden diese Bitte zu erfüllen. Eine Welle der Erleichterung strömte auf sie ein, als hätte der Gott ihre Gedanken und Gefühle gespürt.  
“Ich Danke euch vielmals für euer Verständnis und eure Rücksichtnahme. Wir hätten euch noch so viel zu sagen, doch unsere Zeit hier auf der Erde ist begrenzt- nun, da wir nicht mehr an eure Körper gebunden sind. Doch bevor wir euch verlassen müssen noch ein Letztes. Die Fähigkeit euch zu verwandeln wird mit unserer Trennung verschwinden, doch zum Dank werde ich eure Fähigkeit, mit den Tieren eures jeweiligen Tierkreiszeichens zu kommunizieren, erhalten. Nach dieser- eurer- Generation jedoch, wird nichts mehr auf den Familienfluch hindeuten und alle Fähigkeiten werden verschwinden. Nun denn, lebt ein erfülltes und glückliches Leben. Bereut nichts, lernt aus Fehlern und gebt euer Wissen weiter, auf das die nächsten Generationen es besser machen können.”   
Gegen Ende dieser kleinen Ansprache, war wieder jedem vollauf bewusst, dass sie einen Gott vor sich hatten. 

Die Tiergeister verabschiedeten sich von ihren vormaligen Fluchträgern, jeder auf seine Weise. So auch die Ratte und die Katze. Während Yuki die Ratte noch einmal über den Kopf streichelte, kam die Katze auf Kyo zu, der sich immer noch seine schmerzende Seite hielt, denn nach und nach kamen die anfänglichen Schmerzen zurück und die eisige Luft tat ihr Übriges.   
Vorsichtig und überaus sanft schmiegte sie ihren Kopf an Kyos blasses Gesicht und beugte sich dann zu seiner schmerzenden Seite. Für Kyo überraschend begann sie nun mit ihrer Nase die Hand, wie auch den Pullover hochzuschieben und legte so die bereits Blau gefärbte Haut frei. Ganz sachte leckte sie über die scherzende Stelle, doch anstatt der erwarteten Nässe, breitet sich ein warmes, angenehmes Kribbeln aus, während besagte Stelle begann, hell zu schimmern. Langsam aber Sicher wurden die Schmerzen immer weniger, bis sie schließlich, wie auch das Leuchten, völlig verschwanden.  
Mit großen Augen blickte er in das Gesicht seines, oftmals so verhassten, Tierkreiszeichens. Noch etwas behutsam setzte er sich richtig auf und schloss die Katze in seine Arme. Er vergrub seine Hände in das weiche Fell und wisperte ein leises “Danke!”. Ein einziges Wort, das doch so vieles aussagte.

Schließlich entließ Kyo sein Eto aus der Umarmung und die Katze, wie auch alle anderen Tiere liefen, hüpften, flogen und schlängelten auf die Lichtkugel, den Gott zu.  
“Nun kommt meine Freunde, wir haben ein Fest vorzubereiten.” Das Lächeln und die Freude in der Stimme, erwärmte die Anwesenden von inner heraus, sodass sich ein Lächeln auf ihrer aller Münder schlich.  
Zunächst langsam und dann immer schneller werdend, stieg Kugel höher, bis sie gegen den hellen Himmel nicht mehr zu sehen war. Die Tiere folgten ihr in der gleichen Geschwindigkeit, rannten einen unsichtbaren Weg entlang, folgten ihrem Gott in ihre Welt. Dorthin, wo sie hin gehörten- wo sie endlich sein konnten, was sie waren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Und was haltet ihr von meiner Lösung?? ^_^


	19. - Kapitel 19 -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noch mal ein besonders langes Kapitel ^_^

\- Kapitel 19 -

Kyo stand nun vollends auf, trat von hinten an Yuki heran, der seinen Blick- wie die Anderen- noch immer nach oben gerichtet hatte. Glücklich umarmte er seinen Geliebten und liebkoste zärtlich dessen Halsbeuge, was dieser mit Freuden entgegennahm und mit einem Schnurren belohnte.  
“Ist es jetzt vorbei??” Mit hoffnungsvollem Blick, drehte sich Yuki in Kyos Armen herum. Kyo blickte in die sturmgrauen Seelenspiegel, welche ihm von Anfang an in ihren Bann gezogen hatten.  
“Ich würde wetten, das schlimmste haben wir hinter uns!” Wie auf ein Signal hin wandten beide ihren Kopf wieder zu Akito. Noch immer hing er, von ein wenig silbernem Nebel umgeben, ein paar Zentimeter über dem Boden. Sein Gesicht ausdruckslos und entspannt, seine Augen geschlossen. Alles in allem wirkte er friedlich wie selten zuvor, als wäre nach all der Zeit endlich der dunkle Schatten, welcher bereits zu einem ständigen Begleiter geworden war, von ihm gewichen.  
Nach und nach verflüchtigte sich auch der restliche Nebel und langsam sank Akito zu Boden. 

Gespannt warteten alle auf eine Regung und wurden schließlich auch belohnt, denn langsam kehrte das Leben in den, am Boden liegenden Körper zurück.  
Ein leises Keuchen, gefolgt von einem lang gezogenen Stöhnen drang an ihre Ohren, während sich Akito langsam aufsetzte. Noch immer, leise vor sich hin grummelnd hielt er sich den Kopf und schlug kurz darauf die Augen auf.  
Völlig desorientiert blickte er sich um, blieb ab und an bei einigen Familienmitgliedern hängen. Unglauben zierte sein Gesicht, dann lag sein Blick auf Shigure. “Shi-chan, bist du das? Warum siehst du so alt aus? Ist das Tori-chan und Aya… und… Kureno?? Bist du das?” Irritiert und irgendwie überfordert wurde sein Blick nach und nach ängstlicher. “Was ist passiert? Wo sind wir?? Und wieso seit ihr alle so groß?”  
Sein Blick blieb an Yuki und Kyo hängen “Aya???… Nein du bist… Yuki und… Kyo… aber ihr wart doch… ich meine ihr seid doch… wie…?????”

Kureno löste sich aus der Menge und trat zu Akito. Langsam kniete er sich zu ihm hinunter und strich ihm behutsam durch die Haare “Shhht beruhige dich Akito. Wir werden dir alles erklären!”  
Und tatsächlich beruhigte sich Akito quasi sofort, als er Kurenos sanfte Stimme hörte. ”Was ist das letzte, woran du dich erinnern kannst?” Noch leicht verunsichert fuhr sich das ehemals tyrannische Familienoberhaupt durch die Haare. “Ich weis nicht… Yuki war gerade bei mir… ich kenne ihn noch nicht so gut, aber er ist auch sehr anfällig für Krankheiten und deshalb haben wir zusammen im Haus gespielt, weil ich doch nicht hinaus darf. Ich würde mich nur wieder erkälten… Es war schön endlich jemanden zum spielen zu haben…”, die Verwirrung und das Durcheinander in seiner Stimme waren nicht zu überhören.

In Yukis Augen traten Tränen. Seine Knie wurden weich und Kyo, der das bemerkte schloss seine Arme fester um ihn. “Ich erinnere mich…!” Nur geflüstert verließen diese Worte seinen Mund und doch lenkten alle ihren Blick sofort auf Yuki.   
“Das war der letzte Tag, an dem wir noch gemeinsam gespielt hatten… “ Yuki musste sich zusammenreißen, um in ganzen Sätzen zu sprechen. Zu genau sah er diese, alles verändernde Erinnerung vor sich. “Wir spielten ’Mensch ärgere dich nicht’…”   
In Akitos Augen spiegelte sich Bestätigung “Ja…” ,verließ es gehaucht seine Lippen.

“Es hat dir so gut gefallen, dass du gar nicht mehr aufhören wolltest… und… und du wolltest mich gar nicht mehr gehen lassen… Ich musste dir erst versprechen, dass wir es am nächsten Tag gleich wieder spielen würden…”   
Akito nickte immer zu, auch wenn die Frage nach dem ‘Was ist passiert?’ ihn nicht los ließ.   
“Aber dazu kam es nie…” Die Tränen liefen ungehindert über Yukis blasse Wangen, seine Beine gaben nach und Kyo stützte ihn geistesgegenwärtig, während er sich langsam mit ihm zu Boden gleiten ließ. Yuki versteckte sein Gesicht in den Händen, während er, von einzelnen Schluchzern unterbrochen, weiter sprach.  
“Ich dachte es wäre meine Schuld… ich dachte ich hätte irgend etwas falsch gemacht… hätte dich irgend wie verärgert… Ich wusste nicht warum du auf einmal zu wütend warst… so voller Zorn… und Hass… ich glaubte, ich wäre Schuld gewesen….” Seine Stimme verlor sich… während Akitos Blick panisch wurde.  
“Was… aber… aber was ist passiert… ich habe doch nicht… oder? Was… Ich meine… Ich… Was ist passiert?????”

Dieses Mal schritt Kyo ein. “Wir sollten das drinnen klären. Akito…?” sein Blick suchte den ihres Familienoberhauptes. “Wir werden dir alles in Ruhe erklären, ok? Aber im Haus. Hier draußen ist es definitiv zu kalt, um sich vernünftig zu unterhalten.” Nun meldete sich auch Shigure zu Wort: “Dem stimme ich zu! Wir sollten alle nach drinnen gehen.”  
Dem fügte sich auch Akito und er gab sich, mit einem Nicken und der Aussicht auf eine lückenlose Erklärung, geschlagen. Langsam stand er auf und wurde von ´Shigure und Hatori nach drinnen geleitet. Ayame und Kazuma kamen sofort auf Yuki und Kyo zugeeilt, doch Kyo schüttelte nur stumm den Kopf, während er Yuki behutsam mit sich auf die Beine zog.   
Das Schluchzen war bereits wieder völlig versiegt und nur vereinzelt fanden noch salzige Tränen ihren Weg über seine Wangen. Sanft streichelte Kyo über den empfindlichen Rücken Yukis, wobei dieser sein Gesicht in dessen Halsbeuge vergraben hatte und versuchte, sich wieder zu beruhigen.

Für Yuki war all das doch etwas zu viel. All die neuen Informationen, die so vieles erklärten. All die verschiedenen Gefühle, die innerhalb dieses einen Tages auf ihn eingewirkt hatten.   
Der ständige Wechsel zwischen Angst, Erleichterung, Schock, Akzeptanz, Besorgnis, Überraschung, Mutlosigkeit, Freude und Entsetzen, hatte sein ohnehin recht labiles Innenleben völlig überstrapaziert. Er wusste, dass er ziemlich extrem reagierte und er dadurch die Sache ziemlich erschwerte, doch er konnte einfach nicht mehr.   
Er nahm seine Umgebung kaum mehr war. Das einzige war er spürte, war die Anwesenheit Kyos, die ihn ungemein beruhigte. Er ließ sich einfach mit treiben, immer in dem Bewusstsein, dass Kyo ihn hielt, dass er sich fallen lassen konnte, dass er sich die Zeit nehmen konnte, um wieder zur Ruhe zu kommen.

Er bekam nicht mit, wie sich alle Anwesenden in ihrem Schlafzimmer versammelten, da dies der größte Raum war. Wie sie die Betten an den Rand schoben und Kissen verteilten, sodass jeder einen Platz abbekam.   
Er sah nicht, wie sich Toru und die noch unbekannten Zwillinge im Hintergrund hielten. Und er hörte nicht, wie Akito abwechselnd von Shigure, Hatori und Kureno die ganze Geschichte erzählt bekam, während er dabei immer blasser wurde.

Akito nahm das Ganze sehr mit. Er konnte nicht glauben, was er da hörte und doch erklärte das die Situation, in der er sich befand und all die Reaktionen die das Gesagte hervorriefen. Außerdem. Wieso sollten sie Lügen?  
Immer wieder entschuldigte er sich bei allen, denen er laut Erzählung etwas angetan hatte, ob nun physisch oder psychisch. Er schämte sich so sehr für alles und wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als endlich aus diesem Albtraum aufzuwachen. Doch dieser Wunsch sollte auch nur ein Wunsch bleiben.

Dann kam die Geschichte um Hatoris Auge und Akito wurde auf einen Schlag weiß, wie eine Wand. Schneller, als auch nur jemand hätte reagieren können, sprang er auf und rannte aus dem Raum aufs Klo, in welches er sich erbrach.   
Hatori folgte ihm nach dem ersten Schrecken, erblickte dieses Häufchen Elend und das Mitgefühl für Akito übernahm die Oberhand über alle anderen Gefühle, die sich in den Fordergrund drängen wollten. Behutsam kniete er neben den zitternden Körper nieder und streichelte ihm beruhigend über den Rücken. Leise sprach in ruhigen Worten auf ihn ein. Es dauerte eine Weile, ehe sich Akito wieder gefasst hatte, sodass sie in einem kurzen Gespräch untereinander, alles abklären konnten.   
So kamen beide zurück und der Albtraum Akitos wurde, gezwungener Maßen fortgesetzt.

Der nächste Schock ließ nicht lange auf sich warten, denn nun drehte sich alles um Yuki und ihre letzte Begegnung. Auch wenn sie vermieden, irgendwelche Details zu erwähnen, wusste Akito doch, dass hinter dieser Sache mehr steckte, als wirklich ausgesprochen wurde.   
Er spürte es, die Unruhe, die plötzlichen der Luft lag.   
Er sah es, den Schatten auf den Gesichtern, während ihre Gedanken um ein bestimmtes Ereignis kreisten.  
Wie sie etwas vor sich sahen, von dem er nicht wusste was es war.   
Etwas, was die Grausamkeit, die er Hatori angetan hatte, noch übertreffen musste. Etwas von dem er wusste, dass er es getan hatte…, mit seinen Händen…   
Und so sehr er sich auch dafür schämte…  
Er wollte es nicht wissen…  
Er wollte es dieses Mal wirklich nicht wissen, … denn er war sich sicher, er würde es nicht verkraften…

Wieder wich die Farbe, die gerade erst in das blasse Gesicht zurück gekehrt war, aus seinen Wangen und sein Blick lag traurig auf Yuki, welcher liebevoll angekuschelt auf Kyos Schoß saß und von diesem beschützend in den Armen gehalten wurde. Er schien von allem, was um ihn herum passierte, noch immer nichts mitzubekommen. 

Sich der Beobachtung Akitos noch nicht bewusst, begann Kyo nun, überaus Vorsichtig, zuerst seinen eigenen Pullover auszuziehen und gleich darauf Yuki aus seinem zu helfen, denn es wurde ihm langsam zu warm in den dicken Sachen.   
Es berührte Akito tief, wie sanft Kyo mit Yuki umging, wie vorsichtig jede einzelne Berührung und jede Bewegung wirkten. Kaum hatte er Yuki seiner überflüssigen Kleidung entledigt, lehnte er dessen Kopf wieder sachte an seine Schulter und streichelte ihn zärtlich über den Rücken, als hätte er nie etwas anderes getan.   
Und obwohl es bis jetzt in keinem Wort seine Erwähnung gefunden hatte, so wusste Akito doch, dass zwischen ihnen mehr stand, als eine einfache, sogar mehr, als eine tiefe Freundschaft. Jede einzelne Handlung war von Liebe geprägt. Aufrichtiger, ungezwungener und vollkommener Liebe zueinander. Und er freute sich für sie. Aus vollem Herzen und tiefster Seele.

Während die Erzählung für Akito nun langsam ihr Ende fand, entschloss sich Kyo, Yuki vorsichtig wieder in die Realität zurück zu holen. So begann er leise, zunächst belangloses und dann erklärendes in das Ohr seines Geliebten zu flüstern, sodass dieser beim Aufwachen nicht das Gefühl haben würde, alles verpasst zu haben.

Und tatsächlich. Der Sturm, nein, eher das Chaos der Gefühle, welches in Yuki ausgebrochen war, hatte sich nach und nach wieder gelegt und sein Bewusstsein richtete sich nun langsam wieder auf die Umgebung. 

“…Dann stieg die Lichtkugel immer höher und auch die Tiergestalten folgten ihr. Es war alles so völlig unwirklich. Kurz darauf bist du dann aufgewacht…” ,endete Shigure.  
Yuki drehte sich etwas auf dem Schoße Kyos, um möglichst nichts des Geschehenden zu verpassen. So entging ihm auch nicht der leicht verträumt wirkende Ausdruck in Akitos Blick. Er wirkte fast wie ein Kind, dem man eine wundervoll, fantastische Geschichte erzählt hatte. Doch trotz allem, verschwand nie die leicht angespannte Haltung und die vorsichtigen, zuvor gut durchdachten Bewegungen.  
Er war sich durchaus bewusst, dass all das keine, der Fantasie entsprungene Geschichte war, sondern erschreckende, wenn auch fantastisch anmutende Realität. Eine Realität, der er sich stellen musste.  
“Aber wie wurde der Fluch denn nun gelöst? Ich meine, was war denn nun letztendlich der Auslöser für all das??”   
Nicht nur ihm brand diese Frage auf der Zunge, denn auch die anderen hatten nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie und warum nun der Fluch so plötzlich gelöst wurde.   
So herrschte für einen kurzen Augenblick überlegendes Schweigen, welches jedoch durch ein verhaltenes Räuspern unterbrochen wurde.

“Ich denke, das ist der Zeitpunkt, an dem wir uns nun zu Wort melden sollten.”   
Alle Blicke wandten sich fragend und überrascht auf den Sprecher, denn einer der noch unbekannten Zwillinge hatte sich zu Wort gemeldet.   
“Vielleicht sollten wir uns erst einmal vorstellen. Mein Name ist Natsume Sakurano und das dort neben Toru ist mein Bruder Izumi. Wie man sicherlich unschwer erkennt sind wir Zwillinge, um diese Frage schon einmal vorweg zu greifen.”  
Alle musterten aufmerksam die beiden Brüder, die unterschiedlicher nicht hätten sein können. Obwohl sich ihre ebenmäßigen, weichen Gesichtszüge glichen, wie ein Ei dem anderen, sah man doch zwei völlig verschiedene Personen vor sich. 

Natsume war eindeutig der seriösere, ernstere von ihnen beiden. Seine schulterlangen, braunen Haare und die kluge Brille auf der Nase, verstärkten den Effekt, den allein schon sein ganzes Auftreten auslöste, noch um ein vielfaches.   
Wohingegen sein Bruder die Frohnatur schlechthin zu sein schien. Allein seine Augen strahlten eine Herzlichkeit, Lebensfreude und schier unbändige Neugier aus, während sie jedoch auffällig oft an Akito hängen blieben und sich in diesen Momenten ein fast verträumter Ausdruck in ihnen breit machte.   
Sein Blick klebte regelrecht an Akito und nur, wenn auch das Familienoberhaupt den Blick hob und sich ihre Seelenspiegel begegneten, schien auf einmal der Fußboden für beide unglaublich interessant zu werden und leise schlich sich ein roter Hauch auf ihre Wangen.  
Izumis Haare waren, im Gegensatz zu seinem Bruder, viel länger. Sie reichten ihm fast bis über die Hüften und fielen ihm durch seine Dauerbeobachtung immer wieder ins Gesicht, sodass er sie automatisch hinter seine Ohren zurück strich. Mann könnte fast glauben, er würde jeden Moment anfangen zu sabbern.

Doch ehe es soweit kommen konnte, ertönte Toru Stimme.  
“Ich habe sie mitgebracht.” Sie wurde verlegen, wie es eben ihre Art war.   
“Ich meine sie sind mit mir mitgekommen.” Doch schließlich wurde sie durch das Schweigen immer unsicherer und versuchte sich weiter zu verbessern.   
“Ich meine… sie… wir… nun… wir hatten etwas herausgefunden… und ich dachte… ich meine…”

Yukis, Kyos und Shigures Gesicht zierte ein leichtes Lächeln. Toru war immer noch Toru. Nichts hatte sich in der Beziehung geändert - unsicher ohne gleichen und immer darauf bedacht, nicht das geringste Problem zu verursachen. Die Hilfsbereitschaft in Person. Ehe sich ihre Freundin jedoch noch weiter in ihr, augenscheinlich eingebildetes Problem hinein steigern konnte, griff Natsume ein.   
“Vielleicht sollte ich das ganze lieber aufklären.” Er schickte Toru einen kurzen, entschuldigenden Blick. “Wir hatten uns auf der Universität in Amerika kennen gelernt. Ich bin dort Schülersprecher und da unsere Eltern ebenfalls Japaner sind und ich dementsprechend Japanisch spreche, kümmerte ich mich ein wenig um sie.” 

Die Blicke wanderten zwischen ihm und Toru hin und her. Die Röte in ihren Wangen nahm immer mehr zu und wenn es noch Zweifel gegeben hatte, so waren diese nun endgültig hinweggefegt. Zwischen Natsume und Toru lief mehr als eine Schülerprecher-Austauschschüler-Beziehung. Es schien, als bekämen sie alle ein gewisses Gespür für diese bestimmten Schwingungen, welche die Liebe hervorrief.

Doch unbeirrt fuhr Natsume fort: “Ich traf sie oft in der Bibliothek an, ungewöhnlich oft, sodass mein Interesse geweckt wurde. Wir freundeten uns an. Mein Bruder stieß kurze Zeit danach auch zu uns und so kam es, dass wir herausfanden, wonach Toru auf der Suche war.” Kurz wanderte sein Blick über die gespannt interessierten Blicke der Anwesenden, denn natürlich wollten alle wissen, worauf diese Geschichte hinauslief.  
“Sie erzählte uns, sie habe von einer Legende gehört. Eine Legende, in der ein ganzer Familienclan verflucht wurde. Einige Mitglieder dieser Familie, sollten die 12 Geister der Tierkreiszeichen in sich tragen. Doch auch ein weiterer Geist, der Geist der Katze…” Alle Blicke lagen nun für den Moment auf Kyo. “… die Katze, welche nur in einer bestimmten Geschichte auftauchte, sollte ebenfalls an einen Körper gebunden sein. Auch ich interessierte mich schon lange für die Geschichte meines ursprünglichen Heimatlandes und so lag es mir nicht fern Toru bei ihrer Suche zu helfen.” Er schenkt Toru einen zärtlichen Blick, er schien sich an etwas bestimmtes zu erinnern, doch diese Erinnerung behielt er für sich.

“Mein Bruder war natürlich gleich Feuer und Flamme, denn das traf eindeutig genau seinen Nerv. Er hatte schon immer etwas für Fantasiegeschichten übrig…”   
Izumi erwachte aus seinem tranceähnlichem Zustand, als hätte er genau gespürt, dass sein Bruder sich über ihn lustig machte. Er verpasste Natsume eine leichte Kopfnuss, während sich das Rot nun endgültig in seine Wangen eingeprägt hatte.   
“Du bist gemein. Lass mir doch meine Geschichten und außerdem hast du doch hier den eindeutigen Beweis, dass nicht alles frei erfunden ist.”

Kaum war Izumis Stimmer erklungen, bekam Akito nun einen ziemlich entrückten Gesichtsausdruck und auch bei ihm fehlte nicht viel zum überaus peinlichem sabbern.  
Natsume rieb sich, schmal grinsend, seinen Kopf während er fortfuhr.   
“Lange Rede, kurzer Sinn, nach unendlich langwierigen Suchen, fanden wir tatsächlich ein Buch mit japanischen Legenden. Ein verdammt altes Buch, dass zu dem wertvollerem Fundus der Bibliothek gehört, deshalb konnte man es auch nicht ausleihen.   
Als Toru das Buch sah und sich die besagten Aufzeichnungen durchgelesen hatte, wollte sie umgehend zurück nach Japan. Auf unsere Frage nach dem Warum? Meinte sie bloß, es wäre für einige ihrer Freunde hier sehr wichtig.   
Auch weiteres Fragen, brachte nicht den gewünschten Erfolg und wir beließen es dabei. Nur bestanden wir darauf, sie zu begleiten. Wir besorgten uns Flugtickets und… naja nennen wir es ‘borgten’ uns das besagte Buch aus und stiegen in den Flieger. Tja, und nun sind wir hier, haben mitbekommen, dass an dieser Legende nicht nur ein wahrer Kern zu finden ist und verstehen nun auch endlich die Zusammenhänge des gesamten Geschehens.”

Natürlich wusste er, dass jetzt alle bis aufs äußerste gespannt warteten, um zu erfahren, was passiert war.

“Nun spann sie doch nicht so auf die Folter, Natsu!!”, sprach Izumi die erlösenden Worte. “Ja, ja ist ja schon gut. Ich lese euch den Text vor.” Langsam schlug er das Buch, welches er die gesamte Zeit über in der Hand gehalten hatte, auf und begann die alten, pergamentenen Seiten vorsichtig umzublättern. Schließlich hatten sie das Buch bloß ‘geborgt’.   
Nach einer Weile, nervenaufreibenden Blätterns, hielt er inne, schob seine Brille mit dem Zeigefinger zurecht und begann dann, mit ruhiger und doch ausdrucksstarker Stimme, vorzulesen:

“Dies sind die Aufzeichnungen von Subaru Yamanagi dem kaiserlichen Hofbarden:

Als ich auf eine meiner vielen Reisen mich begab, um neue, unverbrauchte Lieder und Geschichten für meinen Herren zu finden, um diesen damit zu erfreuen, stieß ich auf eine gar merkwürdige Erzählung, welche auf mich fast wie eine Prophezeiung, der alten Meister wirkte- jedoch das entdecken des Sinns mir bis heute verwehrt wird. Alledem zum Trotz, werde ich den genauen Wortlaut, der in Versen Geschriebenen Erzählung, hier festhalten.

Vor langer Zeit als die Erde noch schlief  
Der Gott die Tiere zum Feste rief  
Tiger, Büffel, Hase, Pferd   
Ein jedes fühlte sich sehr geehrt  
Auch Drache, Schwein, Schaf und Hund  
Taten es möglichst vielen kund  
Die Schlange, der Hahn, der Affe, und die Maus  
Ergötzten sich gern an solch einem Schmaus  
Auch die Katze freute sich sehr  
War sie doch lang auf keinem Feste mehr

Dann war es soweit, der Tag war heran  
Heut fing das große Fest endlich an  
Nach und nach kamen die Tiere  
Immerhin waren es drei mal viere   
Als erstes die Maus auf dem Büffel als Beste  
Nur die Katze erschien nicht auf dem Feste  
Denn die Maus sagt der Katz’ den falschen Tag  
Doch diese das nicht zu erkennen vermag  
Sie verschlief das Fest und träumt ohne Sorgen  
Glaubt sie doch das Fest wäre morgen

Die Maus gewann durch diese List  
Die Katze das nie mehr vergisst  
So will die Katz’ an der Maus sich rächen  
Doch trotz allem könnt den Fluch ihr brechen  
Zu lösen des Gottes und der Tiere Geist  
Das Band zu den Menschen dann endlich reist  
Wenn gegen die Natur ihr handelt  
Und den Hass in Liebe wandelt  
Noch bevor das siebzehnte Jahr gekommen  
Sonst ist das Glück bis zum Nächsten zerronnen

Der Fluch der durch euer Leben sich windet  
Ein Kuss der zeigt welch Liebe euch bindet  
Vor dem Gott auf dieser Welt nicht wanken  
Die Geister werden es euch danken  
Nur so können sie endlich verschwinden  
Und müssen nie mehr an Menschen sich binden  
Alles kehrte zum Ursprung zurück   
Und jeder fände so sein Glück”

Kaum war das letzte Wort verklungen, schlug Natsume das Buch sorgsam zu und schaute wieder auf. Er blickte geradewegs in erstaunte, aber auch verstehende Gesichter, denn diese wenigen Zeilen hatten so einiges erklärt.

“Also haben wir das alles Yuki und Kyo zu verdanken. Sie haben den Fluch durch ihre Liebe zueinander gelöst. Habe ich das richtig verstanden?!” Hatsuharu sah immer noch ein wenig verwirrt aus und blickte nun fragend in die Runde.   
Zustimmendes Nicken von allen Seiten, gab ihm die gewünschte Auskunft.  
“Wie war das noch… ‘Bevor das siebzehnte Jahr gekommen, sonst ist das Glück bis zum Nächsten zerronnen’? Dann war es aber sehr knapp, denn einen Tag später und alles wäre umsonst gewesen.”, meinte Ayame nun, während er sich elegant erhob und auf Yuki zuschritt.   
“In dem ganzen Chaos hatte ich noch gar keine Zeit dir zu gratulieren, kleiner Bruder. “Schließlich wird man nur ein mal siebzehn!”   
Sein altbekanntes Lächeln zierte nun wieder sein Gesicht, sehr zur Freude Aller. Und besonders zur Freude zweier Personen, seinem Bruder Yuki und Shigure, der sich zwischenzeitlich schon ziemlich große Sorgen um ihn gemachte hatte.  
Als hätte er mit seinem Glückwunsch den Starschuss gegeben, kamen nun auch alle Anderen nacheinander auf ihn zu und gratulierten herzlich. Zusätzlich kamen natürlich auch die Glückwünsche zu ihrer gefundenen Liebe füreinander nicht zu kurz. Auch die neu gewonnenen Freunde, in Form der Zwillinge ließen es sich nicht nehmen, Yuki die Hand zu schütteln, nachdem sie sich ausgiebig gegenseitig zu ihren Beziehungen beglückwünscht hatten.  
Kazuma schloss zusätzlich zu Yuki natürlich auch Kyo fest in seine Arme. 

Allen hatte dieser Tag ziemlich zugesetzt, doch Akito hatte wohl so ziemlich das Meiste zu verarbeiten. Sein Blick hatte sich ausnahmsweise wieder von Izumi gelöst und wurde nun um so nachdenklicher. Auch er wollte Kyo und vor allem Yuki gratulieren, doch er hatte Angst… Angst vor ihrer Reaktion, Angst vor Zurückweisung.  
Er erinnerte sich nicht an seine Taten, doch er wusste, dass sie trotz allem geschehen waren… er hatte die Gefühle, die in der Luft gelegen hatten sehr wohl wahrgenommen und war sich nun nicht sicher, ob es für die direkte Konfrontation noch zu früh war.   
Sollte er schon um Verzeihung bitten?   
Hatte er überhaupt das Recht dazu?   
Durfte er sich nach Vergebung sehnen?   
Würde er sie jemals bekommen?   
Auch wenn es nicht direkt seine Schuld war, fühlte er sich doch für ‘seine’ Taten verantwortlich.

Einen warme Hand legte sich sanft auf seine Schulter und warmer Atem streifte sein Ohr, riss ihn aus seinen trübsinnigen Gedanken “Geh einfach zu ihnen. Es war nicht deine Schuld und sie wissen das auch…. Sie werden dich nicht dafür verurteilen… das liegt einfach nicht in ihrer Natur…”  
Wieder nistete sich die zarte Röte in seinem Gesicht ein. Vorsichtig drehte er sich um und blickte in warme braune Augen, die beruhigend auf ihn nieder sahen, seine Seelenspiegel fesselten und ihn in seinen Bann zogen.   
Ein Lächeln zierte Izumis Gesicht, als er die Überraschung und später auch den Dank in Akitos Augen las.   
Es brauchte keine Worte um die Dankbarkeit auszudrücken, welche Akito in diesem Moment empfand. Jeder Versuch diese Gefühle in Worte zu fassen wäre verschwendete Zeit gewesen. Worte konnten so etwas nicht ausdrücken.   
Das, was Izumi aussprach, war genau das, was Akito gebraucht hat. Das wonach er sich gesehnt hatte.  
Vergebung.

Auch wenn er sich noch nicht einmal von seinen eigentlichen ‘Opfern’ erhalten hatte, schien es, als wäre eine zentnerschwere Last, wenigstens vorerst, von seinen Schultern gefallen.  
Nun nahm er alles, was er an Mut zusammen kratzen konnte und machte sich- trotz allem, noch immer ein wenig unsicheren Schrittes- auf den Weg zum Mittelpunkt des ganzen Treibens.

Kyo hatte bereits vor einer ganzen Weile Notiz von Akitos merkwürdigem Verhalten genommen und daraufhin auch Yuki darauf aufmerksam gemacht. Sie verhielten sich nach außen weiterhin völlig normal und entspannt, doch im Inneren fühlten beide die Anspannung, die sich nach und nach aufbaute.   
Interessiert verfolgten sie das Geschehen um Akito und konnten sich, aller Mühe zum Trotz, ein sanftes Lächeln nicht verkneifen, als Izumi an ihn herantrat, aus seinen Gedanken riss und Akito, aufgrund der plötzlichen Nähe wieder einmal rot anlief. Ein solches Verhalten waren sie nun einmal von ihrem Oberhaupt nicht gewohnt.

Langsam kam er nun auf sie zu, wobei er die Furcht nicht ganz aus seinem Blick vertreiben konnte. Sämtliche Blicke im Raum lagen nun auf ihm und unruhig trat er von einem Bein auf das Andere, den Blick noch immer gesenkt.   
Die aufgebaute Spannung wurde immer größer, immer drückender, als Akito schließlich, mit dem letzten Rest seines gesammelten Mutes, seine Schüchternheit und Angst überwand. Er gab sich einen Ruck und blickte auf. Seine Augen wanderten von Yuki zu Kyo und wieder zurück, hefteten sich an das Gesicht des ehemaligen Ratten-Etos. Zaghaft setzte er zum Sprechen an.

“Ich… nun… ja nun… ich………. Estutmirleid… ich meine… ich weis nicht was passiert ist, aber…. Aber… ich nun… ich meine… die Anderen… und ich hab es doch getan und auch wieder nicht…. Ich weis doch nicht… aber … egal was es war… Es tut mir leid… ich hoffe, dass ihr mir irgendwann einmal vergeben könnt…”  
Obwohl seine Stimme gegen Ende immer schwächer wurde, verstanden alle doch jedes einzelne Wort. Völlig aufgewühlt und fragend wanderte sein Blick vom Einen zum Anderen, während eine Angst wieder mit voller Macht zurückgekehrt war.  
“Nein!”   
Die Angst wurde zur Panik.  
“Du brauchst keine Vergebung…”   
Er fiel in ein tiefes Loch… ohne Hoffnung, jemals aufgefangen zu werden. Waren seine Taten so grausam gewesen?  
“Wir haben dir doch schon lange vergeben!!”  
Nur langsam drang der Sinn der Worte, in seine - durch schiere Panik vernebelten Gedanken. Konnte es sein? Wurden seine stillen Gebete erhört?

“Ihr habt mir schon vergeben?” der Unglauben stand groß in seinem Blick geschrieben.  
“Warum sollten wir das nicht? Es warst nicht du, der all diese schlimmen Dinge gesagt und getan hat. Du hattest keine Kontrolle über das, was dein Körper tat.”   
Kyo sah das glitzernde Leben in Akitos Augen zurückkehren. Auch Yuki fühlte sich nun völlig befreit und so fügte er noch hinzu: “Außerdem hat uns dein gesamtes Verhalten in den letzten Stunden gezeigt, wie du wirklich bist. Wir können doch gar nicht anders, als dein neues, altes Ich zu mögen.”  
Nun war Akito nicht mehr zu halten. Mit überschwänglicher, kindlicher Freude warf er sich Beiden in die Arme und lies seiner Erleichterung freien Lauf.  
Immer wieder murmelte er wie ein stilles Mantra ‘Danke’ vor sich hin und jeder der es hörte, war sich bewusst, dass jedes einzelne Wort, aus den tiefsten Tiefen des Herzens kam.

Nicht wenige hatten Tränen in den Augen und keiner konnte ein leichtes, feuchtes Schimmern verleugnen. Nun war auch der letzte Damm gebrochen. Alle unterschwelligen, ungestellten Fragen, waren wie weggefegt. Nun wurde die Stimmung erst so richtig gelöst.  
Nachdem sich Akito wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte, beglückwünschte er zuerst Yuki zu seinem Geburtstag und schließlich auch Beiden zu ihrer gefundenen Liebe. Nun endlich vollends glücklich und rundum zufrieden, zog Kyo Yuki in einem tiefen, zärtlichen Kuss. Seine Hand fuhr in die silbrig schimmernden Haare, während Yukis sich im Rücken Kyos verkrallten.  
Akitos Augen strahlten.

Durch so viel Leidenschaft und Enthusiasmus seitens des Paares und Akito angesteckt, konnten sich auch die anderen anwesenden Pärchen nicht mehr zurückhalten. Auch sie standen nun endlich zu ihren Beziehungen und zogen ihre Geliebten in die Arme.  
So standen nun Rin und Hatsuharu eng umschlungen etwas abseits und auch Toru und Natsume versuchten nicht mehr irgend etwas zu verbergen, schließlich waren eh schon beide enttarnt.   
Kisa und Hiro beließen es bei einer Umarmung und auch Schigure und Ayame hatten es sich endlich eingestanden, doch etwas mehr füreinander zu empfinden, als es für einfache Freunde üblich gewesen wäre, doch auch sie würden es etwas langsamer angehen lassen.

Nach den vielen Jahren der Heimlichkeiten, Tyrannei und Angst, machten sich alle nun wieder in ungekannter Freiheit auf den Weg in Richtung Heimat.  
Auch Yuki und Kyo reisten mit ab. Sie hatten fürs erste genug Einsamkeit gehabt. Nicht dass es schlecht gewesen wäre. Nein, sie hatten es sogar genossen, doch nun konnte auch etwas Gesellschaft nicht schaden. Schließlich musste doch noch ausgiebig gefeiert werden. Zuerst der Geburtstag und schließlich auch noch die Brechung des Fluches. Es wäre eine Schande ein solch freudiges Ereignis einfach so vorüber ziehen zu lassen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es folgt nur ein kleiner Epilog... dann ist es vollbracht...


	20. - Kapitel 20 - (Sowas wie ein Epilog)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noch ein kurzes Abschlusskappi zur Abrundung...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry dass es so lange gedauert hat... gesundheitlich geht es mir nicht so gut in den letzten Tagen... Aber da es das letzte Kappi ist, wollte ich euch nicht weiter auf die Folter spannen ^_^
> 
> Viel Spaß also damit !!

\- Kapitel 20 – (Sowas wie ein Epilog...)

So geschah es schließlich auch.

Die Geburtstagsfeier fand noch im kleineren Kreise statt, doch das Fest zur Brechung des Fluches sprengte jeden Rahmen. Das gesamte Gelände des Somaclans wurde zum Festgelände auserkoren und die großen Eingangstor auch für Nichtfamilienmitglieder geöffnet.   
Obwohl nur ein kleiner, ausgewählter Kreis an Personen den Grund für die Feier kannte, tat das doch dem ausgelassenem Treiben keinen Abbruch. Viele hatten ihre Freunde und Bekannten eingeladen und ausnahmslos alle genossen diese neue Freiheit.

Viele neue Pärchen bildeten sich. Einige fanden sich, ohne großes Zutun. Andere brauchten noch einen Schubs in die richtige Richtung.   
So wurden also Hatori mit Yukis, Kyos und Torus Lehrerin Mayuko- natürlich ganz aus Versehen- zusammen in einem Raum eingesperrt, und erst nach einer ganzen Weile wieder befreit. Auch Ricchan - das ehemalige Affen-Eto und Shigures Sekretärin Micchan wurden einander vorgestellt.   
Beide Verkupplungsversuche erwiesen sich noch am selben Abend als erfolgreich.

Andere Pärchen brauchten da eher weniger Hilfe. Momiji hatte sich in Hanajimas Bruder Megumi verguckt und der Liebe zwischen Kureno und Uotani stand nun auch nichts mehr im Weg.   
Selbst Kyo hatte kein Problem mehr damit, als ihm sein Ziehvater Kazuma ziemlich rot im Gesicht und nach langem herumdrucksten endlich gestand, Hanajima unglaublich attraktiv zu finden. Zwar machte ihm der Altersunterschied ein wenig sorgen, denn schließlich war sein Ziehsohn in dem selben Alter, doch Kyo beschwichtigte ihn darin und er und Yuki berichteten ihm von der Meinung die Hanajima von ihm hatte. Sie hatten ihr Kommentar am Tag der Berufsberatung nicht vergessen. (nachzulesen in Daisuki Nov/‘06 oder Manga Band 12-letzte Seite^^)

Am wenigsten schwierig gestaltete sich das Pärchen Akito und Izumi. So schüchtern wie Akito war, war Izumi aufgeweckt, offen und ein wenig überdreht. Ohne viel Federlesen warf sich Izumi also Akito an den Hals und zog ihn, ohne zu zögern in einen heißen Kuss.   
Vor allem die Mitglieder des Somaclans, die nichts von der Veränderung Akitos mitbekommen hatten, hielten ängstlich die Luft an. Als jedoch Yuki und Kyo zu Klatschen anfingen und auch alle anderen Mitwisser einfielen, verflog diese Spannung im Nu und sämtliche Umstehenden klatschten heftig mit, während Izumi sich gar nicht mehr von Akito lösen wollte.

Der Abend flog nur so dahin, der Morgen graute bereits, doch einige schienen noch immer nicht genug gefeiert zu haben. Niemand brach das Fest ab es wurde einfach weiter Party gemacht.  
Yuki und Kyo jedoch verzogen sich bereits still und heimlich noch während der Dunkelheit. Sie waren solche Menschenmassen einfach nicht mehr gewohnt und brauchten dringend etwas Ruhe und ungestörte Zweisamkeit.

Schweigend lagen sie also - nach einem schier endlos erscheinenden Fußmarsch- völlig ko und eng aneinandergekuschelt zu Hause bei Shigure auf dem Bett und ließen die Stille eine Weile auf sich wirken.   
Yukis Kopf lag auf Kyos Brust und das gleichmäßige Schlagen des Herzens, ließ ihn nach und nach völlig zur Ruhe kommen. Zärtlich begann Kyo Kreise auf Yukis Rücken zu zeichnen, was diesem eine leichte Gänsehaut bescherte. Beide genossen die zärtlichen Berührungen des anderen und versanken derweil in ihren Gedanken, die sich jedoch so ziemlich um das selbe drehten. 

Schließlich durchbrach Kyos diese angenehme Stille. “Irgendwie ist das für mich alles noch wie in einem Traum.”   
Ebenfalls flüsternd begann auch Yuki zu sprechen. “Da geht es nicht nur dir so. Das kannst du mir glauben. Ich meine, hätte mir jemand vor einem halben Jahr erzählt, dass wir zwei einmal ein Paar werden würden und dadurch auch noch den Fluch brechen, hätte ich ihn ohne Umschweife in die nächst Klinik eingewiesen.”  
“Oh ja, das kannst du laut sagen. All das klingt irgendwie wie ein Märchen man könnte glatt ein Buch drüber schreiben.”  
Überrascht hob Yuki den Kopf.” Hat dir das Shigure noch gar nicht erzählt? Er hat nämlich genau das vor. Akito hat kein Problem damit, wenn er die Personen und Orte und so etwas ändert.”  
“Was…. Echt jetzt???” Etwas ungläubig blickte er Yuki in die Augen. “Doch, ist mein voller ernst. Aber ich glaub das dauert noch eine Weile, denn er wird jetzt erst einmal ziemlich intensiv mit Aya beschäftigt sein.”  
Auch in Kyos Gesicht schlich sich ein leichtes Lächeln.   
“Es freut mich, dass sich jetzt so viele gefunden haben. Sie haben es alle so sehr verdient. Izumi hat sich spontan dazu entschieden zu Akito zu ziehen und seine Schule hier zu beenden. Toru wird mit Natsume zurück nach Amerika gehen und ihre Austauschzeit hinter sich bringen. Danach haben beide vor mit den Eltern von Izumi und Natsume wieder nach Japan zurück zu kehren.”   
Ein leises Seufzen kam über seine Lippen und er zog Yuki noch dichter an sich heran.   
“Es scheint gerade alles so wunderbar perfekt zu sein.”

Yuki zog sich ein wenig zu Kyo hoch, sodass er ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss aufdrücken konnte “Ich lieb’ dich auch, Kyo”   
Kyos Gesicht strahlte - oh ja, sie verstanden sich perfekt. “Schön hier geblieben meine Kuschelratte…” und bestimmt zog er Yuki an sich. Dieser stimmte in dieses Spiel mit ein und schlang seine Arme um Kyos warmen Körper. “Aber natürlich doch mein Kuschelkater!!!”   
Das leise Kichern und darauf folgende wohlige schnurren Kyos war das letzte, was Yuki hörte, bevor er ruhig und selig in den Schlaf hinüber glitt.   
Ja, genau so musste es sein. Genau so wollte er es immer haben… für den Rest seines Lebens. Nie wieder wollte er diese Nähe… diese Geborgenheit, diese Vollkommenheit missen.

Schweigend und mit der Welt in völligem Einklang lag er im Dunkel der Nacht, lauschte dem gleichmäßigem Atem Yukis und streichelte ihm abwesend immer wieder über den Rücken.  
Nach einigen Momenten des ruhigen Genießens, eingeschläfert durch den Gleichtakt des leisen Atems, folgte er schließlich seinem Geliebten ins Reich der Träume, wie es- seinem Wunsch entsprechend- zukünftig noch unzählige Male geschehen sollte…

*~*~*~*Owari*~*~*~*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen^_^


End file.
